I Don't Care
by The Elephant Queen
Summary: Ruby falls in love with her first friend Gaara, then meets Kiba and falls in love with him... wait...SHE LIKES BOTH GUYS! GaaraxOC KibaXOC Please Read and Review! Goes along with the manga
1. A certain redhaired boy

"Gaara!" Temari yelled to the red head.

"What?"

"We're heading out, quickly now please?!"

"Coming." Gaara got off the couch stuffed his teddy into his gourd and quickly grabbed his suitcase as he left with Temari for Konoha.

"Gaara, May I ask why you're bringing that teddy with you?" She asked inching away a little praying that he wouldn't over react.

"Temari your so lucky I'm in a good mood today…" He growled.

"Okay…but please don't forget that if the prince asks why to be polite…" Temari said referring to their mission to escort the prince from the land of wolves safely to Konoha, Gaara nodded.

"Yes…I'll try…"

"Good I brought some veggies to make my soup!"

"REALLY?!" Gaara asked overly excited, and then quickly calming down re covered with, "I mean really? That's good I enjoy your soup…"

"Yes…enjoy."

~Meanwhile in the land of wolves~

A young girl is training in a dense forest, her short black hair tied back and her wild red eyes searching the forest for more traps. A kunai appears from behind her and she quickly spins and catches it between two fingers.

"Your to slow Amidaba!" She shouts smiling.

"Yes princess…" Another young blonde girl walks out of the dense trees towards the black haired girl.

"Please stop calling me that Amidaba! My name's Ruby." The black haired girl said her crimson eyes searching the child's expression. The blonde looked up into the red eyes and flinched away.

"S-sorry…Ruby…"

"Are you scared of me?"

"N-no."

"Don't lie to me…tell me the truth." She said her smile fading.

"Yes Ruby…you…you do frighten me…" The young girl said Ruby's eyes turned sad, she frightened everyone here.

"Amidaba…why are you here…really?"

"Your mother said I had too play with you it was an order." The girl said looking away.

"Amidaba go home play with your friends okay? I'll be leaving soon so please leave."

"Yes Ruby."

The blonde quickly ran away back towards the city. Ruby sighed and sat down by a sakura tree.

"I'm thirteen…thirteen years old and still…I've never had a friend…I'm nice but my eyes scare people…why? Is it really just my eyes? That's what brother says so I tried wearing contacts to make my eyes a softer color but still even when I had lavender eyes…they still… look at me frightened. Maybe they know about Tatsuko… but she's not mean…she's so kind towards me…" Ruby says to herself sakura petals fluttered down in a sudden gust of wind.

"Temari, it was just a spider I'm sure it's dead now…" Said an unemotional male voice.

"Y-Yeah…I know…" Said a female voice.

Ruby peered behind the tree and saw a red haired boy with an older blonde girl. The girl carried a large fan on her back and the boy had a gourd on his.

"Hey!" Ruby said running towards them.

"Hi…" Said the girl.

"Welcome to my land, I've never seen you before in my country so I assume your my escorts." Ruby said realizing that she was a good two inches shorter then the boy. He simply gave her a death glare and she yawned.

"Can you stop that glare is getting old fast?" She said simply Temari stiffened wondering what Gaara's reaction would be.

"Your not afraid?" He asked as sand began to dance around Ruby.

"Gaara…" Temari warned.

"Of course not! Tatsuko protects me if I'm in harms way, so I barely remember what fear is…besides, if you kill me or hurt me, I or my family would kill you!" Ruby said smiling at the mention of his death.

"Your in the royal family?" Temari asked. Ruby nodded, as the sand disappeared back into Gaara's gourd.

"So you know where prince Akane (Note: Akane means deep red and yes it's a real name.) Is?"

"You mean _princess_ Akane and yes I do."

"Princess? We were told prince."

"Well I'm Akane and I'm not male."

"I'm not blind." Temari said with attitude.

"Ya well don't call me any of the following, princess, her highness, greatness, Akane, and my least favorite daughter of the emperor."

"What should we call you then?"

"Ruby."

As the two girls conversed Gaara took this time to look at Ruby, she was wearing a short denim skit with ripped criss-cross leggings that went down to her knees, a purple top with a black and white skull on it that said, "Cute…but, kind of evil." In big red letters, one of the T-shirts sleeves was missing and so she had attached a white strap that went over her shoulder, on her neck was a small scar, and her left wrist had a sliver charm bracelet with a wooden wolf attached and no other charms. Her hair was messily tied up in to a short ponytail and side-bangs hid her right eye. Her other eye was crimson but gentle.

"…So we'll go to the castle first Ruby?" Temari said finishing whatever she was saying.

"Yes it's just past this forest don't worry there are no spiders around the castle mom's acrophobic. " Ruby said smiling wide enough for her pointed teeth to show.

Temari gasped.

"What?" Ruby asked confused.

"Your…your teeth…their like…a dogs…" Temari stuttered.

"Ya…I hope your not to afraid I do enjoy meat but not human! Their sharp because of…uh my close friend Tatsuko."

"You mean your demon." Said Gaara correcting her.

"Huh? How'd you know?"

"One I too have a demon and he told me two as you were talking to Temari your shirt slightly lifted showing the start of the seal." He said lazily.

"Your pretty smart…I wish that Tatsuko would talk to me more…she's a lone wolf so she's not very talkative."

"Lone wolf…" Said Temari deep in thought. "Tatsuko…Eh?!"

"What?" Ruby and Gaara say in sync only Ruby said with curiosity and Gaara said it dully.

"Tatsuko is the lone wolf demon that practically destroyed are village and killed six hundred…in one night." She says backing away slightly. Ruby quickly turned and bowed to Temari.

"I am very sorry for her actions towards your village, please don't let it frighten you she is very well behaved now." She said looking down, Gaara still looked at this girl a little weirded out at the fact she didn't so much as squirm at the sight of him and didn't sense the feelings of hatred he had.


	2. River Dance

Ruby led Gaara and Temari to the castle and bent over to pick up a suitcase that was in front of the main door.

"Let's go." Ruby said smiling.

"We're not gonna eat or tell anyone?" Temari asked.

"No…mother will find out soon, besides I have a cell phone!" Ruby said still having her doglike grin.

"Oh…cool…but I'm hungry." Temari said her stomach grumbling.

"Same…" Gaara said patting his stomach.

"Okay well…let's go eat something…not at my house though let's just go to a restaurant instead and order something, I'll pay!" Ruby said smiling away, Temari nodded and Gaara said a quick 'Okay.' Ruby led them to a street lined with restaurants.

"What do you wanna eat?" She asked.

"Uh…it doesn't matter to me Ruby." Temari said politely.

"I would like some tempura." Said Gaara.

"Okay I don't really like tempura but hey I said I would treat you so I'll take you to the place that brother says is the best!" She said before rushing off to a restaurant called. 'Red red Akane.'

"Hey that's her name isn't it?" Asked Gaara as he followed.

"Yeah guess that's what you get for being a princess." Replied Temari as she too followed. Temari and Gaara entered the quiet restaurant, only to see every person in there was frozen staring at Ruby fear in their eyes. Ruby bent her head.

"All that are afraid of me…I'm sorry." She whispered sadly. A waitress broke the silence.

"S-sorry for our rudeness princess Akane…welcome to our restaurant we named it after you so please come in. A table for one?"

"No…A table for three please." Ruby said still looking down. Shocked the waitress looked up to see Gaara and Temari behind Ruby.

"Their with you?" Asked the waitress.

"Yes…sorry if that's inconvenient for you…" Ruby said glancing up.

"Uh…well…" The waitress said scratching the back of her head. "We only have a free table for two." She said smiling relieved.

"Then I'll leave." Said Temari. "I can always eat somewhere else." She continued as she turned and left.

"Eh? Uh…well right this way then…"Said the waitress cursing under her breath. She led the to a small table in the back with comfy red velvet seats and the table had a red candle in the middle of it.

"Uh…it seems romantic…" Said Ruby blushing.

"Yes please enjoy." Said the waitress as she handed them each a menu and turn to walk away.

"If you don't mind me asking Ruby, why are they all…scared?" Gaara asked trying his best to tell himself it wasn't him.

"I don't know…all of my people are afraid of me…they've always been just how I am I guess. Brother says it's my eyes that scare people but even when I wore lavender contacts they still looked at me with scared eyes…it hurts but…this pain it…it leaves when I'm with my family because I know that they love me and enjoy my company although they don't show it a lot." She said the words somewhat poured out even though she would normally only say 'It's always like this.' And smile. Only now her red eyes were sad and so was her normally happy face.

Gaara nodded and looked at the menu. A new waitress came up and stood beside their table she looked about their age and was probably the daughter of the owner, she had light brown hair and green eyes. She took a look at Gaara and was automatically attached.

"Hi, My names Lila I'll be your waitress, just tell me if you want anything, and I mean _anything_" She said looking directly at Gaara and winking, Gaara clearly didn't catch on and said,

"I'll have green tea and some miso soup to start." He said completely oblivious to the obvious flirting.

"Same here Lila!" Ruby said smiling and for some reason trying to make Lila realize that she was with Gaara not her.

"Oh I'm sorry Princess I didn't notice you here, what was that?" Lila said politely but at the same time acid was in her words.

"I said the same for me waiter."

"Don't you mean waitress?"

"No I can tell you're a guy aren't you?"

"My name's _Lila_ how many guys do you know with that name?"

"Just one, and that would be you-wait oh my god I'm so sorry I swear I didn't notice…I mean your quite beautiful really…" Ruby said _Perfect she'll back off now…wait…why am I acting like this? Do I …oh wow I just met him and I already like him…_ as Ruby thought this the waitress left and a huge scarlet blush was stamped on Ruby's face.

"Are you sick Prin- Ruby?" Gaara asked seeing the girl all red.

"N-no! Just in denial."

"What about?" Asked Gaara slightly curious.

"Huh?" Her blush turned brighter. "Nothing really!" _Uh-oh…_ she thought.

"Hm oh well…do you mind if I read as we wait?" He asked, listening to his inner Temari, _'Be nice we have to escort her as safely and nicely as possible!'_ She screamed at him. _'Yes Temari…'_

"Well that depends are you going to be a perv and read dirty things? Or will you read actual literature?"

"Is Shakespeare actual literature?"

"Shakespeare? Go right ahead."

"…" Gaara went to pull a book out of his gourd but, accidentally pulled out something quite different, out of his gourd came a cute brown teddy bear. Gaara slightly blushed as Ruby stifled laughter.

"Gaara that is adorable!" She squealed as Gaara quickly stuffed the teddy back in and took out a book.

"Here's your food sir…sorry what's your name?" Lila said completely ignoring Rub as she stared at Gaara.

"My name is Gaara." He said still reading the book.

"That's an interesting name, I've only heard it once before he lives in Suna and he's a real demon…he killed my brother and if I ever meet him I'll kill him with my own to hands…" She said trying to be interesting and catch Gaara's attention, she did but, in the wrong way. He glanced up from his book and gave her his 'I-will-kill-you-if-you-don't-leave-me-alone-right-now-you-self-centered-bitch.' glare. She stiffened then realized her mistake.

"You-Your G-Gaara!" She gulped as she set down the food and looked at Ruby.

"Fitting seeing as you're a demon as well…" She said as she hurried off.

Ruby looked down at the food there was one large bowl of miso soup and to cups of green tea.

"Gaara…I'm sorry if she offended you I don't know much about you and your…hobbies but, incase you did not notice we have to share." She said pointing down at the soup. Gaara looked at the soup and set his book down not seeing the problem.

"And?" He asked.

"We don't have any utensils…" Ruby said as she picked up her tea and took a sip.

"Oh…I see…you may have it then Ruby…"

"No we can share…I wouldn't be able to eat all of this anyway." She said pushing the soup towards Gaara.

He picked it up and took a sip. Then pushed the bowl towards Ruby who did the same, they continued the pattern until yet another waitress came up and took their main course they ordered ate then left paying but not leaving a tip.

They walked down the street looking for Temari when out of nowhere a gust of wind came and cause Ruby to fall into Gaara who caught her, but then realized just where and how he caught the now red faced princess.

"G-Gaara!" She stuttered looking up at him.

"S-sorry Ruby…you were falling and…all I could do was catch your chest." He said slowly feeling the heat of a blush on his cheeks.

"That doesn't mean you have to squeeze…" Ruby replied feeling her blush darken.

"Sorry…" Gaara said lessening his grip.

"Gaara…you can let go now…"

"Oh right…sorry." He completely let go and Ruby straitened up hearing Temari's laughter Ruby and Gaara quickly turned to face a giggling Temari.

"Gaara! Of all the places…her _breasts_?!" She said giggling like mad.

"Temari…" Gaara warned.

"Okay…okay…" She said putting her hands in front of her in mock surrender.

Ruby's blush had lightened and she walked back towards Temari.

"Yo Temari! Let's get going to Konoha! I want to meet my possible roomies ASAP!" She yelled.

"Got it Ruby!" Temari said smiling.

They made their way out of the cities gates when Ruby stopped.

"1 sec." She said, she ran into the surrounding forest and whistled.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked from behind her.

"Hi Gaara…I'm calling my dog."

"Oh…I see."

A small white dog walked towards Ruby.

"Hello Mikimaru!" Ruby said, she bent over and picked the small dog up and placed it on her shoulder, the dog curled around her neck and started to sleep.

"Let's go now Gaara!" Ruby said to Gaara as she hurried back to where she had left Temari.

The three conversed as they began their walk to Konoha, Ruby told the siblings about whom she might stay with (Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, or Tenten.) She told them why Tatsuko was sealed away in her and everything else that was remotely interesting about her. Gaara barely talked except for a quick 'Hn.' Here and there but he was listening all the same. Temari seemed into Ruby's stories and added some of her own. When they talked about Konoha Temari pretty much only talked about some guy named Shikamaru with big sparkly eyes. So that topic was mostly between Gaara and Ruby. Soon the sun was level with the tree line and a beautiful sunset had started. Ruby sat down and looked up at the sky.

"Can we stop for the night?" Ruby asked yawning.

"But its still so early and we can almost be there by dark if we continue, then I'll go straight to see Shikamaru…" She said trailing off.

"We'll be fine please?" Ruby said lying down the dog Mikimaru walked off of Ruby's shoulders and onto her stomach then curled up into a ball.

"Hai, hai…" Temari took out two sleeping bags and a blanket.

Ruby went over to a sleeping bag and crawled inside Mikimaru following.

"You're not going to change?" Temari asked.

"Huh? What with Gaara around?"

"Don't worry Gaara's not even remotely- okay not completely a perv…I mean he _can_ be but that's only when he's near Kankuro…"

"Okay…" Ruby opened her suitcase and pulled out a small black silk nightgown, on it was a little bit of grey lace around the bottom and straps. Ruby quickly changed into it and got up.

"Temari…I'm going to go for a little walk okay?"

"Okay…" Temari said not bothering to look behind her, Ruby's hair was still up but her legs were revealed almost showing her underwear, the silk showed off her flawless bodice perfectly and made her look more gentle. Ruby took a black silk robe and put it on tying the belt at her waist she put on little black ballerina slippers and told Mikimaru to stay.

She quickly walked out into the dark forest when she found a river.

"Perfect." She said she began to concentrate her chakra into her feet taking one step onto the stream she walked onto the middle. She started walking to a non-existent rhythm stepping rhythmically dancing to the song that no one else heard.

'_One two three one two three…"_ Tatsuko hummed within her.

_I knew you'd come._

~Gaara's POV~

I watched as the wolf princess danced across the slick surface of the water an invisible partner leading her in the slow, graceful movements. I walked towards the cool water intrigued, she was barely concentrating her eyes closed and body relaxed but alert. I stepped on a twig it made a loud cracking noise, her eyes shot opened and she looked right at me frightened.

"Gaara…" She said embarrassed a blush rose to her face as she stepped off the river towards me.

"Sorry Temari wanted me to tell you dinner's almost ready." I lied, it wasn't the complete truth I just wondered why she had left so I had followed her, and I also knew that it was almost done.

"Oh okay…" She said stopping right in front of me. I felt like I should say something tell her that she looked beautiful when she danced on the water, but I didn't and instead said: "You look like your going to be sick are you sure you want to eat?" Ruby instantly looked away, either offended or speechless probably both due to the fact that I used and never use any emotion.

"I'm fine…just a little embarrassed that you watched me do that…" She said I forced myself to do a little smirk.

"You looked fine…in fact since I'm a guy I might say you look rather… sexy due to what your wearing at the moment." I said seeing her blush redder I added: "Hn…I think that I might be a little attracted to you at the moment." Realizing what I had just said I put on what I call a 'Naruto-the-retard-trying-to-make-a-joke.' Look. She turned to look at me and laughed a little.

"Thanks Gaara."

"Yah."

Soon the smell of soup entered my nostrils and they heard Temari singing her soup song,

"Soup! Soupy soup!

I love you!

My little wooden ladle,

Without soup it would be fatal."

Ah…Temari I love your soup too…

_Gaara! It's a full moon tonight!_ My demon cooed inside me.

_Shut up and sleep you bastard._


	3. Gaara has a girlfriend?

After they ate Ruby and Temari curled up in their sleeping bags and Gaara laid down on the blanket. He heard Temari's even breaths and wandered what it would be like to sleep peacefully for once, He could tell that Ruby hadn't fallen asleep yet and sat up slightly to look at her.

"Ruby? Are you cold?" He asked.

"Yes, but you can keep your blanket." She replied in a sweet tone of voice.

"No…I don't need it anyway…here." He walked over to Ruby holding his blanket, he knelt beside her and put the blanket on her so there was enough left of it beside her the he could still lie down on it.

"Thank you Gaara." She whispered and soon fell asleep. Gaara sat up and looked at her sleeping form, her sides slowly moving in and out her beautiful eyes closed. She shivered a few times and Gaara reached out to touch seeing if she had a fever, he had taken care of Temari when she had one and knew that shivering could be a sign.

He slowly extended his hand and touched her cheek, she wasn't warm in fact she was freezing, but so…so soft. Gaara wondered if she was this soft everywhere and he slowly traced down her cheek to her lips, lips to her neck, neck to shoulders, then back up. She was soft everywhere.

Gaara remembered the fact that she was freezing and didn't know what to do to make her warm._ Maybe I should wake Temari up…_A flashback of when Kankuro had tried to wake a sleeping Temari up entered his mind. _Maybe that's not the best idea…_

Oi…Gaara I want freedom tonight…

_No way you son of a bitch._

Hey what's with the harsh words and hostile tone?

_Don't act stupid._

Fine…I'll leave…but her demon is supposed to be the sexiest female forgive me if I want a mate…

Gaara shook that thought out of his mind.

_Go away._

_Why? You are attracted to the girl, I'm attracted to the demon, let's have some fun for once! Something we agree on!_

_You fucking perv…go away…I'm 13 going on 14 and I don't plan on doing _**that** _for a while._

After that the demon remained silent Gaara started a fire and thought about things as he waited for the sun to rise. He pulled out his book on Shakespeare and read one of his favorites Hamlet; he reenacted the whole thing with sand. He continued until he was hungry then he cooked himself some corn and ate, then he just sat and thought about things again.

Soon the sun began to rise and he started making their breakfast, eggs.

"G'morning Gaara." He heard ruby say. He was about to turn around when he heard her say: "I'm going to change so please don't let your perverted demon convince you to watch."

Gaara turned his attention back to the eggs. "How did you know that Shukaku's a perv?"

"Oh…Tatsuko told me."

"Okay makes sense."

Ruby quickly changed into a red skirt, a white that had a picture of a chibi girl with red hair and eyes that said. 'I give you this rose, hopefully you unlike this rose, are not cut down in your prime and your corpse displayed as a sign of affection.' The girl was holding a black red rose and was blushing. Ruby took her hair out of the loose ponytail and brushed through it. She sighed then sat beside Gaara.

"Thank you for keeping me warm last night." She said looking at the cooking eggs.

"No problem I don't sleep so I don't need it anyway." He said.

When Temari woke up they ate packed up and headed out again. They made it to Konoha at around 4:00 PM and Gaara and Temari said that they would stay for a while. Ruby thanked them and went to the Hokage's tower where Tsunade awaited.

"Hello Lady Hokage, I am Princess Akane of the land of wolves please just call me Ruby and do not question my seal marks. I would like to meet all of my possible roommates today ASAP." Ruby said as soon as she entered the Hokage's room. Tsunade looked up from her desk to the pretty young teen and nodded.

"Yes…Ruby. I would like to know one thing first. What level ninja are you would you say?"

"Advanced Genin or average chounin, I say chounin because I am strong know when a mission is too dangerous to go through with and when to call it off and continue when I am more prepared with a team and necessities. And I have had lots of training with a certain Perverted-sensei…" She said smiling at her memories if hitting Jiraya when he was doing something pervy she was lying to Tsunade at the moment though she didn't have lots of training just two months then he left.

"Genin." She said then handed her a list of names and addresses.

"These are the addresses of all your possible roommates but I'm sure that they are all at Naruto's place."

"Thank you Lady Hokage." She said and rushed out of the tower. "I wonder where Gaara is…" She said to herself.

"I'm right here." He said from behind her.

"Ah! Stop randomly appearing!" She said pretending to be scared.

"Okay…I thought I would go visit a certain annoying blonde with you. Mind if I come?"

"Not at all Gaara."

They walked together to an apartment complex where Naruto's place was. Gaara quickly knocked and a blonde answered smiling a fox-like grin.

"Hey Gaara! Finally got a girlfriend huh? Well be extra good to her cause she's really hot! I'm surprised that you got her!" He yelled looking from a lightly blushing Gaara to a red-faced Ruby. More people came to the door.

"Gaara has a-," They all said in sync.

"Naruto, she's not my-"

"I'm not his-"

"GIRLFRIEND!?" They all said.

"No!" Gaara said.

"Then who is that cutie? With a dog that Akamaru likes the smell of?" A brown haired boy asked this boy took Ruby's attention immediately. He had doglike eyes, brown hair, two red triangles the looked like fangs on his cheeks, and a smell white dog with brown ears. She turned to him and smiled.

"I am princess Akane, please call me Ruby. Who might you be? With that dog Mikimaru enjoys?" She said cuddling her little dog.

"You're the princess?!" Naruto said staring at Ruby. She didn't answer his question and just kept looking at the smiling Kiba.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba."

~Gaara's POV~

I didn't like the way Ruby was looking and Kiba, she looked attached and, I that's how I felt about her…attached.

_Kill him?_

_No…I will not kill him._

_He's stealing our mate!_

_She's not even ours._

_She could be._

_Shut up or I'll tell her she's ugly and shitty then walk away._

_Okay I'll be a good boy._

_Good._

I glared at Kiba then turned to Naruto.

"May we come in?"

"Sure!"

I walked into Naruto's apartment and sat down on the couch. Ruby had put Mikimaru down so she could hang out with Akamaru, Ruby was with Kiba and he was smiling and she was blushing while I was well jealous.

"Well everyone! Aren't we having a party?" I heard Tenten say.

"Eh?! Is that why everyone's here?" Naruto asked.

"Ya pretty much." Tenten replied.

Temari burst through the door and looked around for something. I ignored her and looked back at Ruby who was now getting a bottle and a timer.

"Shika-kun!" Temari yelled as she rushed over to the lazy boy.

"Troublesome girl…" He mumbled. I looked over to my sister curious to see her hugging Shikamaru.

"Shika-kun! Shika-kun! Shika-kun!" She squealed

"What?"

"I missed you!"

"As troublesome as it is, same." He said. Temari looked like she was thinking of something, then kissed him. The room silenced at this and I heard Naruto say: "Whoa, they're a thing?" I nodded. I was bored and jealous, not a good mix. Ruby walked up to me and I was no longer jealous.

"Wanna start a game?" She asked me an innocent look on her face.

"What game is it?"

"Spin the bottle version seven minutes in heaven or truth or dare?"

I sighed what would come of it? Only one way to find out. "Okay why not."

"Yay!" She hugged me and I stiffened. She was so close it felt strange but good. I breathed in her sweet scent not knowing what to do with her I simply pulled away.

"Sorry Gaara! I forgot about your people problems." She said with a slight smile.

~Normal POV~

The game started with everyone in a large circle by Naruto's bathroom the substitute closet. Ruby sat beside Gaara with Temari on his other side; beside Temari was Shikamaru, then Chouji, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Ruby.

"Seven minutes in heaven first or truth or dare?" Ino asked eyeing Shikamaru with Temari jealously.

"Truth or dare!" Sakura shouted eyeing Gaara. She then spun the bottle. And quickly said: "If it lands between two people they have to kiss for 20 seconds."

The bottle spun and spun then landed on Tenten.

"Dare!" She said excited.

"I dare you to…uh…kiss Neji and no cheek!" Sakura said and Tenten flushed.

"O-Okay…" Tenten slowly leaned towards a now lightly pink Neji, their lips connected quickly then Tenten pulled away within five seconds. "Sorry Neji." She whispered. Then quickly spun the bottle landing on Kiba.

"Dare…" He said.

"I dare you to make-out with Ruby's dog Mikimaru."

"What?!"

"You heard me your not chicken are you?"

"No…" Kiba sighed as he picked the dog up. Everyone watched as he began a kiss with the dog then burst out laughing. The game kept going never landing on Gaara or Ruby. Then the last spin in between them, Ruby's eyes widened a 20 second French kiss with Gaara. She slowly turned to him he was already staring at her. She leaned forward to Gaara he didn't move, she lightly put her lips to his, again no movement. Then he slowly kissed back, the bit at her bottom lip asking for entrance unsure Ruby denied Gaara let out a soft growl and asked again Ruby complied, Gaara's tongue explored her mouth as if memorizing it.

"You can stop now." Sakura said. Gaara made no effort to back away. Ruby tried to pull away but Gaara wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Again she tried to back away, causing her and Gaara to fall onto the ground. Gaara's eyes opened revealing the Shukaku's irises. Ruby quickly turned her head separating their lips. She was breathing heavily and everyone was staring wide-eyed. Gaara slowly rose up. Ruby remained on the floor her eyes wide and panicky.

She too slowly got up and walked away out the door. It was raining she felt hot and clammy she walked in the rain for a bit. It felt nice until, Tatsuko spoke.

'_Why are you running or rather walking away?'_

_I…I need to_

'_This isn't like you…'_

_Right back at ya_

'_You know I care about you…'_

_Hey Tatsuko?_

'_Yes?'_

_Tell me our story again._

'_Always that one…never on my history or what I did but on why I am inside you.'_

_Hm…you're right…what's your worst memory?_

'_Ah there's a good story…__I was wild and free my fur like white silk. The fall breeze ruffled my hair. I ruled the forest, and my Kin. Nothing escaped my gaze my tail was erected with dominance. My ears twitched, my lips curled, I told these strange wolves to get off my land. I snarled and threatened them like a bear protecting her cub they snarled back they weren't wolves they were differednt. I was an Empress My kin were my loyal friends, though they were below me we stayed together to the end. We heard a pine tree come crashing down I jumped and ran to investigate, I had only seen dark two-legs they were our friends. They cared for our pack, and learned from our ways they didn't hunt our prey and we left them alone. These two-legs were different they were pale like the winter snow, they carried metal objects, A foul odor waved around them, they were Danger, They killed our prey, they killed the darker two-legs. We were forced to hunt the strange creatures they brought they set traps, they poisoned their prey, they shot my kin I howled, for survival, for one last chance, they saw may size my sheer hatred for them, and decided to catch me, they killed my mate. I was alone. They showed me other demons I felt like I was no longer alone and made the worst decision of my life. I joined them.'_

_Oh…whoa._

'_It's not so bad…I mean I got to you didn't I? Now that's a good thing.'_

_Thanks…I love you Tatsuko._

'_You know I feel the same.'_

The rain cleared up and Ruby decided to go to the closest house and make them her roommate, it was Kiba's house.


	4. Bad Dreams and Bad people

Ruby walked up to the door and knocked unsure, she held her suitcase tightly and was snuggling Mikimaru. A woman answered the door along with a husky like dog.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"…I'm Princess Akane, Lady Tsunade said this was Kiba's house so I thought I would drop by to tell you I've chosen Kiba as my new roomy so I guess that means I'll be living with you as well." Ruby said with a slight smile.

"OH! Princess! Sorry for the disrespect!" The woman said bowing Ruby smiled again and laughed sheepishly.

"Heh… no need to show me a kid such respect and please call me Ruby."

"Yes. Please come in Ruby." The woman led her into the house and brought her into A small but quite nice living room.

"Miss? May I ask what your name is?" Ruby said with a smile.

"I'm Inuzuka Hana, Kiba's older sister."

"Ah nice to meet you."

"Um…Ruby might I offer you a towel and blow-drier you're soaked."

"Huh? I'm fine thank you, might I just ask where I'll be sleeping so I can change?"

Hana grinned and scratched the back of her head.

"Well you see your room has yet to be finished, so you'll be sleeping with Kiba…" She said.

"EH?! Sleep with _Kiba-kun?_"

"Yes…sorry but his bed is rather large and Akamaru will be fine on the floor."

"I see…what about Mikimaru?" Ruby asked as the dog poked her head out of the suitcase.

"Ha-ha! I see why you like my brother!"

"Huh? Well I'm from the land of the wolves, as you know…" Before Ruby knew it Hana had picked up Mikimaru and was inspecting her like a foreign object.

"What breed I've never seen this one before…"

"She's a genuine wolf pup…mix."

"Mix?"

"Half regular wolf, half …something else." _Better change the subject before she finds out about Tatsuko…_

"Something else you say…"

She was saved when Kiba opened the door.

"Ruby?" He asked surprised to see her in his house.

"Yo, Kiba."

I'm going to go now…I have a date after all, see ya later Ruby-chan." Hana said leaving Ruby and Kiba alone.

"Why'd you walk off?" Kiba asked sitting down beside her on the couch.

"I was embarrassed for one and two …is a personal reason."

Kiba smiled and took Akamaru off of his head onto his lap.

"Personal…?"

"Yeah, it's kinda the reason why I'm in Konoha."

"Huh…well to change the topic why didn't Gaara the guy who hates human contact not wanna pull away from you when he had the chance?"

"I don't really know I thi-" Ruby was interrupted by the ring tone of her cell phone. "One sec Kiba!" She quickly reached into her pocket pulling out an I-phone.

"Hello?"

"**Hey guess who?"** A male voice asked.

"Brother!"

"**Heh…I was never good at hiding things now was I?"**

"Not from me."

"**Hey sis…guess what?"**

"What?"

"**It's something you can't tell **_anyone_** okay?"**

"Um…1 sec."

"**Okay sis."**

Ruby turned to Kiba and smiled at what she saw, Kiba was rolling around with Akamaru and Mikimaru.

"Kiba-kun…I need you to leave for a second…personal call."

"Wow lot's of stuff is personal for a princess huh?" He said as he started leaving with Akamaru and to Ruby's surprise Mikimaru followed.

"Odd." She whispered putting the phone back to her ear.

"Okay…I'm back what is it?"

"I've joined up with this guy called Orochimaru He said I have great potential and when I told him about you and Tatsuko, He brought me to Konohagakure. And there's a guy from here with me I believe his name is Sasuke."

"That's great brother! Can I go see you soon?"

"**Heh…about that…You have to get out of this village ASAP okay?"**

"Eh? Why?"

"We plan on destroying it."

"Brother!"

"This village has bad intentions…and Orochimaru plans on getting rid of them."

"Brother…your being fooled…"

Her brother sighed on the other end of the phone. **"No… I'm not… But I must tell you something else…"**

"What is it?"

"My eyes…have turned red."

And with that her brother hung up leaving Ruby sitting on Kiba's couch too stunned to speak, then she fainted.

~Ruby's dream~

A calm eyed dark-haired boy approached a demon wolf.

"They don't know about Tatsuko…they're scared of your eyes." He said. The wolf struck the boy.

"Liar!" It shouted.

The boy was bleeding horribly but still smiled and struggled to get up.

"Your not a monster." He whispered.

"Lies!" The demon struck the boy again; he flew back and closed his eyes.

"Your right…" he whispered through clenched teeth. His faced aged to sixteen his hair grew into the style Ruby last saw it in it was her brother. He opened his eyes all pain gone, his eyes were red like hers, and they were filled with love and truth.

"Sister…you _are_ a demon but what does that change? I still love you."

"Stop! STOP LYING TO US!" Shouted the demon. Biting the teen's shoulder, blood trickled down his shoulder to his hand; he gripped it as it turned into a bloody katana.

"I'm not…but I'm ready to kill." Again the boy changed into a 17th century man holding an old fashioned gun.

"It's a beast!" He yelled his grey eyes staring down at the wolf demon wolf fear.

"Shut up! I'm neither beast nor am I human!" The demon shouted beginning to be surrounded by darkness.

"What am I?" Whispered the now black wolf. Soon it was engulfed and all that could be heard was a lone wolfs cry.

~End Dream~

"Naruto!" I heard Sakura yell my name.

"Yeah?" I asked lazily rubbing sleep from my eyes.

"Sasuke-kuns back!" She said bursting into my house.

"What?!" I got up quickly still in my pajamas. "Sakura-Chan I need to change quickly please turn around!" I yelled getting out my favorite orange outfit that was a tad newer then the other ones. I quickly threw it on and ran out to Sakura.

"Let's go!" I yelled.


	5. Hn

A/N: Okay people who like or enjoy or whatever this story GIVE ME SOME REVEIWS! Please I don't really know if you want me to do some changes, like so far Gaara likes Ruby but so does Kiba and she prefers Kiba do you want that to change? Do you like what I'm doing with it? Would you prefer I changed some stuff? I mean guys c'mon I've had lots of people add this to their favorite stories and story alerts so I know your reading it! Just tell me what you think! …sorry if I sound a little needy : ) My mommy cursed me. So Thanks for reading I'm sick so sorry if this chapters really short. Plus I have people waiting on chapters for Taming Beauty's Darkness and Cry me a river and get over it. So this could be cut short.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked the dark haired teen.

"Yo, Sakura, Naruto." He replied raising a hand.

"Sasuke…we need to get my sister before we start." A new black haired boy said appearing beside Sasuke, He had a sheathed katana strapped to his back, he was taller then Sasuke and looked around 16 at least his eyes were closed and arms crossed across his chest. Sasuke somewhat smirked.

"Sure, sure…let's go find her." He said passively.

~Kiba's House~

Kiba had already been told about Sasuke but had decided to stay at home with Ruby, she had, had some sort of nightmare and was shivering.

"C-can I c-call G-Gaara?" She asked through chattering teeth.

"Sure I don't see why not." Kiba said smiling.

"O-okay t-thanks." Ruby picked up her phone and dialed the hotels number.

"Hello Konoha hotel would you like to book a room?" Said a secretary.

"N-no I would l-like to talk t-to a guest p-please."

"Okay, what guest would that be miss?"

"Sabaku n-no Gaara."

"Okay…one moment please."

There was more ringing one, two, then Gaara picked up.

"Hello?"

"Yo G-Gaara."

"Hey Ruby…why'd you call?" He said trying to hide the note of happiness in his voice.

"I'm sorry…f-for what I did…" She had begun to calm down only now a bright blush rose to her face and she was thankful that Gaara couldn't see her right now.

"Hn."

"What the hell does 'hn' mean anyway?"

"It means 'hn'."

"Great definition Gaara."

"Hn."

Ruby let out a giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"…Hn…" She said between laughs.

"And?"

"...You're so …clueless...to humor!"

"Hn."

"You know Gaara as a girl might I say you can sound…rather sexy when you 'Hn' like that." Ruby said modifying his quote.

"Hn." He said repeating himself.

"No but Gaara seriously, I'm sorry I shouldn't of walked of like that…just I was embarrassed."

"No, see Shukaku is…quite interested in Tatsuko, apparently she is, or was very attractive."

"I see…"

"Ruby…I must go before Temari gets suspicious."

"Ah…okay Gaara."

"Bye."

"Bye…oh and Gaara?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you…"

"For?"

"My first real friend…thanks."

"Hn." There was a smile in his voice not a smirk but a real smile. "Bye."

"Bye"

A/N: Okay sorry! I know it's short but my throat is killing me so I find it hard to think! I'm sorry but as soon as my tonsils are removed I won't be in school for a while so I'll have lots of free time okay? Sorry but please review! And thank you for reading I know it's not the best yet but I just got a good idea for the future and I just need to find out how to fit it in so please bare with me for a bit longer!


	6. Kiba likes puppies

A/N: Yeah…you guys are a great help…LOL Don't worry I don't hate any of you or any thing but I would like to ask you some thing if its not to hard. Should I tell the guy I like that I like him on Valentines Day?

Kiba and Ruby started watching _Air Bud_ in his room they were lying down on Kiba's large bed the fact they were in bed together forgotten as soon as the movie started. Ruby was wearing black pajama pants and a blue tank top to sleep in, Kiba just in a pair of boxer type pants Akamaru sleeping beside him and Mikimaru with Akamaru.

"Oi… Ruby you awake?" Kiba asked after ten minutes.

"Yes…The movies still on so why would I be asleep."

Kiba grinned sheepishly.

"Heh…well apparently girls fall asleep quickly…also you should see Hana with Air Bud she's asleep right away."

"I won't sleep that quickly." Ruby said smiling.

"Okay."

There was a loud knock on Kiba's door. Kiba quickly cursed the fact that his mother and sister weren't here and went to the door. Another knock.

"I'm coming!" Kiba said annoyed. He opened the door and Sasuke was standing right there.

"Sasuke…?" Kiba whispered surprised.

"Where's the girl…Akane?" Sasuke said. Ruby heard her proper name and got up quickly.

"Right here." She said smiling.

"You're to come with me, your brother's waiting at the gate." Sasuke said in monotone.

"No thank you." Ruby said with a bow. Sasuke looked slightly surprised but quickly collected his features.

"It's not a request." He said.

"I see then I guess I have no choice." Ruby said smiling. "Kiba please get behind me." She said forming a hand seal.

"But…"

"Kiba. Get. Behind. Me. Now!" Ruby said an evil aura surrounding her.

"Y-yes!"

Ruby formed two more and Sasuke began to do the same but before he could do his attack Ruby had done something horrible.

"Dance of the pups no jutsu! Cuteness overload!" And just like that little puppies of various breeds surrounded Sasuke.

"This won't work on me…" Sasuke said annoyed at the stupid jutsu.

Ruby smiled.

"It was so Kiba doesn't get in our way." She said motioning towards a sparkly-eyed Kiba.

She made two more hand seals.

"Wolf's cry!" She shouted, a long ear-splitting howl rang through the house Sasuke stood there stunned. She walked up to the boy and pushed him. He fell over. _What to play…what to play…_ Ruby sat on Sasuke and started smacking him across the face until his cheeks were red. Then randomly punching him, next kicking him in his soft spot as hard as she could. She finally decided he was going to be in enough pain cleaned her bloody knuckles, and howled. Sasuke winced in pain.

"What did you do…" He asked holding his groin rolling.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Little bitch…"

Ruby kicked him again bent over called upon Tatsuko's strength, picked Sasuke up and threw him.

"And stay away!" Ruby quickly formed a seal and all the puppies disappeared. "Kiba come." She said in a scolding voice Kiba followed obediently then realized what he was doing.

"Hey!" He said stopping.

"Come on let's watch the rest of this movie okay?"

"Okay…"

Ruby and Kiba climbed back into his large bed and watched the rest of their little dog movie then turned off the light.

"Hey Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that 'personal' reason?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you unless you guess."

"Huh…okay…"

"Now shut up so I can sleep dumb dog."

"Okay almighty bitch(Remember bitch is a female dog! Lol just HAD to do that.)

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N: So should I tell him? Oh and I'm going to write a one-shot of this for Valentines Day as well! : )


	7. Dates are nice and youthful

Ruby woke up to her phone ringing.

"Damn…" She quickly rubbed the sleep from her eyes and picked her phone up.

"Hello?"

"Hi…is it too early Ruby?"

"Huh? No of course not Gaara!"

"Hn…Okay."

"So…why did you call?"

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for breakfast." He said after a pause.

Ruby giggled.

"You mean like a date?"

"No, as…friends."

"Okay Gaara I'll just leave a note for Kiba, come by to pick me up okay?"

"Hn."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Ruby hung up and went to find some paper. She went over to Kiba's desk and searched through the drawers, pens, dog treats for Akamaru, laptop, Finally she got to the last drawer no paper but a scroll and a few pictures, the pictures were of a man holding a new born baby he was smiling proudly, he resembled Kiba same build. The next picture was of a three year old Kiba with this man next was of his whole family with him. _That must be Kiba's father…_ Ruby thought staring at the pictures, she stuffed it back into the drawer then fingered the scroll hungrily. _Too open or not to open…_ A yawning Kiba interrupted her thoughts; she quickly closed the drawer and walked over to him.

"Oi, Kiba I'm going out for a bit okay?"

"Okay…" He said yawning. Ruby picked up her clothes for the day and went to the bathroom. She walked out of the washroom wearing a solid purple tube top and jeans. She put her hair in pigtails and put on a white and black belt. She quickly went out the door and tied a crystal dagger around her neck. She took a look at her I-pod to check the time and noted that it had been a good ten minutes. She stood there waiting until Gaara showed up after another fifteen minutes. She was going to say something about him taking so long but the expression he was wearing was priceless. Gaara was…smiling. Not over the top Naruto smile but a 'yeah-that's-right-I'm-smiling-what-you-gonna-do?' smile.

"Hey Gaara!"

"Hi."

Ruby put her I-pod away and went out to Gaara.

"Let's go eat."

"Hn."

"Uh…Gaara…I want to ask you something…" Ruby said a blush rising to her face.

"Yes?"

"When you saw me dancing you called me sexy…do you really think I am?"

Gaara stopped walking and looked Ruby up and down a criticizing expression on his face.

"Well…honestly, your eyes are creepy at first glance, your hair makes your eyes look more violent, your skin is pale, and you're too nice even though you can have an acid edge. That's about all the bad things about you, but, after a second look your eyes are soft and caring, your ebony hair goes well with your creamy complexion and crimson eyes, your sweet even though you've had a rough start and your body type is very appealing not to mention the fact that you have a nice ass and breasts. So yes I think you're quite sexy. Now may we continue our way to lunch?" He said flatly.

Ruby blushed brighter and smiled.

"Thanks Gaara."

"Hn."

They walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way, Gaara stopped walking at a small park with a large sakura tree in the middle.

"We're here." He said.

"But, Gaara what are we going to eat?"

He smirked slightly and took off his gourd.

"I packed food…Temari said that you'd prefer a picnic and helped prepare it."

"You're sweet Gaara." Ruby said smiling at the redhead. He took out the blanket she had slept with on their way here and set it down. Then he reached into his gourd and pulled out four small bento boxes and placed them down on the blanket. Ruby sat down a huge grin on her face _Breakfast with Gaara! Yay!_ She thought almost squealing in pure joy. Just as they were about to begin eating a noise interrupted them.

"Youth!!!" They heard someone shout just then a black-haired, green suited, bushy-browed boy came running towards them.

"Gaara-kun! You and this youthful girl are up early! Youth is strong with you!" He shouted Gaara looked flatly at Lee.

"Lee I think that Naruto's doing un-youthful things in his apartment."

"Oh Gaara-kun your as youthful as ever! I must save Naruto-kun from un-youthfulness!" Lee shouted then ran off the flames of youth burning in his eyes. Ruby just stared after him a confused expression on her face.

"Gaara, who or what was that?" She asked.

"His name's Rock Lee he's obsessed with youth and his sensei…strange kid he almost beat me once." Gaara said as he opened one of the boxes.

"O-K…well…let's eat." Ruby said smiling, half an hour later Gaara and Ruby were lying beside each other on the blanket.

"Gaara how long will you be staying here?" Ruby asked looking at his beautiful green eyes.

"Depends…Temari said as long as possible she wants to be with Shikamaru."

"Hm…okay let's have fun before you leave then, will you kiss me again?" Ruby asked slightly blushing.

"Hn?"

"Kiss me."

Gaara leaned over to her and lightly pressed his lips against Ruby's, Ruby wrapped her arms around Gaara and pulled him close.

~End of chapter commentary with Lee~

Lee: "Ah! An un-youthful end to such a youthful chapter!"

Gai: "Lee! That is youthful love!"

Lee: "That's a youthful point!"

Gai: "Lee!"

Lee: "Gai-sensei!"

Gai: "Lee!"

Lee: "Gai-sensei!"

Tsunade: "NEXT!"


	8. I'm about to die

A/N: Yeah, yeah, long time no write you've practically lost interest and want me to die in a hole for allowing you to read this crap then enjoy only to realize that I will only update every now and then. But too damn bad! I was busy with some REAL work such as my actual book I might post on fiction press so far I haven't put anything up on that account. But meh kill me so what? Well I'm sure your tired of my babbling so here I go STORY BEGIN! PLOT BUNNIES ATTACK MY BRAIN!

~Naruto's POV~

I yawn and look up.

"Where are Kiba and Ruby? And Sakura and Ino …I'm all alone waiting for them!" I yell at myself getting a few odd stares but nothing out of the ordinary. I'm sitting in Ichiraku Ramen drinking some miso soup. (A/N: I've been spelling that wrong haven't I?)

"Naruto-kun you sure you're gonna hold up for the ramen? I bet the others would understand and it's already past your usual eating time…" Ayame asks me with a kind smile.

"Yeah I'll be fine! Just waiting…and waiting…" I reply my stomach rumbling. "Ah! Waiting makes you hungry…dattebayo…" I continue holding my stomach. Ayame smiles at me.

"Okay then one on the house but don't tell the old man he'll take it out of my pay. And the cheap doesn't give his own daughter an allowance…"

I grin and open my mouth to speak but I hear the sweet voice of Ruby.

"Naru-chan! Sorry we're late! I brought Kiba-kun! I also brought Gaara-kun along to okay?" She says running towards me holding both Kiba and Gaara's hands smiling. Kiba has a slight blush on his face and Gaara has a small smirk.

"Sure Ruby-chan!" I say with a trademark grin on my face._Ohh…looky here! Cute demon girlie again! Naruto you lucky bastard…her demon was once my partner…the legendary wolf with the legendary fox but now she's sealed away. C'mon damn brat let's get her and do this and that you know mess around._I just ignore the damn fox and keep grinning at Ruby.

"Oi Ruby-chan…where's Mikimaru?" Kiba asks her, Ruby smiles bigger and points to her bust.

"Where else?"

Kiba's nose starts to bleed a little and Ruby laughs.

"You can handle sleeping with me, you can handle me soaking wet and your fine when I'm in my underwear but as soon as I point to my boobs and say my dogs there you start fantasizing?" Ruby says still smiling, but Gaara, Kiba and I all exchange glances.

"What?" she asks confused.

"You slept with Kiba?" I ask shocked.

"Yeah? This isn't normal here? Don't people who live together sleep together?"

"No." Gaara and I say in sync.

"Oh…well I used to sleep with my maids, servants, cooks, parents, possible husbands, etc. etc." She says as if it's perfectly normal then she continues, "We also bathed together, and dressed together…but they never really were my friends they tended to avoid me…" She ended with a shrug. I feel my nose start to bleed at the mentioning of her bathing with other girls.

"Princess-san! Sorry Ino and I are late!" I hear Sakura-chan tell running towards us.

"Ne…why do Kiba and Naruto have nose bleeds?" Ino asks Ruby.

"I really have no clue…" Ruby says slowly.

I wipe my nose on my sleeve. "That doesn't matter anymore let's eat dattebayo!" I yell sitting back down on my stool.

Ayame looks at Ruby then to me. "Naruto-kun can I speak to you over here for a sec?" she asks me.

"Uhm…I guess Ayame-senpai…" I say as I follow her to behind the shop.

"Naruto-kun, is she…princess Akane?"

"Yeah…" I reply, Ayame squeals.

"Her brother is so hot!" She says jumping up and down.

"Ne…Ayame-senpai…can I go back and eat now?" I ask rubbing my stomach and point slightly towards the others.

"Sure Naruto-kun." She says dreamily.

I walk back and sit down on my stool. I begin having a conversation with Kiba, and Ino, Sakura and Ruby are all squealing like mad. As soon as the ramen arrives we dig in.

~1 Hour later Normal POV~

Ruby had left Naruto and the others at the ramen shop and went in search of a natural water source. After half an hour of searching she finally found a rather excluded lake, the water was crystal clear and showed the koi and other fish underneath, perfect. Quickly she looked around making sure she was alone. Then she striped to her underwear and stepped onto the slick surface.

"Tatsuko?" She asks aloud.

'_I'm here.'_

_Okay…can we use __**that**__ now?_

'_Your sure were alone?'_

_Yes._

'_Okay…here we go…'_

White chakra makes a fog over the lake, and Ruby's blue chakra surrounds her feet. She starts a new dance, a quicker more aggressive dance but still her movements were graceful and delicate. Her nails grow into delicate claws and her movements slow. White chakra forms two tails and her movements quicken again.

_'I don't know about this…I could kill you…'_

_C'mon already!_

'_Okay…'_

Ruby opens her eyes open showing Tatsuko's ice-blue irises. Slowly Ruby bends down and touches her hand to the surface of the lake, she begins to rise again slowly, the water following the movements of her hand. She twists and turns then stops.

"Ice." She whispers. And just like that the lake turns into ice along with her ribbon of water, Ruby smiles and begins to walk, she slips on the ice falls and lands on her head, the lake turns back into water and she blacks out, sinking.

A/N: Oh yeah! …Who's gonna save her? No one was around right? OMG! Gaara can't swim(His sand duh water makes sand mud useless mud...)! And all Kiba can do is dog paddle! But she's my main! Can I kill her off?! Well I'm publishing it like this I already have ideas on how to continue but meh later I guess…I'm going to a movie! This chapter took my two hours! So appreciate it! I went threw like…ten cups of ice tea for an idea…my bunnies were being stupid and just giving me art ideas. Damn rabbits…


	9. Death would be better

~Ruby's POV~

It's dark, it feels like I'm in the center of it all I'm not floating or sinking. I can't see, hear, feel, smell or taste anything. Is this it? Is this how I die? I try to call out Tatsuko but nothing; I can't sense her within me.

I relax my body, then realize I haven't been breathing, a sudden need for air washes over me my lungs are burning for air it feels like they'll burst. My eyes shoot open wide I see the surface above me but I can't move, my mouth opens and a see bubbles float up, again I close my eyes praying someone will come save me.

~Normal POV~

A girl walks into a clearing; she scans the area with her pearl eyes for her secret lake and spots it.

"Byakugan." She whispers and scans the area again. She nods to herself and removes her clothing showing a purple bikini with a darker purple flower on the right breast. She removes her shoes and begins to walk to the water. As she gets closer she begins to sense the presence of someone in the water then she sees bubbles.

"W-who…" She says stepping to the edge of the water looking in, her arms crossed over her chest.

Then as she scans the water she sees a girl, from yesterdays party. "Ruby-san?" She whispers. As she stares she notices that ruby is only in her underwear and that her clothes are thrown all over the ground, looking at the scene Hinata begins to imagine the struggle between this pretty teen and some perverted drunk man. _Kya! _ She mentally screams.

"I'll save you…" She says diving in.

Hinata swims as fast as her delicate bodice will allow Hinata doesn't close her eyes and keeps swimming ignoring the sting. She finally reaches her destination and picks the princess up bridal style; she is surprised at how light she is.

Hinata begins to surface. And inhales deeply. "Hold on Ruby-san…" She says beginning to swim back to land.

~20 minutes later~

Ruby's unconscious body lies in a hospital bed; Hinata is standing beside her still in her bikini holding a white towel close to her stomach The white room is irritatingly quiet, Hinata had rushed over here after finding the pale princess. Sakura walks in wearing a nurse's outfit.

"Hinata, are you okay?" She asksconcerned.

"Y-yes…I'm fine S-Sakura-san…fine." Hinata replies staring at Ruby.

"You look scared…maybe you should go home and get changed…she's going to be fine too okay? Tsunade-sensei looked at her, and said that you saved her any later and she would of died! Hinata you're a hero so stop looking so scared." Sakura says flashing a sweet smile.

Hinata shakes her head. "No…I-I think I'll stay. As long as that's okay I don't want to I-interfere!" Hinata says looking up a Sakura unsure, her white eyes wide and her face worried.

"It's fine, mind if I stay in with you? I have some questions for you and we never talk."

Hinata nods.

Sakura takes Hinata's hand and leads her to two chairs on the other side of the bed.

"Hinata your honest right?" Sakura asks sitting down on one of the chairs, Hinata nods in reply and sits down too.

"Okay…I need to tell someone this and Ino pig would laugh…so I'm going to tell you. Okay?"

"Y-yes Sakura-san can tell me a-anything and I w-won't tell a soul." Hinata says silently adding, _Not even Naruto-kun._

"Hinata-chan, I miss Sasuke-kun…I love him…but, I think that…I'm starting to have feelings towards another boy…"

Hinata nods along.

"And…I think I might be…falling for…Naruto…" Sakura says slowly looking down. Hinata sits there in shock.

"Na-Naruto-kun!?" She half-shouts surprised.

"Ne? I said Naruto?!" Sakura says just as surprised her emerald eyes wide.

Hinata nods.

"I…I meant Gaara…why did I say Naruto…this doesn't make sense…I meant Gaara…not Naruto…Gaara!"

"What about me?" Gaara says opening the door, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Nothing!" Sakura says blushing.

Hinata recovers from her state of shock and looks back to Ruby. Gaara ignores Sakura and walks over to Ruby, placing the flower in an empty vase, and then he turns around to leave.

Ruby's eyes flutter open; she turns her head to the right and saw Gaara's back. "Gaara?" She asks.

"Hn." He says still walking. Ruby smiles and throws off her blankets then she rushes over to Gaara and hugs his back.

"Why're you leaving I just woke up!"

He unwraps her arms and keeps walking, "Leave me alone," he says acidly, he sends her an icy glare and continues. "Or you die. Your petty little Tatsuko will just let you sink again." Then he turns and walks away.

"Gaara…" Ruby says, "You…you…" She is unable to find the words to express this feeling of abandonment, her first friend has left her, and she is alone.

She turns around to face the confused girls unaware of her now ice-blue eyes. Quickly she grabs her clothes and opens the window.

"Thanks…" She mutters to Hinata then she jumps out the window and lands running, she runs faster then usual at the speed of a demon her demon, a thirst for blood washes over her, Tatsuko has completely taken over her.

* * *

A/N: See? Fluff all gone…-sob-. Don't worry next chapter will not be all that bad 'cause Kiba-kun's in it WOOT! GO KIBA! …Kiba is cute and wait 'til you see it or read it, it's cute but evil to me…I think you'll enjoy. Please for the love of pancakes give me some reviews!!! Thank you.

-eats pancakes- Mmmm


	10. Teeth, Blood and a Kiss

A/N: Teehee thank you Sir Greatness your reviews are greatly appreciated! –Hands you cookies- these are for when your computer needs to access your cookies… now anyhow I was reading the manga (for Naruto) and guess what! There are only nine tailed beasts, and only like, two possibly three are girls, not only that only one girl actually has a name. So being technical as I am Tatsuko will NOT be a tailed beast…but uh she'll be something else? Um…I'll figure something out…now your probably bored with my ramblings and want to know how Kiba will be involved in this…so here we go I guess….

~Kiba's POV ~

I'm looking out at a meadow and there in it is my father.

"Kiba! Get over here!" He yells seriously at a younger me; I look over to the left to see myself run to my father.

"Papa! Papa guess what papa!" I say, I am unable to comprehend his serious tone at my young age.

"What?" He says smiling down at my smaller self.

"Mama says I'll be able to become a ninja just like papa!" I yell excited.

I try closing my eyes these painful memories are pointless, but I can't I'm just watching the scene.

"Kiba that's good but listen to me okay?"

"Okay papa what is it?"

"Papa's leaving."

"Where is he going and when will he be back?" I hear myself say watching as my happy face gets worried.

"Papa doesn't know…I'll be gone in two days time."

Again I try to close my eyes and it works, all I see is blackness and when I open them again I'm lying in my room. I sigh and get up. _Damn father…_ I think. I sit up and yawn. I quickly walk over to my dresser and pull out my clothes for the day and get into them.

_I wonder where Ruby is? _I think to myself looking around the room.

I go to the kitchen and get out a box of cereal, pour some in a small bowl, add milk and begin eating. I hear a small whimper at my feet.

""Akamaru just go to your own food bowl this is mine!" I say with my mouth half full.

"Mmm-mm-mm…" Akamaru whines sadly, I roll my eyes and pick him up.

"You win have the rest." I sigh leaving him on the counter, he wags his tail and barks.

"Yeah, yeah I'm great…" I say getting my sandals on. "C'mon…" I say annoyed leaning against my front door. Akamaru happily slurps up the rest of my cereal and jumps off the counter and runs towards me.

"Mikimaru!" I call, Ruby's dog had come here last night without Ruby. The white runs over to me and barks.

"I don't know either…" I say picking Mikimaru and Akamaru up and placing them on my shoulders. "Why don't we follow her scent? It won't be hard Ruby's is the sweetest scent I've ever smelt," at that Akamaru barked and so did Mikimaru.

"You guys smell good too it's just…she's…"

Akamaru barked again and I opened the door as a small blush rose to my cheeks.

"So what if I like her?"

Mikimaru barked.

"What? She has an arranged marriage?" I ask surprised _No way this is NOT happening the first girl I like enough to actually say love…has an arranged marriage._ I think to myself panicked.

Mikimaru barks again.

"Shut up!" I yell at her. I go around back and tell the dogs to get off of me. There I take off my shirt and take out my skateboard along with a blue helmet. Akamaru gets his skateboard and helmet (Which by the way matches mine.) and nudges Mikimaru to get on the skateboard. I roll my eyes and bend down doing up Akamaru's helmet.

"Sorry Miki-Miki I don't have an extra helmet." I say and with that I push off following the sweet scent of Ruby.

~Gaara's POV~

It's better now that she hates me, I mean I wouldn't do any good for her…I'd be a nuisance. I couldn't even save her…

Don't be so hard on yourself boy! You've always been good to me! Well until Naruto…but still it's not your fault.

I wasn't with her…I was being stupid and careless I'm the kind of person who's destined to be a loner.

This time Shukaku didn't reply. I got up and walked into the living room of the hotel room we had rented. I plopped down on the couch and looked around. It was actually a pretty nice room for a hotel, to bedrooms a living area that was attached to a kitchen and a bathroom with a shower and bath. The floor in the bedrooms were carpet and the bathroom and kitchen area were tile and the living room area was a rug a large rug.

"Gaara!" Temari yells barging through the door.

"Hn." I reply lifting one hand up.

"Gaara we're leaving tomorrow got it?" She said to me sadly.

"Okay." I reply ignoring her sad tone.

"Gaara…I know you're still getting used to the idea of seeing me as a sibling…but, please start y'know…try to be a little caring?" Temari says sitting beside me on the couch. I look at her and smirk slightly.

"Yes I'll try, so I believe this means you want me to ask you why and what's wrong?"

Temari nods.

"Okay…What's wrong Temari?"

"Shika-kun is on a mission and the other blondie is with him!"

I roll my eyes. "So?" I ask not getting the problem.

"It's like…um…Okay so Ruby. You like Ruby and don't deny it. So imagine her all alone with Kiba or Naruto. Get it?" Temari says looking at me puffy eyed.

"Yes you mean you're jealous."

"Uh-huh…" She said with a sob.

"Temari…may I ask you another question?"

"Uh-huh…" Temari said wiping her eyes, "What is it?"

"Well…"

~Normal POV w/ Ruby!~

A white chakra engulfed Ruby as she ran, her eyes wild scanning the area.

"Ruby! There you are!" Kiba yells looking at her.

"Grrrr." Ruby growls eyeing Kiba.

"Wha? What's wrong?" He asks staring he takes his helmet off and throws on the ground.

Ruby charges at Kiba tackles him and then bites his arm as he struggles. Ruby's chakra stings Kiba's skin, Kiba tries getting out from under her again but fails.

"Miki-Miki and Akamaru get away!" The dogs whimper then comply.

"Ruby stop!" Kiba yells at her.

~Ruby's point of view~ (A/N: Why did I type that instead of the abbreviation POV?)

All around me is dark. The darkness is inviting. I don't want to leave it.

"Ruby! Stop!" I hear Kiba's voice yell.

_Stop? Stop what?_

'_Ha-ha! Being in control feels _nice._'_

_Tatsuko?_

'_Bingo baby.'_

_No! what're you doing to Kiba! _

'_Nothing…'_

_No!_

'_Try to stop me.'_

I look around myself desperately I see my mother's sad face, looking down at me.

"Why? I didn't want this…I didn't want that _thing_ to be mine! I wish I had died during labor!" She cries. My father nods.

"It was for the best…" He whispers.

Mom…

"Let's pretend okay? Make her feel like we love her and when she realizes she's alone in this world we'll send her away okay dear?" My father asks.

No…father…you're wrong. I'm not alone! Gaara knows my solitude! Kiba and Naruto…and Sakura and Ino-pig! They're my friends! I'm not alone! Tatsuko stop! Stop hurting Kiba-kun!

I open my eyes. I look at my surroundings, I taste blood in my mouth, along with flesh I open my jaw and see a bloody arm come out and fall to the ground I look in the direction of the head only to see Kiba my eyes widen shocked.

"Kiba!" I yell and quickly I crawl off of him. "Sorry! Sorry! Lemme see your arm I leaned under a skilled medic nin for a while!"

"Kiba looks at me surprised then his expression softened. "Okay…but, what happened to you, you were all y'know crazy." He asks concerned pushing his arm out to me, only now I notice he's shirtless.

"Kiba…I'm…I'm sorry it's…"

"Personal?" He says finishing my sentence.

"Yeah…" I start healing his arm. "Really personal…"

"It's okay…I mean it was an accident right?" He asks smiling I nod in reply. "Besides…who could stay mad at you?" He asks his smile softening and his eyes gentle I the question was rhetorical, I lean forward to give him a hug, but Kiba had another idea. He leans forward placing his arms on my shoulders and pushing me back onto the grass he then presses his lips to mine, starting my second kiss of the day with the second boy.


	11. Fishface and Redeye

Kiba and I are lying there on the grass he has one arm wrapped around my waist and my head is on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. _Ba-dup, ba-dup, ba-dup._ I close my eyes, and allow his steady heartbeat to lull me to sleep.

~Dream~

I'm running quickly my heart beating my eyes wide, I am six, a man is chasing me his robe is dark and red clouds are on it. I cannot see his face but I know it's not a good one.

"This little girl isn't a Jinchuuriki is she?" He asks a man beside him, the other's red eyes glisten in the light.

"Kisame you've at least read some folklore have you not?" The Red-eye asks eyeing the man in front of me.

"'Course not Itachi! I don't read!" The man in front of me turns around slightly and light shows on his blue skin I inhale and back away into a wall. "Ne... Ne…Itachi look her eyes a Ruby red!"

"Pl-please…" I whisper.

"Aw look it's begging!" Fish-face smiles. Red-eye rolls his eyes.

"I hate kids…" He says.

"Ahem…Mr. Fish-face?" I whisper a little louder.

"I like her." Red-eye says smirking.

"Fish face! She called me fish face!" Fish-face yells.

"Uh…sorry…Mister…. uh…. Kisame." I say remembering the name Red-eye called him.

Red-eye bends down to me. "Call him what you what Ruby." He says kindly.

"My…my names Akane." I whisper.

"Is it? I'd prefer Ruby it suits you more just like the gem see?" Red-eye pulls out a small red orb out of his cloak from an invisible pocket.

"Pre-pretty…" I mutter looking at it, "Am I really like it?" I ask a little louder. Red-eye nods.

"Yes."

Fish-face Kisame was about to say something but Red-eye's other hand flies up and covers Kisame's mouth.

"You are very similar to it." Red-eye continues still smiling.

"Then…please call me Ruby." I say with my own smile.

Red-eye took his hand off of Kisame's mouth and patted my head lightly. "Okay, Ruby-chan please call me Itachi and call him whatever you want." He said gesturing to Kisame.

"Ne…Itachi-senpai?" I whisper.

"Yes?"

"May I call you Itachi-nee-chan?"

His face went blank for a moment and he looked distant then suddenly he whispered. "Yes…our eyes are similar." And when he said that as young as I am I understand he is not talking about color.

"Itachi! Goddamit! Let's just complete out Goddamn task!" Kisame hissed. Itachi sighed.

"Kisame…let's leave." He replied.

I looked up at him "Don't go…" I whisper.

"He stands up and smiles down at me, "I'll be back." He says I nod. Then he leans down and takes my hand in it he places two small objects I look down to see a crystal dagger and the ruby.

"Thank you Itachi." I say but when I look up they were already gone

~End dream~

"ITACHI!" I yell looking around. It's nighttime and Kiba's eyes shot open at my outburst.

"You knew Itachi?" He asks.

"Yeah…wait…_you_ know him!" I yell happy.

"He used to be part of this village. He killed his clan except for one kid." Kiba says through yawns. Our dogs are curled up beside Kiba and I notice we're still outside; the darkness is overwhelming just like the night seven years ago.

"Itachi wouldn't do that…"

"Heh this one would."

"Well he's not my Itachi!"

"Yeah? What does yours look like?"

"Well black hair, red eyes…black cloak with red clouds-" Kiba cut me off.

"That's our Itachi."

I looked at Kiba searching for any sign of mockery on his serious face. "Your…your serious?"

He nods. No! No! I refuse to believe this! I shake my head rapidly.

He takes my face between his hands. "Why do you refuse to believe me?" He asks confused.

"Itachi-san is like-"

"A brother." I hear Itachi's cool voice say, the tone is different from long ago. I spin around at see his calm face emotionless his eyes empty of anything, just crimson.

"Itachi-san!" I yell and jump up to embrace him; a sweet scent enters my nose.

"Just like before…" I whisper. Kiba's just lying there shocked Mikimaru is still sleeping.

Itachi smirks, "We are leaving now…" He says.

"N-no!" Kiba yells.

"Itachi…give me on more week…" I whisper to him, he looks down to me then nods.

"One week."

Then with that he pushes me away and takes my hand like the time before, this time he bends down and kisses it, I feel myself blush and stare at my hand shocked. I look up and he's gone.

I turn around feeling the need to see Gaara just Gaara. I look at Kiba; he's still shocked and wide-eyed.

"Kiba?" I whisper.

"Ruby…" He says.

~Next day~

"Gaara you ready?!" Temari yells interrupting my peaceful thought pattern in my shower.

"Temari I'm in the shower. Do you honestly think I'd be ready?" I reply annoyed.

"Right…sorry…"

I continue washing my hair; even though it's my weakness I like water…and showers.

There's a knock on the door, _who the hell…?_ I think.

"Yo!" I hear Ruby yell after opening the door for herself.

"Yo Ruby!" Temari yells back.

"For the love of god would you let a guy shower in peace!?" I am at my breaking point. Luckily I no longer hear anything and finish showering peacefully. I get out of the shower and take a green towel to dry myself off; I wrap it around my waist and open the door. Ruby is sitting on the couch, wearing a white dress that goes down do her knees and had a black trim along with a large black ribbon around her middle which was tied in a bow at the back. Her hair is in two pigtails again.

She doesn't look up at me or smile as I enter the room. "Hn." I mumble walking past her to go to my room.

"Gaara." She says slowly and forcefully I can tell she feels uncomfortable, I glance at her to see her expression, she blushing and her hands are on her lap, and she's playing with her fingers nervously.

"Where's Temari?" I reply in monotone.

"She left to see Shikamaru." Ruby answers quickly.

"Hn." I nod as I continue to walk back to my room.

"Gaara." She says again. I sigh and turn around.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Uhm…" She starts, looking down.

"Look at me if you want to speak to me." I say. I want to see her face I want to know if she scared.

She looks up and she doesn't look scared just sad, very, very sad. But amidst the sadness a smile forms on her lips and a little blood trickles out of her nose.

"Gaara, you know how to tempt a girl don't ya?" She says trying to hide her sad tone I raise an invisible eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I reply confused.

"Never mind…just go put some clothes on would ya?" She says still in a fake happy tone, I nod and go into my room. I get dressed and go back into the living room.

"What is it?" I ask her.

Ruby glances at me again I see tears running down her face as she looks at me.

"Gaara," She sounds unusually calm for someone who's crying. "I…I think I'm in love with you." She looks away blushing again, I don't understand why she's crying. _Is loving me that bad? _

"Hn." I reply.

"You don't say goddamn 'hn' when someone says they love you!" She yells at me more tears streaming down her face.

"Okay…what do I say then?"

"I don't know anything!"

"So then hn is fine."

"Anything other then hn!"

A flashback of my talk with Temari enters my mind.

"Gaara that's so sweet!" Temari squealed.

"Just answer it." I retort annoyed.

"Okay well if she tells you that she likes you, you go up to her and kiss her as passionately as you can!"

"Okay."

"And if you're to shy to do that nod and say 'I know.' Or 'I feel the same.' In a sexy voice got it?"

"Mhm."

Then Temari teaching me a 'sexy' voice, which is basically my voice anyway, followed that. (A/N: Okay you don't agree with me? To goddamn bad!)

I walk over to Ruby, and bend over so my face is inches from hers; I feel her warm breath on my skin.

"I don't see the problem in that." I whisper, and then I tilt her head up slightly and push my lips onto hers.

She kisses back right away, she begins to lie down on the couch and I follow, her tongue licks at my bottom lip asking for entrance into my mouth, and I comply, she's lies down completely on the couch and I'm on top of her my knees digging into the cushions supporting me while my hands are on the cushion on either side of her face.

Her tongue is exploring my mouth as if memorizing it I do the same and she giggles slightly as I touch the roof of her mouth.

_Hey, I thought you didn't plan on doing THIS for a while._

_Kissing on a couch and sex are two very different things._

I wonder what this'll lead to…

_Go away damn pervert!_

_It's a little hard to obey you seeing as I'm INSIDE you._

For some reason that sounds sick…

I feel Ruby lean away slightly and remove her tongue I do the same.

"Gaara I'm leaving at the end of the week, we only have five more days."

I like how she said 'we' I look down at her (seeing as I'm on top.)

"I'm leaving today…" I sigh.

Temari, to my luck opens the door. I glance at her and she blushes a little bit.

"S-sorry to intrude Gaara!" She says turning around and closing the door behind her.

"You don't think Temari thought that…we were…making love do you?" Ruby asks me bright red. I nod.

"Will you get off?" Ruby asks me smiling a little.

"No."

"Why not?"

I lean over and kiss her again but then I pull away. "That's why." Then I climb off of her, I'm happy Temari left. Today is our last day.


	12. I won! SHIKAKUN LOST!

A/N: I write and I write…but who reads? –sob- WAHHHHHHH!!!!! I'm a baby…): Oh well…I just y'know…this is my favorite on of my stories yet Taming Beauty's Darkness has mare reviews and like the same amount of chapters! Why is everything I like so unpopular?! –sob- I'll live right Avery? Yes, that's right Avery you'll live. I should start writing shouldn't I Avery? Yes you should Avery. Okay Avery.

Does anyone even read this?

_Gaara's gone!_ I sob, I've been crying since this morning. Kiba came to see me a few times but I threw pillows at him and yelled 'personal' as loud as I could so now my throats sore and my head hurts but I can't control my self.

The door creaks open and I see Kiba's frightened look I give him a death glare and he shows me a tray. _Food!_ I mentally squeal before remembering the last rime I ate anything was with Gaara.

"Ruby…pillows aren't that painful just let me give you some food." Kiba says entering my newly finished room and sitting on my bed.

I curl up further in a ball and shake my head.

"Then I'll have to feed you." Kiba sighs. Then next thing I know Kiba's rolled me over and stretched my legs out straight.

"Kiba!" I yell shocked as he sits on me laying the tray down beside my body.

"You're the one that made this happen." He shrugged putting a spoon in some kind of noodle thing.

"What is that?" I ask cocking my head to the side and breathing in the rich meaty scent.

"My sisters beef ramen." He says putting some in my mouth as I open my mouth to speak again, the taste is amazing. Beefy with pepper and with the spice…and the complementing texture of the noodles is just too good to be true.

"Oh my god gimme more!" I yell waiting for Kiba to put more in my mouth. He smiles at me and keeps feeding me before I know it there the two of us are lying in my bed watching _Balto_.

Kiba turns his face and looks at me seriously. "Why were you so sad today." He asks me I have no idea how to answer I cannot tell Kiba about me and Gaara can I? No absolutely not.

"Personal?" I reply shrugging.

Kiba's face changes to one I've never seen before, the expression doesn't suit him it's too…mad and serious.

"Don't say that with every goddamn thing I ask! You sound just like everyone else I've ever cared about. That's the only fucking answer I get!" He yells at me, I can tell I look frightened at is outburst because his expression softens somewhat.

"Kiba…" I whisper he shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, it's just…ah goddamit. Whenever I ask my family a serious question about my father that's what they say 'personal' and whenever I ask why he left Hana tells me mom scared him away, but then if I ask mom she looks hurt or she gets mad at me. I was so little when he left all I want is some answers…but…but it's to personal to tell a son about his father!" Tears leak out of Kiba's eyes he closes them and I just look at him, this is what Kiba hides behind his cocky grin.

I don't know what to say or do, I just lie there beside Kiba and watch him cry, I don't tell him to stop or try to console him. These are tears that have been locked up, Even the strongest lock must break and allow the contents spill out, there is no way to stop that you can't relock it with the same lock you need a new one. So I wait for him to stop crying patiently and quietly. He stops and calms down a little I place my hand on his cheek. And his eyes open. I try to speak but my voice cracks only now I realize I was crying too.

I wipe his tears then my own. We fell asleep like that that night I didn't know what to tell him I also didn't want him to leave.

~Next day~

I wake up and to my surprise Kiba's gone, I look at the clock my bed to see that it's nine thirty. I yawn and get up, get dressed into some dirty clothes seeing as the only clean thing left is a kimono and take the rest of my laundry to the washing machine in the basement. I look around and notice the fact that there is A LOT of dirty clothes. I sigh and put in my stuff then take other clothes from the area and stuff it in there too. I put in a scoop of detergent then go upstairs again.

"KI-BAAA!" I yell.

"What?" He asks magically appearing in front of me.

"Gah!" I yell and stumble back. "Don't randomly appear in front of people!"

"But you called my name." Kiba said confused.

"…" I sigh and nod. "Whatever…Um…I promised Ino and Sakura I'd meet them at Dango Dazo today, so I'm sleeping over at Ino's house."

"Oh…" Kiba says looking a little disappointed. "Okay whatever." He shrugged it off, then looked at me questioningly, "Why were you in the basement?" He asks me.

"Oh? I was doing my laundry," I shrugged, which we seemed to be doing a lot of, "and when it's done will you take them out for me?"

"Uh…isn't there…uh…your...um…y'know…"

"Underwear?" I finish for him he blushes and nods, which makes me giggle.

"Kiba, it's not that big a deal is it?" I ask smiling.

"Uh…I guess not." He says. I smile at him and nod.

"Okay Kiba! I'm gonna go out with Ino and Sakura now okay?" I say beginning to walk to the door.

"Okay."

"Mikimaru!" I yell waiting for my familiar lean pup to come running, but for some reason she wasn't coming. "Miki!" I try again, I hear a small yelp and she comes waddling in not walking WADDLING she is FAAAT! My puppy is FAT!

"KIBA!" I scream picking my plump puppy in my arms and hugging her, Kiba comes rushing in trying to see what's wrong.

"What?!"

"What did you do to Miki?" I ask showing him my fat dog.

"Eh? Nothing! She's been with Akamaru ever since they met!" He says defending himself I look at him, and I can tell we both have the same look. The look of someone when they know they found something out that they feel really happy about knowing then letting that realization kick in they realize how horrible it is.

"You don't think that?" I ask my voice quivering he nods.

"Puppies…"

~Twenty Minutes later at Dango Dazo~

I can't believe Kiba still made me come even though my dog is currently El Prego, I wonder how she is…I bite my nail nervously, stop look at ragged edge of my nail, and start on a new one.

"Ruby!" Ino yells running towards me waving, she looks pretty today she her hair is up in a bun which is covered by an orange bag like thing, I don't see them very often and only on Ino so I don't know what it's called, she's wearing an orange shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey Ino!" I reply waving back.

"Sakura said she'd meet us later she said she was getting you something." Ino says stopping beside me.

I nod, and smile. "So are we still gonna eat?"

Ino smiles back and nods. "Ya, but is it okay if we have barbecue instead? I told Shikamaru and Chouji I'd meet them if I could."

I nod and begin walking with her.

"Hey…ano…Ruby will you pay for me?" Ino asks looking in her wallet for money.

"But, don't you have money?"

"Yes, but that's for shopping and I forgot to bring my eating money…"

"Well then it can't be helped…let's go."

Ino nodded and blushed slightly, we continued on to the barbecue place only to see Shikamaru trying to teach Chouji how to play Shoji. (A/N: If you don't know this…it's Japanese chess the game Asuma and Shikamaru always play…)

"Shikamaru! Chouji!" Ino yells running towards them. I have never seen such a fatso as Chouji EVER.

I walk behind Ino anxiously.

"Hey Ruby-san." Shikamaru says moving over enough to make room for me I sit down and smile a little bit.

"Just call me Ruby and I'll call you Shikamaru ne?" I say smiling. He nods and continues with his lesson to Chouji.

"Ano…Fa-Chouji…" I ask hoping he didn't notice the start of my remark.

"Did you just say FATASS??!!!" He yelled, I moved my hands up in surrender.

"No! No of course not! I said Chouji, Chouji not that horrible remark!"

"Oh…well then what is it Ruby?"

"Well…if both you and Shikamaru don't mind…may I play?" I ask gesturing to the Shoji board.

"Sure." Chouji says. Shikamaru nods and puts all the pieces back into place.

I giggle remembering when I last played this game.

"I won't go easy on you y'know!" I say beaming.

"Troublesome but I don't mind."

"Okay let's make a deal, I win you pay for _all_ of us, you win I pay and I do whatever you want."

"Okay."

And so we started, the barbecue came and Chouji ate, I did a little to but always kept concentrating on the game. Shikamaru and I were a perfect match every move was countered as strategically as possible, until now, I am about to lose, Shikamaru is putting me in a checkmate position he has learned all of my strategies after I played the first move and got his way to the king. I sigh and hear him say checkmate, this is the first time I lost, then I saw his move as I look up Shikamaru has forfeited his king to me, he said checkmate for me! I look up at him unsure.

"Jesus…your actually forfeiting?" I say shocked.

"It's to troublesome to continue." He sighs; I make the move and beam.

"YOU PAY!!" I yell for all of Konoha to hear.

"Yeah, yeah…" Shikamaru take out his wallet and outs the money on the table, I smile even bigger and take Ino's hand.

"Ino let's go shopping while these kind men know their inferiority to woman and pay for us!" I say pulling Ino with me while running away.

As soon as we exit the barbecue place I stop and turn to Ino. "So where are we meeting Sakura?" I ask trying to hold back laughter Ino looks _very_ confused. _Dumb blonde alert! _I think to myself.

"At a boutique not to far from here." Ino said pointing in the direction.

"Okay!" I follow her through the crowded streets, to a boutique called Chou **Butikku (Butterfly Boutique) There in front of the entrance is Sakura wearing a light pink dress with darker pink and light red petals on it, she is holding a white purse and has a thick white headband in her pink hair.**

**"Hey Sakura!" I yell smiling.**

**"Hey."**

**"Forehead you look pretty!" Ino smiles.**

"Thank you pig."

"No problem."

I walk over to Sakura and nudge her as I enter the store, "Shopping!" I yell excited, this will be my first time shopping with real friends.

~ A few hours later at Ino's house~

"I swear! Lee _has _to be related to Gai somehow!" Sakura shouted loudly.

"I know their _so_ intimate and those eyebrows!" Ino squealed along.

I sweat dropped and raised my hand. "Uh…who's Gai?" I asked a little bit scared of their reply. Ino and Sakura looked at each other for a second then Ino got up and opened the top drawer of her dresser and pulled out a picture of Tenten who I met on my first date here, Rock Lee who I met on my date with Gaara, some sexy white-eyed kid* and an adult Lee.

"Th-that's…THERE'S TWO OF THEM!" I screamed horrified. Sakura and Ino nodded sadly.

"Unfortunately so." Ino said sympathetically.

"How can you bear it!"

"Ear-plugs." Ino shrugged.

"Part-time tolerance and hitting Naruto." Sakura added flatly.

"But Naru-chan is so nice! How can you hit him!" I shouted, I liked Naruto; he was always nice to me.

Ino and Sakura exchanged glances. "_Naru-chan?_" They asked in sync.

"It's my nick name for him…" I whispered shyly a small blush climbing up my cheeks.

"Oh…okay…I guess there's nothing wrong with it seeing as you're such a flirt…" Sakura said shrugging. This comment took me off guard.

"Me? A flirt?" I scoffed.

"Yeah, I saw you kissing Gaara! And Tenten said she saw you kissing Kiba as well!" Sakura pointed out wisely.

"Not to mention the fact that Naruto, Lee and every guy who ever sees you, likes you!" Ino added in.

"Ino if that we're true-"

Sakura cut me off. "If only Sasuke would realize that I love him! I…I wish he'd come back…Ruby you're so lucky…every notices you! I have Lee and Naruto, but the guy I love walked off on me…saying thank you when he did…" Tears entered Sakura's eyes and Ino sighed and wrapped an arm around Sakura.

"Time for facials then we'll do each others hair and nails and do a fashion show with the stuff we got today, so stop sulking and let's get to work!" Ino said dragging Sakura into the washroom I followed excited. This was going to be very entertaining.

A/N:OMG…realization just kicked in! I finally know why Ino's nickname is pig! Ino means boar, I've known that for a while and I never noticed, and has anyone else realized that the team ino-shika-chou are animals? Ino = boar, Shika = deer and Chou = butterfly cool huh?

Well ending it there…I have a fuzzy outline for an ending I'm slightly regretting the whole Itachi thing…but I just love him so much! So don't kill me for excluding Gaara from this chapter and sending him off to Suna where a very perverted Kankuro awaits, he'll be back in the next chapter and no he's not coming back to Konohagakure…why do I always make Kankuro a pervert? I don't really know…it just happens…so thank you for reading if you did and…sorry if I've disappointed you…it was originally very perverted…much longer…and kinda violent but after much editing this is how it ended. Goodbye!!!!

I miss the reviews…I will live though!


	13. Good bye

A/N: Sorry for the wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: I'm fine with it…

Ruby: I'm not!

Gaara: …Oh…well she portrays me as um…

Ruby: She makes you act completely and utterly OC?

Gaara: Ya…

Ruby: I know how ya feel...

Gaara: How is that even possible? You are an OC

Ruby: …-sigh- You live in Avery's mind.

Gaara: Oh I see…

Ruby: Ya..

Hey! What's wrong with my mind?

Ruby: Everything.

Gaara: Yes.

-Sigh- Whatever Gaara I agree with you, you sexy thing…

Gaara: I don't know if I'm disgusted or flattered…

Ruby: Disgusted.

Gaara: Yep. –pukes in a magical barf bag-

* * *

Gaara sat alone, (not that anyone wanted to sit with him) just outside of Suna looking in the direction of Konoha. Kankuro walked up behind his younger brother and looked with him.

"So...you really miss this girl of yours eh Gaara?" He said to Gaara smiling.

"Hn." Gaara said briskly brushing the topic off.

"Oh whatever…all I know is she must be something to win the heart you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gaara asked annoyed.

"Nothing…just…you never seem to look at girls. I swear I almost thought you were gay."

Gaara gave Kankuro one of his signature 'shut-the-fuck-up' glares and opened his mouth to speak again. "First of all the girls in Suna are scared of me. Second, what's wrong with gay?"

"Um…" Kankuro looked uncomfortable and began shifting from foot to foot, "nothing I guess…"

"Precisely."

"So…what's her name again?"

"Ruby."

"You just call her Ruby?"

"Uh…yea…she never told us her last name."

"Where's she from?"

"Do you honestly never listen? The land of wolves." Gaara said his annoyance reaching its limit.

"Heh-heh I knew that." Kankuro said scratching the back of his head and smiling sheepishly. "So how big are her boobs?"

Gaara shot him another glare.

"That big eh?" Kankuro chuckled.

Gaara sighed and the cork of his gourd popped off, a hand of sand reached out and started moving towards Kankuro. "I warned you perverted brother." Kankuro's eyes widened and he started running away, Gaara allowed the sand back into his gourd. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a letter. (XD I love Gaara he so sexy and he don't even know why.) The letter was one he was writing to Ruby, though he doubted he would send it. He sighed and regarded the contents of the letter again.

"How am I this cliché?" He shook his head and turned back towards the village there stood Temari smiling at him. He kept his face expressionless and began walking past her.

"Gaara." She said to her sibling.

"Yes Temari?" He said still walking by.

"Promise me you won't do anything with your sand to what I'm about to say." Temari said.

"Promise." He sighed in annoyance.

"Close your eyes."

Gaara did as he was told suspiciously giving Temari a warning glare before he did so. Temari tiptoed up on him although they both knew he could hear her movement. Then it happened. The first sibling like contact they had ever had. Temari glomped her little brother.

A/N: I was going to end it here but…I'm too nice.

~With Ruby~

My last day…my very last day here in Konoha is today. I forcefully smile at Kiba whose grinning at me petting my pregnant dog. I stayed three days longer then I was supposed to due to various things So Kiba thought it was all just a dream. _Just a dream…just a dream…_ I think to myself. _More like a nightmare_ I think sadly. I was half expecting some kind of thought from Tatsuko before I quickly reminded myself she hadn't spoken to me since I-she hurt Kiba.

"Kiba…ano…" I start. _How am I going to tell him? _"I…uh…promised Naruto I'd eat Ramen with him today at lunch okay?" _Smooth a lie…_ I think sarcastically.

"Yeah sure. But are you okay? You seem kinda pale…" He says touching my forehead. A swarm of guilt enters my gut.

"Y-yeah just fine." I glance down at my dog then back up to Kiba. "Kiba…Take care of Miki while I'm gone okay?" I swallow the newly born lump in my throat and avoid tears; the words weren't for only today.

"Uh yeah of course."

"Thank you Kiba." I say getting up. "I'll go now then." I turn away from Kiba to hide my teary eyes. "Bye Kiba…" I whisper and walk our of the house heading for the gates where Itachi said he'd be waiting for me. _I'll miss you Kiba I'm sorry…_

A/N: Now I'm mean see you in the next chappie!


	14. Love is a strange thing

A/N: I know…I know I took a rather long break from writing and I am terribly sorry! Also for the typos you'll most probably see in this chappie, I have I laptop now so I'm not used to the keyboard so sometimes I don't press hard enough and even though I hear the click the letter doesn't pop up so sorry and here we go.

"Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi, your mission is to locate the missing wolf princess." Tsunade said handing Kakashi a clipboard with the information on it.

"Ruby?" Kiba asked shocked.

"Hai princess Akane."

Kiba turned to Naruto furious. "What happened at lunch?! Tell me exactly what happened at the ramen stand Naruto tell me!"

Confused Naruto looked at Kiba then scratched his whiskers. "Well…I went to go eat some ramen, I ate ramen and then didn't have enough money to pay so I had to do dishes then Sakura came and told me to come here and…that's it." He said simply.

"Wasn't Ruby with you?" Kiba asked searching Naruto's face for answers.

"Huh no. What you're talking about?"

Furious and confused Kiba picked Naruto up by the collar.

"She told me she was going with you! She told me she'd be with you!" Kiba shouted to the blonde. A flashback to Ruby's sad voice and face entered his mind. _'Bye.'_ Kiba dropped Naruto and turned to Tsunade and slammed his hands on her desk.

"She's with Itachi." He stated. "She's going to join the Akasuki." Tsunade's eyes remained calm though her thoughts began making up theories.

"How do you know this?"

"Ten days ago…Itachi came and…Ruby said he was like a big brother to her. They must've met before. But…Itachi said it was time to go and Ruby looked at me with such…a sad confused expression and asked for another week. He didn't come back three days ago so I let my guard down. It's my fault…I let her go…"

"Kiba, sort yourself out yes you let your guard down to quickly but you'll have to live with that mistake, I'll send word to the sand for reinforcements. The problem is you're facing Itachi. Kiba, please remember to think before you ct Itachi is a strategist and will you your bluntness against you."

"I was four."

"What?"

"I was four when my father left, I was simply four years old, and when he left all I said was: Have a good trip papa! My stupidity right? He _told_ me he wouldn't be coming home but I was unable to hear what I didn't want to. Just like now I was unable to see what was right before my eyes. My weakness isn't my bluntness, I'm not blunt at all I'm just stupid. So because I'm a damn loyal mutt and I'm going to do anything to get Ruby back, even without thinking."

~1 hour later in Suna~

Gaara was shocked for the first time in a while, utterly shocked. "Ruby?" He asked for the fifth time.

"Yes Gaara, Ruby." Temari replied.

Gaara looked away for a moment allowing the information to process he sighed and nodded. "Let's go save her."

Gaara spun around and exited Suna entering the vast desert heading in the general direction of Konoha.

"Gaara wait!" Kankuro yelled to his younger sibling.

"What?" Gaara asked still walking.

Kankuro sighed and jogged up towards his brother. "Apparently she's traveling with an organization called the Akasuki…"

"_And?"_ Gaara said sharply.

"Well…"

"Explain on the way dumb ass Gaara and I want to save Ruby you don't even know her yet." Temari said swatting the back of Kankuro's head.

"I know she has big tits." Kankuro scoffed quietly.

"PERVERT!" Temari yelled at the top of her lungs. "I swear I don't know why I put up with you! If you dare say one more ecchi thing around me I will kill you!"

"Okay, okay I'll shut up."

Gaara glanced at his older brother and punched his arm playfully. "They are pretty big." Gaara whispered to Kankuro. Kankuro smirked and all three siblings continued on their way to Konoha.

A/N: I know that was really sloppily written and I apologize I'm just trying to get to the good parts, and then as soon as this chappie is over I'll write envious love then I'll write TBD okay? Okay.

~1 day later~

Kakashi stood in a clearing with the sand siblings, Kiba's team and Naruto's two-man cell (Naruto and Sakura).

"So…it's best if we split up then eh?" Kakashi said to the quiet group not that Shino or Hinata were being any help to the depressed 13 year olds. "Yes…now we'll go in three teams, Naruto, Kiba and Gaara you three are team one. Shino, Temari and I will be team two so then Kankuro, Hinata and Sakura will be team three."

They all nodded but stayed quiet.

"Okay, first of all I would like to state this is not as serious as the rescue Sasuke mission was so I don't understand why you're all sad, although I do know that Kiba, Naruto and Gaara have ahem…_feelings_ towards Ruby." Kakashi stated, Hinata blushed red and looked at Naruto then down to the wood _As long as Naruto-kun's happy…_She thought to herself. Kakashi opened his mask covered mouth and continued. "And Temari and Sakura were good friends with her. Stop being all sad and cheer up. Mission commence." And then the three teams went ff in three directions.

"Naruto, you like Ruby?" Kiba asked as the jumped through the trees.

"Well I don't I mean she not y type, but uh…my alter-ego loves her."

"Alter-ego?" Gaara asked raising an imaginary eyebrow. "You mean the kyuubi?"

"Yeah."

Kiba looked at Gaara. "How 'bout you?" He asked.

"Yeah I love her, and she loves me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Sorry Gaara but she loves me."

Intrigued in this conversation Naruto watched as the two boys agued over who Ruby loved.

"Well, I heard that she kissed both of you on the same day." Naruto stated unaware f the chaos he had just unleashed.

Gaara glared at Kiba, Kiba glared at Gaara, both boys knew that Ruby _had_ kissed both of the in that moment and stopped just like that on a tree branch.

"Eh?" Naruto said stopping and turning back to se the boys preparing to fight. "Aw damn…"

Then _she_ showed up Ruby in a blue summer dress. "Ohayo Naruto, Kiba," She paused and stared at Gaara taking him in "Gaara."

"Ruby…come back to Konoha." Naruto said smiling.

"I'm sorry Naru-chan I…I just can't, I'm not going to go back. I'm sorry."

"Why won't you come back!" Kiba shouted.

"Kiba, I will miss you I love you. Bu, I was never meant to stay in Konoha. I wasn't meant for you."

"There you go acting all Neji on me!" Kiba shouted at Ruby.

"Kiba, I'm not coming back. Please take care of Mikimaru and…let me go."

"No way in hell m I letting you go." Kiba said his expression softening.

Gaara was currently in a state of shock, why was Ruby telling Kiba that she loved Kiba? Why wasn't she speaking to him? What had he done? Why wasn't she tell I she loved him?

"Kiba please let me go and accept the fact that we're not going to be together."

"Why?"

"Kiba…" Ruby sighed. She jumped to his branch and embraced him. "Kiba, I am a demon, I am a horrible person, and my whole country is scared of me for good reason. Please understand Kiba I'm leaving, I'm sorry but we end here." Ruby whispered, and then quickly punched Kiba's face.

Kiba rubbed his cheek and spat out some blood. "Aren't you gonna do anything to that dunce?" Kiba asked pointing to Gaara, "Or is he just too hard to hurt eh? You love him more, or am I just a punching bag to everyone?"

"Kiba! I swear! I _do_ love Gaara more then you yes, but I still love you! I understand Gaara's feelings of loneliness and hate, but, Gaara was my first friend do I need any more reason to love him?"

Gaara walked up behind Ruby and embraced her, "No, no you don't."

A/N: Hate me if you want I'm ending it thre it seemed like a cute and good place but don't worry there are at least two or three more chapters until this story's dne that s if I don't go off topic. But, yeah…review it if you like it and goodbye!

Love,

Avery


	15. Nothing Good About This

~Kiba's POV~

I can't believe it, this can't be happening to me. The girl I love being embraced by another guy, in love with him and not with me. Shocked I stumble back a little.

"Why? Why only me? What am I to you? A dog-sitter?" I ask Ruby.

Ruby looks up at me hurt in her eyes. "Kiba…" She sighs then nods. I don't understand why but for some reason that makes me feel better. She turns around in Gaara's embrace and pushes him off gently then steps away so she can see us both.

"Gaara, Kiba, I am sorry. Nevertheless, no matter what I do one of you will get hurt, so let's settle this like regular nin shall we? Whichever one of you two beats me gets me, if I win against both of you I can leave without a single complaint." She says looking down as if she knows the outcome.

I glance at Gaara and notice the glare his directing at me. I roll my eyes and nod looking back at Ruby. Akamaru yelps and jumps off my head and onto the branch beside me.

"Ruby, I don't want to hurt you." Gaara says looking at Ruby with worried eyes, she looks back at him a little regretfully and a pang of jealousy hits my gut.

"Ruby, I don't want to either but I'm willing to if it's the only way to save you…I love you." I say, can I get any more cliché?

Ruby looks at me, then nods. "You first then?" She asks me. I nod unsure but still make the jerky movement with my head. I swallow back the lump swelling in my throat and take a step forward.

~Ruby's POV~

I know I will win both fights and I sigh they both want me back, they both just want me safe.

_Tatsuko…are…are you there? _I ask a little worried of her response.

'_I'm still here Ruby.'_

_How are you?_

'_Ruby, I'm sorry about what I did, I truly am. Please know that, I lost control…please… forgive me.'_

_I forgive you I just have a small request…?_

'_Yes?'_

_Lend me power?_

'_Of course.'_

I feel the surge of power enter my body, I sense Naruto's stare on my back. "Don't interfere Naru-chan." I say. But no reply, I jump at Kiba forming some hand seals, "Forgive me Kiba I'm taking you out quickly." I whisper. My long line of hand seals ends on the dragon, I sigh and clap my hands. "Dance of sparks." I whisper. Then out of my hands sparks fly, moving towards Kiba slowly, He smirks and jumps to the next branch. "Ignite." I say, then the trail of sparks becomes one of flames, again Kiba smiles cockily.

"It'll take more then that!" He smiles.

"Okay…"

I make more hand seals and nod. "Spread eternal flames of pain!" Then just like that, all the pain of my past comes rushing to me, the hurtful words, snide remarks, the hateful glares… tears trickle down my face then the flames lengthen and grow and spread faster heading for Kiba. Kiba's eyes widen and he tries to dodge the fast flames I sigh.

"Kiba attack me already…"

"I…I can't!" He says shocked, I grin.

"Why not?" I ask as if I don't know why.

"My…my arms their burning…"

My mind isn't in it's right place I can't think properly, this only happens when…oh shit…I'm in heat…(A/N: For those of you who do not know heat is when animals get the 'hots' and go a little…crazy…think period for animals.)

I let out a giggle. "Ki-ba-kun 3" I say smiling walking towards him.

"R-Ruby?"

I smile mentally cursing the fact I'm a girl. "Hm…Kiba look t your arms will you? Covered in my flames…where's Akamaru?" I ask looking around then I feel the sharp pain of teeth in y ankle, I stiffen slightly, is this what pain feels like? It's so…thrilling…

"Err…." Akamaru growls at my feet. I point down at him and my flames engulf the mutt he whimpers and whines.

"AKAMARU!" Kiba shouts, why didn't he attack me when he could? Why?

"Why Kiba?" I ask.

"Because I can't hurt those I love…they always end up hurting me."

A/N: HAH! SHORTNESS!!!!! O MY GOD I'M GOING TO DIE SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY!!!!!!!!! Anyhow…it just seemed like a god way to end the chapter with Kiba saying something so touching…-drools over Kiba- I love him…almost as much as Gaarra! Anyhow…again…I apologize for the lateness! I was writing stuff for FP so if you wanna read my…uh… 'real' stories go to then search my user name and you'll find me!

Love the one and only,

Extremely lazy idiotic girl Avie.


	16. Leave

A/N: Ah sorry for the late, late, late update! I vill try my vary best to update sooneerr as you vould say yes? Sorry I was bored, anyhow you get my point and I sincerely apologize!

Kiba fainted in front of me there, I felt regret churn in my stomach, if I had just explained it all…

"Are you ready Ruby?" I herd Gaara ask me seriously.

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, "I…I s'pose…"

Gaara nodded at me and grimaced, I missed his grin, why can't the last expression I see on his face be happy?

"Commence then."

I looked at him, his eyes closed and his face relaxed, he had his arms crossed, making him seem more anti-social than he actually was.

"You don't seem like you're about to fight?"

"I am, I assure you."

"Of course, just like Kiba, underestimate the wolf goddess." I say cockily, _God damn heat…_

"I believe it is you who is underestimating me."

I rolled my eyes _Whatever…_

I didn't bother to do hand seals, I knew Gaara would most probably be worst with hand to hand combat. I charge at him jumping over his head and landing behind him preparing to strike a blow to the back of his skull to knock him out but, a shield made of sand deflects my blow and strikes back, I dodge but not fast enough and warm blood trickles down my cheek. I place my tongue in line with the trickling liquid, a drop hits my tongue and I smile, even my on blood tastes good.

"See?" He says. "You underestimated me."

I pull out six ninja stars (forget the name, 's' something or other.) three in each hand in between my fingers, and shoot them all around Gaara, but his sand manages to deflect them all.

"How…? You don't even move…? It's…it's as if the sand has it's own free will and _wants_ to protect you."

"Is there a problem with that?" Gaara asked opening one eye and following my movements with it.

"Ah…err…no but, it's…it's odd you know?"

"No, it's been like this since I was a baby."

_Oh right, his demon…I forgot…_

"Is that how long you've had your demon then?" I asked trying to think of a plan.

"Since I was born, how about you?"

"Same…I was just born…like…well…different." _There! The way to defeat him! Water! Luckily that's Tatsuko's main elemental chakra!_

"Gaara, I will defeat you now, I apologize, I love you with all my heart." I did three hand seals, monkey, dragon, dog. "Tears of my heart." I whispered, "Gather." A large ball of water began to float in front of me, seeping from the earth. "Evaporate." The water disappeared and at the clap of my hand and shout out of, "Spears of the stream!" Little water droplets shot t Gaara dampening his sand into mud, desperately he tried to make the mud work, it moved slowing crumbling with each movement. He sighed.

"Why?"

"Gaa-ra, it's because I am simply a genius!" _I want to go die in a hole…_

"My question was, why are you going with them?"

Naruto's gaze still rested on my back. "That's…! That's because…!" I try, I can't say it.

"I don't care, f you love some one else Ruby! I don't care! I love you and that's that. End of story, so please, come back with me."

"G-Gaara…"

I looked at his pleading face, I couldn't go with him, no, not now, not ever, it was never meant to be! I was supposed to be a demon shunned off into the closest ninja village! So why was I falling in love and fighting myself?

"No!" I shout grabbing my head, _Why? Why? Oh god dammit why?! I just want it all to go away!_ I felt my seal burn, My teeth grew to fangs and my nails to claws, my ears became wolves and a tail grew.

"Leave, Gaara! Please, show me you love me by taking care of things you love! And leave me take Kiba with you!" I shout worried what I might do to him when Tatsuko completely took over my body. Gaara nodded and did as I told him, unfortunately, one person didn't leave, that person was Uzumaki Naruto. Just as I was about to warn him, I sank to the back of my mind, where I locked up my heart and became as cold as ice.

I fought Naruto, and I won, he had fainted mumbling something or other about not being able to do anything, like not being able to save some Sasuke. Not my problem, After he had fainted I don't remember much until Fish-face, Itachi and me reached our current Akasuki camp at the time where I met everyone.

And then I awoke, it's been two years since that day, yet every night I dream of my past. I will end that though, I will end my suffering by killing those people in Konoha, and by killing Sabaku No Gaara.

A/N: Finally! I finished this important chappie! Yay! But still the crapness is haunting…I try to make it better but I can't oh well I apologize. Anyhow big twist eh? Now she hates him! O-o-o-h Shippuden Ruby I luuuuuurve you!

Ruby: Shut up.

So cool! Bing told off by a fictional character in my mind!

Ruby: I believe that means you're insane.

Shut up.

Ruby: No.

Okay!


	17. I will save you

A/N: This chapter began it's typing at, 5:57 PM June 16th.

Deidara lightly punches my shoulder and grins, "You excited, hm?"

I look up at him and shrug. "I s'pose…I just wish you'd stop keeping secrets Dei-chan! I wanna know who were kidnapping!"

"Nah! Sasori and me are getting this one you stay put Ruby, yeah?"

"Okay…"

Deidara smiles at me then turns around and walks away leaving me in the dark cave alone.

~In Konoha~

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi entered the mission receiving room.

"Alright," Said Tsunade, "seeing as Naruto just came back from training with Jiraiya I'll give you a very simple mission and we'll work our way up. So…" She shuffled through some papers and finally settles on one. "Team Kakashi, your first mission is to clean the river!"

"Ehhh?!" Naruto yelped. "That mission?! No thanks!"

"What kind of half-assed response was that?" Tsunade said irritated.

Iruka sighed, "Naruto you haven't matured mentally at all have you?"

Sakura punched Naruto's arm lightly, "Sor-sorry sensei! I'll sort him out!"

Naruto sighed. "The third was more sensible…"

"What did you say?" Tsunade asked handing the paper to Kakashi.

A woman's voice disturbs the conversation.

"It…It's bad! Fifth!"

"What is it? You are so loud…"

"The sand's Kazekage has been taken by an organization called the Akasuki! We've just received the message!"

Everyone's eyes (except for the news barer) widened with shock.

"Right," Tsunade said snatching the paper back from Kakashi. "Team Kakashi I will tell you your new mission. You are to immediately go to the sand find out the situation and relay it to Konoha. After that follow the orders of the sand and back them up!"

"Yes!" Team Kakashi said in usion and went off to pack for the trip.

~With Ruby~

"I'm so boooorred!" I shout as I lie down in the dark.

"I bet the real reason I didn't go is because of Sasori! That man _HATES_ me! Not only that I hate him! Urgh!"

~Sasori~

"I have the feeling someone's ranting about me…."

~Ruby~

"-and that stupid puppet he wears! What a dork! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!"

I inhale deeply so I can still live. "But, he's from the same village as Gaara-sama…" I smile. "I mean…that's all the more reason to hate him…"

~Konoha~

"Okay off we go!" Naruto shouted.

"Good bye Tsunade shishou!" Sakura said saluting.

"Ah…" Mumbled Iruka, "Do you best."

"Yeah." Naruto said smiling.

Jiraiya appeared in front of the departing group smiling. "Yo! Going on a mission Naruto?"

"Ossu!" Naruto replied.

"Um…more importantly…Tsunade…" Jiraiya said his face turning grim. "The sand's Kazekage…"

"I know…" Tsunade said eyes closed, "I'm about to send these three off there now…"

Jiraiya whispered something into Tsunade's ear she nodded, Jiraiya step away from Tsunade and gestured to Naruto.

"Naruto come here for a sec."

"Hm?" Naruto asked as he walked to his sensei his blonde hair ruffling in the wind.

"Be careful when it comes to the 'Akasuki'."

Naruto's face turned defensive, "They've got something against me so…this time I'm coming after them."

"Yeah, you've gotten stronger and all but, when you feel you're about to lose control, get a grip on yourself or you'll mess up."

Naruto let the pain of the words wash over his face as he looked away from Jiraiya.

"I…" He started.

"Naruto," Jiraiya interrupted not wanting to hear Naruto's words. "I know you but… just to be sure…" He bent down to be face to face with his pupil, "Don't know matter what use that jutsu."

Naruto's face harden and he looked directly at Jiraiya, "I…" He paused then looked away, "I know."

Jiraya said something to Kakashi and Kakashi nodded in reply.

"Yeah…" he said.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan! Let's get a move on!" Naruto yelled walking ahead of everyone.

"Wai-wait a minute Naruto!" Sakura shouted at him jogging to catch up.

"See ya!" Kakashi grinned under his mask and followed the two young teens.

~Ruby~

"Not only that! But, they left me in this huge cave with no means of entertainment! They're the worst partners ever!!! I hate them!"

~With Naruto~

As they were hopping through the trees Sakura spotted Temari.

"Temari-san!" She shouted, Temari looked around and spotted Sakura.

"Yo Sakura!! What's with the panicked look?"

So, Sakura and Naruto explained seeing as Kakashi was reading.

"What! Gaara…!" She said shocked, "I had a bad feeling…"

"It'll take three days to reach the sand from here let's hurry." Kakashi said putting his book away.

Temari paused. "Err…okay..."

They set off right away, Naruto took the lead, but began going to fast.

"Naruto I said hurry but don't split up the whole team!" Kakashi said.

"I can't stand it…!" Naruto said through gritted teeth. "Even though I know why they're after me and Gaara…"

Sakura's eyes widened.

"You still don't know do you Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked even though he already knew the answer. "Inside me… is sealed the demon fox Kyuubi…"

Sakura looked away from Naruto's moving back, down into the ground of the forest.

"Me and Gaara…Because me and Gaara have demons in our bodies…that's what their after! That's what I can't stand! Just seeing us as monsters, I can't stand them looking at us whatever way they like!" He paused and gritted his teeth.

"He and I…are the exact same…and he was…fighting, he was lonelier then I was…" Naruto looked down, "He and were both alone from the start, then I got Iruka…Gaara sunk further into loneliness and loathing…I got team 7…he got nothing and kept sinking…!

"He was targeted by the Akasuki…just like I was before! Even so! Why is it always him alone that has to have such a hard role?! Always him alone?! That's why…that's why I won't just sit around asking 'why'! This time for sure I want to save him!" Naruto shouted blinking the tears out of his eyes.

A/N: Time finished June 16th 9:49 PM.

Wish me a happy birthday, it's the 17th : )

~Love

Ave


	18. Back up, Team Gai sets out

Chapter writing start: 6:30 PM June 17th aka my birthday.

"Naruto…." Sakura said sadly, "You've gone through a lot haven't you?"

"Mm?" Naruto asked.

"Uchiha Itachi…and you're his target…" She replied.

Naruto's eyes widened shocked that Sakura knew this information.

Sakura took notice of this, "I wasn't just training these past two years. I was reading through Tsunade's notes, and researched outside as much as I could…" She let the memories of Sasuke's words drift into her cluttered mind. "The enemy Sasuke wants to kill is really his older brother Uchiha Itachi isn't it…? A member of the Akasuki…"

_How does she know so much?_ Naruto wondered in amazement.

Sakura continued, "Because of that…Sasuke is now with Orochimaru in order to gain power…but Orochimaru just wants Sasuke's body doesn't he?! And all we have left is have a year!"

_Sakura-chan you too…_ Naruto thought.

"And Orochimaru was originally a member of the Akasuki…" She continued, (A/N: Jesus Sakura shut up! You're just a Naruto whore! Naruto is Hinata's I tell you Hinata's!) "In other words what I'm trying to say is, the closer we get to the Akasuki the closer we get to information on Orochimaru…which means the closer we get to Sasuke-kun! And this time our time limit to rescue him is about half a year!"

"Yeah…" Naruto replied.

~With Ruby~

"Urgh!!! What's taking them so long! Jeez I hate this place it smells like…like…Oh I know it smells as bad as Konan's cooking! Jeez do I feel sorry for Pein-sama he has to put up with her _all the time._ At least Sasori can cook! And Dei-chan's funny! And Sasori can be cool! Oh jeez…they're annoying but I love the guys…I hope they don't hate me…

"I do think Dei-chan's bisexual…and has a crush on Sasori and even though Sasori seems straight I think he likes to be alone with Dei-chan! O-o-o-h that's why they went off somewhere alone, to confess to each other! Ah it'd be so cute if they were a couple! Kya! Oh, oh, and Dei-chan acts like a girl so maybe he is a she!"

~With Deidara and Sasori~

Dei-chan: "Someone has just called me gay and a girl…hm…"

Sasori: "Yeah well some person's been ranting about me all day!"

~At the gates of Suna~

"Temari-san!" A sand nin called out, "Where were you! We've been waiting plese, this way!"

"Right!" Temari yelled then rushed after her, followed by Team Kakashi.

They went into a large circular room where the nin explained. "The Kazekage-sama was abducted but after that…Kankuro pursued them but was injured…"

"What?!" Temari yelled worried about her perverted brother, "They got Kankuro too?!"

"Yes, and he was caught by the enemy's poison we have no way to neutralize it…at this right…he has half a day at most…"

Temari rejected the tears that begged to flow and gritted her teeth, "Shit…" she growled.

"Let's hurry Temari-san!" Sakura said. "I'll examine him!"

"Kankuro!" Temari shouted as they entered the small medic room where Kankuro lay, there were three medic nin around him a long with an old woman and an old man.

When the old woman spotted Kakashi her eyes widened, "The white-fang of Konoha!" She said.

"Eh?" Kakashi said confused.

The woman jumped and did hand seals Naruto jumped in front of his sensei doing some of his own.

"The woman jumped back and Naruto took a protective stance in front of the confused Kakashi.

"What are you going at Kakashi-sensei so suddenly for you wrinkled old hag?!" He shouted

"I remember that time…the white fang of Konoha…!" She said, "My son's enemy! I will get revenge for him today!"

"Ah…no…I'm not…" Kakashi tried, putting his hands up in surrender trying to clarify that he was not his father.

"There's no use in arguing!" The old woman interrupted.

The old man stood in front of the woman a hand raised in front of her. "Sister," he said. "Take a good look there's a strong resemblance but he isn't the white fang of Konoha."

The old woman stared a Kakashi for a moment then laughed, "I knew that! I was only _pretending_ to be stupid!"

"Whew…" Kakashi sighed relived.

"More importantly Kankuro-san needs to be helped quickly!" Sakura said.

"Please!" Temari added.

Sakura walked over to where Kankuro lay passed out and put a hand on one side of his bare chest, she concentrated for a moment then the familiar green aura of healing chakra surrounded her hands and the soothing, _vumm_ of it took place. She moved her other hand over his wound and slowly, the little bubbles of poison came out. "Got it." She said smiling. "Heh…I don't think there's any reason to worry about his life anymore, I've directly removed most of the poison."

"Thank god…" Temari said sliding down the wall.

"Now I have to make an antidote for the poison left in his body please gather what I say!"

"You're a lot like that slug woman…that a girl like you would come…" The old woman known as Chiyo said to Sakura.

"Yes that is because Tsunade-sama is my master and she said I should come!" Sakura said handing the list of herbs to a medic nin.

~Konoha~

"Right so you five are to follow Team Kakashi and help them on their mission got it?!" Tsunade said to Team Gai.

"Right!" Gai said holding doing his nice guy pose.

"Um…er…Tsunade-sama?" Rie asked shyly tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Yes rie?"

"Um…will Kazekage-sama be alright?"

Neji's eyes glared with jealousy.

"Rie…I hope so…now go…"

"O-ossu!"

"A-achoo!" Gai let out a sneeze.

"Do you have a cold?" Rie asked worried.

"Nah," He replied, "I've had a fever for a while now."

"N-ne Sensei-" Rie started but Gai interrupted her.

"Alright! Let's get to Suna in a day!"

No!" Shouted Lee, "Let's get there in half a day!"

"What are those to talking about…it takes three days to get to the sand…" Neji whispered to Rie.

"_Please_ stop talking nonsense like that…" Tenten asked annoyed at the two green suited men.

And after a tad bit of readjusted their plan the five left.

A/N: Added, written, and read on y b-day.

Time ended 10:19 pm June 17th.


	19. I can't speak

Chapter writing start 7:15 PM June 19th

After a long, long, long, time of waiting in this dark cave I'd thought I'd be pale, hate the light and become nocturnal, but as the rock slowly slides aside and daylight floods in I jump up and run out the door and dance in the sun.

"Sun-shine, lollipops and rainbows!"

A/N: It is now 9:32 PM June 19th I had written five pages when my computer shut down, I AM PISSED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay I will write two pages and that is that…

"Shut up…" Sasori said annoyed walking over to me.

"B-but it's the sun!" I yell pointing up to the yellow dot in the sky.

"If you don't come now I'll tell Konan about how you-"

I interrupt him, "Okay, I'm going!" I say hurrying in.

"Good girl…" Sasori says even though I can't see his face I know he has a worried expression.

"Sasori…I'm okay! Nothing happened…" I whisper to him.

"That's not it…" He says back.

The shapowy figure of Pein greets us.

"You're late…" He hisses, "Prepare it immediately!"

Again I catch Sasori looking at me, I shift my weight to one foot uncomfortably maybe he knows I'm wearing Dei-chan's clothes?

"The 'Jinchuuriki' was stronger then I thought, yeah?"

_One tail? Gaara!_

Deidara's bird disappears in a puff of smoke. And there lying on the ground unconscious is Gaara. His sand armor is cracked and breaking off, his eyes are closed so he almost looks relaxed, but his expression is worried.

"Right…" Pein says forming a single seal and placing his hand to the ground, then in a puff of smoke and some _viiiiwoooon_ noises **the**__statue is there. It's nine eye lifelessly closed, it's hungry mouth stuffed with a scroll. It's hands waiting for some one to free them from their cuffs.

"Assemble." Pein says then the rest of the Akasuki is there.

"G-gaara…" I whisper.

"Is something wrong?" Pein asks. I look around and notice everyone's staring at me staring at Gaara.

"I…um…he…I…err…."

"She's sensitive Pein-sama, her soul is weak, I apologize." Sasori says inerupting my mumbling.

"I see, I'm sorry Ruby but I need you here to make this easier on everyone."

"I…" I look at Sasori whose look says, 'I-saved-your-ass-once-so-shut-up-and-we'll-mourn-later-dumbass'. "I…I understand Pein-sama. Please excuse my…" I refrain fro using 'sense of justice you bastard.' And settle for, "weak soul."

"It's fine Ruby."

Everyone but Pein and I takes a spot on one of the fingers from where I stand they look like claws.

I walk over and stand behind Pein like the wimpy mutt I am. Unfortunatly that's also right beside Gaara.

"Now let us begin this." Pein says loud enough so everyone can hear.

With another seal the scroll in the mouth detaches from it's rope on one side and sings to the other, revealing the demonic mouth.

"From this point onward it'll take three days and tree nights to complete, everyone be mindful of your real bodies."

"Erm…" I say just loud enough for Pein to hear.

"What is it?" He asks as though I'm going to say the most interesting thing in the world, geez for an evil freak he sure is nice.

"I _am_ in my _real_ body."

"Heh…that's okay you Deidara and Sasori are the exception but still be careful this thing is dangerous especially for you Ruby."

"R-right…"

"Ok, now Zetsu use _your_ real body as a lookout use your largest range."

"I know…" Plant-boy says from wherever he's standing.

And so the technique began along with the count down for Gaara's life.

A/N: Done, now me go to sleepy land…byees….I'll write more tomorrow I swear.

~Lurve

Ave

Time done 11:36 PM


	20. You, You are

Time start: 9:51 PM June 21st.

"Wait up you're going to fast!" Tenten shouts to Gai and Lee.

"Gai-sensei-" Rie begins but Tenten quickly interrupts her, not out of rudeness just simply out of hatred for stealing away Neji.

"We've been running non-stop for an entire day already! Let's take a little break!"

"Tenten!" Lee says, "You like discipline!"

"A-ano, Gai-sensei! I really think you should-" Yet again Rie is interrupted only this time by a certain brown pug named Pakkun.

"Gai wait!" He says magically materializing on the branch in front of them.

"Pakkun!" Gai shouted stopping abruptly.

"Kakashi ordered all eight of us ninja dogs to split up and search for the Akasuki's scent, we've discovered that they headed to the river country between Konoha and Suna. You're the closest team so I came to you."

"I see…" Mumbled Lee.

"Follow me, I'll explain more while we're running."

"Great!" Shouted Gai, "Let's go!"

Unseen Zetsu stares at the group; he grimaces and disappears back into the tree.

~Back in the cavey thing…~

It's a horrible sight, my- no not mine…Gaara is limp but his bck is arched as he flots in the demon statues jutsu. His eyes and mouth are open with his chakra seeping out of them. All I can see in his eyes is the whites, he's screaming it's horrible I have to keep reminding myself to refrain from crying and sobbing, then a thought breaks into my mind.

"_This is what you wanted isn't it?"_

_NO!_ I scream back at the voice.

"_You __**wanted**__ to kill him remember?"_

_Not like this! Not this way!_

"_So why re you so scared to scream? So scared to show emotion? If you truly love him why don't you __**show**__it?" _

_Be-Because!_

"_You never cared before why now? Why in front of these people are you so scared? Why?"_

_I…_ "I just do…" I whisper under my breath.

Zetsu breaks my inner debate. "An enemy from Konoha is approaching our hideout He appears to be very skilled his name is Maito Gai."

"Who's that?" One person asks.

"He's a jounin from Konoha…" I say, "He uses taijutsu, he's quite strong do not underestimate him."

"Ah that bizarre beast eh?" Says one person who I think is Fish-face.

So begins the debate on who will go Sasori offers me but I refuse and so Fish-face is going do to some personal thing.

~With Team Gai~

Pakkun sniffs the air suspisciously.

"What is it?" Gai asks.

"Someone's coming…" He says.

Neji activates his Byakugan and notice the excess chakra behind him. "Behind us!" He shouts.

They stop and spin around, then out of the ground pops Kisame grinning wickedly.

"You…" Gai starts, "You are…"

"Do you know him Gai-sensei?" Asks an excited Lee.

"Do I know you?" Asks Gai, everyone excluding Rie and gave him a "WTF?" Look an Rie blushed and looked away.

"Ah well…" Starts the blue-skinned freak, "I suppose the 'bizarre beast' is as dumb as one too… I guess I'll just have to refresh your memory."

"What…what an incredible chakra…" Neji says, "I haven't seen some like this since Naruto…"

"This…" Kisame says, "This is the power of Akasuki!" He throws up his sword then jumps after it, he does and hand seal in the air and water shoots out of his mouth forming a tidal wave.

"Here we go!" Kisame shouts.

The wave curls over forcing everyone excluding Kisame to doge, while Gai's dodging Kisame appears his cloth wrapped blade raised.

"Konoha Shoufuu!" Lee shouts kicking side-kicking Kisame, _What the hell?_ Kisame thinks to himself spinning to see Neji landing n the water his back to Kisame, he turns his face fierce, he stands and thrusts his palm towards Kisame.

"Hakke Kuushou!" He shouts, Kisame is sent flying backwards.

Realizing he'd probably get hurt when the amount of water ran out Kisame shoved his sword into the water slowing him to a halt. Something that can only be defined as a kunai ball came flying towards him, he raised the sword to block it when he saw the explosive seal. _Shit!_ He mentally curses. He slips underwater where the attack would be less severe. And surfaced once it had exploded. "What pesky brats…" He sighs, "But that one hasn't done a thing…" He said look at Rie who simply stares at him blankly.

"Er…mister…" Rie says quietly. "I apologize in advance; I can get rather...er…caught in the moment during a battle." But, still she just watches him quietly after that, Kisame rolls his eyes and climbs completely out of the water.

"That aquatic nin-jutsu and that huge sword…" Gai says, "You must be…"

"It seems that you've finally remembered me…" Grins Kisame.

"Someone I've met before…"

"You really have a talent of getting on peoples nerves…I suppose I'll toy with you until you remember me." Kisame replied annoyed.

~With Naru-chan~

"Naruto…can I ask you something?" Sakura asked looking at the blonde.

"What is it?" He replied.

"How long have the Akasuki been targeting you for?"

Naruto looked away for a moment. "I…don't know." Was his honest reply.

"A while ago two members of the Akasuki infiltrated Konoha in search of Naruto," Kakashi started, "It's been three years since then and they've started moving, I can't quite understand the motive behind this…"

"Why did they wait three years?" Asked Sakura.

"Maybe it was that they _couldn't _rather then _choosing_ not to. He always had Jiraiya-sama on his side after all…"

"Well…" Interrupyed the old hag Chiyo, "From what I've gathered it takes considerable preparation to remove a 'tailed beast' from its host. I assume that's what has hampered their efforts."

"Tailed beasts?" Sakura asked.

"What?" Chiyo scoffed, "You call yourself Tsunade's apprentice and you don't even know _that_?"

"Well," Said Kakashi, "The information regarding the nine-tails is top secret in leaf so…"

"Well I suppose so," Chiyo replied not content. "The 'tailed beasts' are in fact mgical beasts possessing tails. That Sand has always possessed the 'one tail' that is the guardian raccoon within Gaara-sama."

"A 'one tail'? So there are other different kinds other then the 'nine tail'?" Asked Sakura, eagerly awaiting the reply.

"Indeed," Chiyo replied, "There are a total of nine 'tailed beasts' and seven 'clawed beasts' in this world."

Naruto's eyes widened.

Chiyo continued, "I'll focus on the 'tailed beasts' because little is none of the 'clawed ones' . Each beast differs in characteristics, depending on the amount of tails they have. 'One tail' possesses one 'two tail' possesses two, and so on down the line until the 'nine tails', each possessing the number of tails according to their name.

"The 'tailed-beasts' are a monstrous formation of chakra, during the _Great Ninja War_ each village fought to possess one, they competed violently to get one. However no one can control this power beyond humans, I've yet to know why Akasuki yearns for so much power, it's just too dangerous.

"Well…even through this age of peace the shift is on, I've herd that all the 'tailed beasts' are scattered across the globe…"

~With Ruby~

His screams are quieter now, and less chakra is pouring out…it's not a good sign, it's even worse that the nine eyes are beginning to open, and ominous blow starts at the mouth then turns into a large light, he has very little time left.

"There's more shinobi of the leaf." Zetsu says.

"Well, who's next?" Asks Pein.

~Naruto~

"Everyone halt!" Kakashi shouts.

"Who?" Sakura asks.

"Right from the beginning…" Kakashi sighs.

"This presence…" Says Chiyo.

The figure in the Akasuki Cloak looks up.

"Ruby…" Naruto Growls.

I smile, "It's been a while, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura."

A/N: Haha!!!! Awesome!!!! Oh and yes I know it's supposed to be Itachi but to damn bad!

Time done 10:20 June 21st.


	21. Sensation

Time started writing 8:23 PM

"Ho…" Scoffs the old woman. "So this is the host of the 'seven-claws'…"

"Seven claws?" I ask slightly intrigued.

"Hah! Not even the host knows!"

"Er…well are you talking about Tatsuko?"

"Tatsuko? That demons name is not what you have said child! It's Garou*!"

"Garou?" I ask shocked.

"Yes! Do you not even know about the 'clawed beasts'?"

I try to hide my blush of inferiority and shake my head, "No."

"Stupid child! I'll teach you!"

"Er…well…" A scratch my seal and innerly frown, where was the fear she had just sensed from the group? "I can simply ask her!"

"And you think _she'll_ tell you the truth? Those who lie even about their name tend to do the same with their nature."

"Shut up hag!"

"No!" Shouted Naruto infuriated. "Not only do you join the Akasuki you hunt down and kidnap Gaara! I thought you _loved _him!"

Tears well in my eyes as I watch what is happening at the cave right now. "So…I don't care if he dies…" I lie and the tears flow.

"Bastard… I knew something was off about you…" Naruto said now quivering with anger.

"You're one to speak Fox Boy." I feel the water in the atmosphere around me begin to boil. "You can't begin to understand…" I feel the fiery water cling to my skin burning it.

"Oh no…" Sighs Chiyo.

"Futtouten!" I shout, the water that's seared my body now moves to my enemies. I hit Sakura foot and smell her flesh boiling away.

"Gyah!!!!" She screams.

I get an Idea, "Suihou ori!" The water forms a boiling bubble around Sakura.

"If the old hag teaches me about Ta- I mean Garou, I will let her go with her current injuries other wise the water burns of her flesh and then I freeze her dead."

"Fine." Says the hag's voice clear and proud.

"Begin." I say looking at Kakashi and Naruto suspiciously.

"Well…The 'clawed beasts' are _born_ inside their hosts, they unlike the 'tailed beasts' _choose_ to be sealed. But the do not ask permission they just choose randomly. I really don't know much, but they are rare and before they find a host they are well almost are worse then the unsealed Kyuubi."

"Tell me more."

Sakura's bubble becomes smaller.

"What more would you like to know?"

"I want to know why Tatsu-Garou chose me! I want to know more about her! And…that's it!"

"No one knows why they chose who they do it just happens! You are unlucky Garou is the worst of them all…that is the extent of my knowledge."

"Lies, there is more I see it behind you're aged eyes! I see your knowledge!"

"Fine, Garou is a horrible trickster and grabs hold of her prays heart in this case it's you, be careful and barley believe what she says."

I look through her wise eyes once more and see nothing that's useful to me anymore. "Fuck you old hag, I appreciate your compliance but you really knew nothing…Sakura is a medic Nin her injuries do not matter, but Naruto's…no his fox bastard senses Garou already…we'll meet again…only next time let's meet under a starry sky of truce." I say this looking at the old woman, but it is directed at Sakura and they all know this. "Become stronger you are an incredibly weak nin I could've killed you." I continue I snap my fingers and mutter 'release' allowing the water to disappear.

"So why didn't you?" Sakura's voice trails after me.

"Because…then Sasuke would never return your love." I answer in monotone still walking away.

~Gai!~ pronounced: Guy not Gay

With every kick, Gai delivers Kisame blocks with his sword. Kick. Block. Kick the other way. Block. Kick form up. Block. Kick from side. Block. Punch. Block.

"Now!" Shouts Gai, and three of his students Tenten, Lee and Neji all jump into battle for an attack. Kisame does a seal and three other Kisames appear. Each clone facing an attacker, except for Rie.

Rie sighs and nods to herself. She reaches for the fan on her back nonchalantly and opens it, the blue swirls seemed to move in the gentle breeze, which to her luck was moving west in the same direction Kisame is. She smiles and nods at a watching Neji she pulls back on her fan. _Whistling west winds!_ The fan thrusts forwards wind comes off of it and little needle like bits of chakra all blew at Kisame. It was too late though. A large bubble of water swallowed Lee Tenten and Neji drowning them at least Ruby's bubble had been an air bubble!

"Hey!" Rie shouts at the Fish-man. Kisame looks at her. "Yeah you sushi boy. I will _not_ tolerate _anyone_ harming Neji-san _or_ any of _my_ teammates for that matter! So ­_Sushi Boy_ let them out or else you'll deal with me you stupid, stupid, stupid shrimp!"

Kisame was a peaceful baby fish, oh er… child, he played, shared, and was happy until one day he realized _how_ ugly his little mug was. People commented on it _all_ the time it was different with small children who had run away from home and people in the Akasuki, but for this girl to call him those names in that tone of voice he gets reminded of _way back when_, when his mother sisters, classmates had used the _same_ tone.

So he does the sensible thing for anyone to do, he allows Neji's head out of the bubble to breathe and points his sword at his neck.

"Cocky little bitch, stay back from this or _he_ dies." He says slightly cutting the Hyuuga's throat.

Fury pulses through Rie's veins she knows she couldn't do anything now, the thing that makes it worse was even if she _could_, and no damage would be dealt. Sure, she had defeated a demon cat once upon a time but the host was fighting the cat too, the weather had been a good time, and she had been lucky. No such luck was visible now.

"Now without _anything_ getting in the way I can finally take you out." He says smiling at Gai.

Kisame holds his sword and Gai pulls out a pair of orange nun chucks. (A/N: Are they called nun chucks because you're supposed to through them at nuns? That seems a little rude…jeez Gai!)

"Well," Kisame smiles. "Shall we begin?"

~With Ruby~

"Hmm…" Mumbles Pein, "It seems Kisame jutsu has been released…Ruby yours remains would you terminate it?"

"B-but that means that that sand-nin will…"

"Die?" Offers Konan.

"Yes…die…"

"Everything takes sacrifices do as Pein-sama says."

"Ye-yes…" I sigh and the other me that had encountered Sakura dies, her body turning back into the unknown sand Nin.

"It bought us a considerable amount of time." Pein continues, "Good work Ruby, Kisame."

"You say that so bluntly," Says Sasori trying to hide his accusatory tone. "For the sacrifice of your jutsu the two bodies that died were both my subordinates."

"Humph." Sighs Pein. "With my jutsu they became Akasuki members even if just for a short while, I think they'd be thanking us but…." He pauses and looks at Gaara's almost corpse. "It's almost done isn't it?"

I sigh and stare at him. I don't know why but I remember the silliest thing, the time everyone though I was Gaara's girlfriend.

"Zetsu dispose of the bodies would you?" Pein says, which means, 'Okay Zetsu you've been a good man eating plant you can eat them now!'

"Understood." Zetsu says a smile in his voice. Which means: Yummy!

"Ruby?" Pein says my name and knocks me out of my memories.

"Yes Pein-sama?"

"How many and who are they?"

I pause.

"Well?"

I stare at Gaara.

"Ruby."

"Four."

"Now answer who they are." I gulp. "From Konoha, Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi and…" Gulp. "The Jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto."

"And the fourth is…?"

"An elderly woman from the sand named…er…Chiyo?"

"I see…" Mumbles Pein. Everyone goes silent for a while and the chakra stops out of Gaara's eyes it's only his mouth, he's almost dead.

"Almost finished…" Pein says. "Good work…"

~Gaara's POV~

There is a hand, _Whose is it…? This hand…What is it? Is it my hand? _I try moving it and it moves. _Have I ever become…a needed existence to anyone?_

I close my palm and see a figure in front of me he is wearing my clothes. _What…what is that?_ The figure comes closer, the face looks familiar._ Is that me?_

_That is the me…that wanted to be needed by someone…why…why did I want that to come about?_

_Why do I… want that?_

_Those eyes…that nose…that mouth…why is that Gaara…? I was inside that. No… what was I originally…?_

_It just… shared a conscious with me…shared a love…for a girl…_

…_What is it…originally? A mere…small…_

_Sensation…_

~Ruby~

His body falls to the ground, he is gone, forever, he is dead, but I feel no relief no sensation at all. I'm empty.

"It is done." Says Pein.

The technique is done and the stopwatch has stopped.

A/N: Well???? How'd I do? Good? Bad?


	22. I know

Time start 8:46 PM

"We're here!" Gai yells as his team lands in front of the large rock.

"Gaara's on the other side of these rocks." Pakkun says.

Neji activates his byakugan and stares into the space.

"H-How does it look Neji-san?" Rie asks.

"Wh…what is that?" He wonders aloud.

"Neji what's happening inside the cave?" Asks Lee concerned.

"Words can't explain…" Neji says seriously.

Gai doesn't except this and punches the rock. "A barrier…" He mumbles.

~Ruby~

"It's getting noisy out there…" Grumbles Pein.

"Didn't you say there was another Jinchuuriki?" Sasori says a cocky tone to his voice.

"Naruto…" I whisper under my breath.

~Naruto~

Naruto's face is not in it's usual cocky grin it hasn't been for a while instead it's in horrible grimace.

_I got Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei Sakura and Sasuke! He got no one! Why didn't anyone show him some compassion? I got the other of the rookies, again he got no one! I got the village! And he got an empty desert! Not even his own siblings…! _Naruto thinks angrily.

He clenches his fists and his eyes change to the Kyuubi's amber irises.

Naruto begins moving faster then the rest skipping branches.

"Na…Naruto! Hold on!" Stupid Pink Haired Stupid Slutty Sakura yells after him.

"Why is that child…" Says Chiyo looking at Kakashi, "Willing to go so far to save Gaara, who is not of his own village?"

Kakashi stays silent pondering it himself.

"More over…" She continues, "What could…"

Kakashi interrupts her. "Naruto is also a Jinchuuriki, he has the Kyuubi sealed inside him.

Chiyo face turns to shock.

"Indeed to Naruto, this is not a mission for the sand, but he is a Jinchuuriki just like Gaara ….More then anyone in the sand ever could Naruto understands him. The kind of horrible treatment the Jinchuuriki receives…it's never different no matter the village.

"That's why he won't let himself let Gaara go…Konoha and Suna…it doesn't matter to him. To Naruto Gaara is a companion who knows the same pain as him."

Chiyo's face becomes sad and sympathetic with an unknown guilt written over it.

"Naruto's dream is to one day become Hokage." Kakashi continues in a happier tone. "When he heard Gaara became Kazekage he seemed pretty disappointed in himself…but on the other hand Naruto was congratulatory and gave his blessings from the depths of his heart." Kakashi pauses and he looks at Naruto's back in front of them. "Naruto has a strange power….even with only a few words he can become friends with anyone."

Chiyo is silent for a moment and then speaks quietly so Kakashi can just hear her. "I've lived long…and seen many things. I've even learned some about the way of the world itself. I've seen a sapling struggle for sunlight one day and the next be the largest tree in the forest….

"And when I learned alliances with other countries were just in vain…I devised a plan to protect the sand."

She pauses and looks at Kakashi. He staring ahead blankly waiting for her to continue. The trees fly by and he doesn't take any notice, he just waits.

Chiyo begins to speak again, "I was the one who…sealed the Shukaku inside of Gaara. I did to protect the village, but it didn't work out, it brought hardship to Suna…and without trusting villages a village we tried to avoid for many years, is currently trying to save us.

"What I did…was possibly entirely mistaken. Furthermore, I've gotten senile to the point where I give up easily….

"Kakashi…youth is something that holds possibilities, I'm envious."

"Hey you've still a way to go, you're young enough aren't you?"

This makes the older woman laugh. "Well then maybe a senile fool like me still has some ability."

~Gai~

"What should we do?" Asks Lee.

"We have to break the barrier Lee!" Gai replies.

"And how do we do that?" Tenten asks.

"That's a 'five seal' barrier." Says a voice from behind them.

"You're late Kakashi!" Shouts Gai.

"Eh, well…we ran into a bit of…trouble along the way."

"Naruto-kun! Sakura-san!" Lee shouts excited.

"Yo!" Naruto shouts.

"Kakashi I hope you're not talking about me..." Mutters Chiyo.

"Naruto…" Says Neji.

"Naruto-kun! Do you remember me?" Asks Rie waving at the blonde.

"Rie?" He asks.

"Yes! I'm happy you're back!"

"Heh…thanks." Naruto says smiling.

"Who's the old lady?" Tenten asks.

"Eh? She's an advisor from the sand."

"Alright, let's go for it Kakashi!"

"Alright!" Says Kakashi.

~Ruby~

"Sasori, Ruby and Deidara deal with the ones outside the rest of you scatter."

"Itachi, what kind of a bastard is this Kyuubi bastard?"

Itachi rolls his eyes and remains silent.

"Tell them Itachi." Says Pein.

"At the very start…he'll be one to shout loudly and rush at you…" Says Itachi. And begins to fade away.

"Huh? What the hell?" Sasori asks.

"That' all you have nothing more specific? Mm?" Deidara adds.

Everyone but Pein, Sasori, Deidara and I fades away.

"I'll be waiting for contact." Pein says and disappears along with the creepy statue.

I stare at the corpse. "Sasori…" I say collapsing beside Gaara.

"I know…" He says, even though I know he doesn't just like _he_ knows he doesn't. I know what he means, it's his form of an apology. The question is, can I accept it?

"This reminds me of something..." He says.

"I know…" I say, even though again we both know I don't.

All I know is, Gaara is dead, and I'm kneeling beside him, hoping to see some spark of life.

Time ended: 10:00


	23. This is NOT Pinocchio

A/N: If you haven't noticed, I've been busting my ass off on this story and updating _all the time_. Now , it's not because I've abandoned my other stories I just want the day to come when I think: _Well I'm finally done this story! I only need to put one shots up for holidays!_ You know? I this is the first ever story I want to end! So yeah. I want to thank all my reviewers! And Gayle I'm not neglecting you, I can't reply to you because you don't have an account… so yeah…yeah…

A large boom echoes across the cave followed by the sound of the stone breaking.

I sigh and look at Deidara who just learned about my love for Gaara. One of his Clay birds is by Gaara's head.

"Er…I'm sorry, yeah?"

"I know Dei-chan you didn't know until now its okay."

Naruto's team and the old woman come into the cave and stare at us. Deidara sits in front of Gaara's body while I stare at the group.

"I wonder which one of you is the Jinchuuriki mm…" Dei-chan says smiling.

Naruto's clear blue eyes become amber and he glares at us. "You bastards! I'll smash you to pieces!"

"That one…" Says Deidara, "Well it seems like it anyway…mm…"

"Gaara!" Naruto shouts, "What the hell are you doing sleeping there lazily! Stand the hell up!"

Sakura looks at Naruto worried.

"Hey Gaara are you listening to me?!"

"Naruto…" I say, "It's no use…you don't get it do you? He's _dead_."

Naruto bares his teeth at us like an angry animal would.

"Give him back!!!!" He yells. Sasori looks at hi his eyes hard.

"Give Gaara back you bastards!" Naruto Shouts again, rushing at us. Kakashi appears in front of him.

"Naruto calm down, if you go rushing in there without thinking they'll destroy you…" He says calmly.

Sasori looks between Gaara and me. "I'll take care of things here." He says.

"It seems the Jinchuuriki wants to take this one back away from us…yeah?" Says Deidara looking at me when he said 'us'.

"Master…" Dei-chan continues speaking to Sasori, "This'll probably make you angry but…I'll take care of the Jinchuuriki…un…"

"The assignment is one person to one beast." Replies Sasori looking at Deidara skeptically, "Don't push it, Deidara."

"If an artist doesn't get high levels of inspiration his sentiments…are…dulled master." Deidara starts, I roll my eyes yet another art argument. Deidara continues, "It is said the Kyuubi is considerably strong…yeah?"

"What?" Starts Sasori, "You call those explosions _fine art_? Fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future…eternal beauty."

I sit down on the other side of Gaara then them and hold his hand. It's cold.

"They involve skilled labor," Retorts Deidara, "I respect you but, fine art is the beauty of a single fleeting moment of explosion."

"Stop screwing around bastards!" Naruto shouts throwing an oversized shuriken at us, Sasori's tail flies up and deflects it nonchalantly.

"Deidara you little shit," He starts, "are you _trying_ to piss me off?"

"Well then, I was right when I said it'd probably make you angry mm?" Deidara says standing up. "My fine art is explosions completely different then your little puppet show mm…?"

I sigh and watch as Sasori's tail shoots at Deidara.

"Ice…" I sigh and some ice grabs Dei-chan's foot immobilizing him and a hunk Grabs Sasori's tail.

"Sasori-san," I say looking at him. "Your art is beautiful and always will be and that is the beauty of it. So yours is fine art." He smirks, and then I look at Deidara who's grimacing at me. "Deidara-kun your art is also very special it's so beautiful but only lasts a short time which is what makes it so unique. Also that makes it fine art." He smiles at me. "But, there is only one perfect fine art, and that is ice sculptures or water paintings. Un-der-stand?" I ask looking between he two blinking cutely.

"Yes Ruby…" They say quietly.

"What?" I ask.

"Yes Ruby-chan you're art is best…"

"Thank you." I get rid of the ice and watch Deidara mount his bird which 'ate' Gaara and fly out of the cave.

"Wait up!" Shouts Naruto running out of the cave, Kakashi tells Sakura something and follows Naruto.

Chiyo throws kunai at me and Sasori who blocks them with his tail-ish thing. One cuts my arm and I smile, there's _nothing_ like the feeling of pain.

Sasori rips off the back of his cloak revealing the mask like shell covering his back, the mouth is open and the 'tail' is coming out of there.

"If you plan to oppose me, then I've no choice…" Sasori says, "why don't you and that kid join my collection eh Chiyo?"

I look away, _should I stay here?_ I wonder to myself.

"First," Says Sasori getting into it now, "I'll drag out your internals…then when I've ripped off all your skin, I'll clean off all the blood…"

"Sakura," Says Chiyo, "That's not Sasori's real body it's a puppet."

"I'll treat it so it doesn't decay…" Sasori's still talking about it, "then stock it up with the rest of my puppet collection. Like the old hag said this 'me' is one of those bodies, also, with the two of you it will become _exactly_ 300 bodies _that_ is my fine art."

"I can tell it's not his real body…" Says Sakura, "but where is his real body? Don't puppet users usually control their puppets from behind?"

"Stupid Sakura," I say, "Sasori-san's real body is inside!"

"What? Why?" Asks Sakura.

Chiyo looks at me and explains before I can, "Because they're open to attack when controlling their puppets, puppeteers a weak in close combat. So that puppet circumvents that weakness, the puppet becomes amour and a weapon. That's Sasori's favorite puppet Hiruko I know it well."

I look at Sasori again I'm well aware this is _his_ fight. And I sit down again wondering what to do.

"…What should we do?" Asks Sakura.

"At any rate, we have to get Sasori out of Hiruko if we want to do anything. The most terrifying thing about his puppets are the secret traps hidden within them."

"But, you know that puppets mechanisms well, we have the advantage there don't we?"

"Mm-hmm that's why I way thinking I could handle him all by myself at the beginning. But, it doesn't seem like it."

"What do you mean?" asks Sakura.

Chiyo explains it and I stare off into distance, _please_ I beg, _please let Deidara take care of the body….I need to see it one last time._

~Deidara~

"Are you sure it me you wanna fight mm? Sharingan Kakashi. I'm not sure I should be saying this but Master Sasori is stronger then I am yeah?" Deidara smiles looking down at Kakashi and Naruto from his perch.

"Sensei you should go help Sakura-chan I'll rescue Gaara…"

"Hm…" mumbles Deidara.

~Ruby~

"Are you ready now?" Asks Sasori. "I'm sure you're well aware I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Relax…" Says Chiyo her hair is down now and might I say it actually makes her seem younger. "We'll kill you quickly!"

They begin to rush at Sasori which means they forgot about _me_. Sasori shoots needles at them other poison coated weapons and so on. Somehow Sakura manages to dodge them all.

I look at Sasori I can tell he's surprised.

Sakura rushes to his left her fist getting ready for a punch, Sasori's read and has his scorpion tail pointed at her.

"Now Sakura!" Shouts Chiyo. "Break into it!"

"Got it!" Sakura replies and jumps up then smashes Sasori's protective puppet shield.

"Sasori-san!" I yell

"I'm fine." he retorts standing up. He has his trusty dusty black cloak over his whole body but I can tell he's a bit shaken. "Of course that's my grandmother no wonder even that little girl was able to avoid my traps…"

Then I notice the chakra strings extending from Chiyo's worn fingers to Sakura's body.

I can tell he's smiling now, "You saw all of my attacks but," He says, "you used chakra threads from the puppet jutsu to control the little girl. Furthermore you even clearly put the threads on Hiruko's tail but, I only noticed when the movements were stopped allowing the girl the opening."

I look at Sasori, "It was when she threw the kunai at the beginning wasn't it?" I ask him. "The chakra threads switched over to the tail when they hit…which means my foot..." I look down to where the cut is and pick my foot up it works.

"Relax Ruby-chan." Says Sasori grabbing the cloak over his head, "You are in no danger." He throws the cloak off, revealing his cute teenage face. He's grinning and I grin with him he's impatient sexist and irritable but when you get right down to it he's just Sasori which means a great partner as well as a reliable friend.

"Well do you really think defeating me will be that easy? Grandma Chiyo."

I can see the shock on Sakura and Chiyo's faces they both expected him to look much older. I didn't though no, I've seen him like this before.

"I'll show what I brought with me, killing him for my collection gave me a hard time indeed." Sasori says bringing out a scroll. "That's why I like him the best."

A cloud of smoke arises and clears Chiyo's face becomes even more shocked.

"That's…!" She gasps "Couldn't be…"

"What…?!"Sakura asks looking between the puppet and Chiyo worried. "What is it?!"

"That's…" Replies Chiyo, "Sandaime Kazekage…"

I smile and look at Sasori he's enjoying this.

"Well," Says Sasori crouched down the puppet looming over him protectively, "Let us begin."

"Sandaime Kazekage…? Then…" Sakura says.

"It's been over ten years since Sandaime suddenly disappeared from the village…" Chiyo says. "Sasori, you-"

Sasori's cool voice interrupts her, "For a retired woman near death you're still quite good."

"Even retired and near death I'll still take action! I've got to many regrets to die now! My grandson you've not only have you fallen to the level of ere criminal you've betrayed your village and gone after the Kazekage three times!"

"Three times?" Sakura and I ask in union. I know of two but not three.

"It was Orochimaru who killed yondaime Kazekage Gaara's father but it was this one who guided him! And this time with Gaara…even Sandaime!"

"Hey, hey," Says Sasori a little defensively. "I don't know about yondaime it was my subordinate who guided him . Indeed I was originally partnered with Orochimaru so we did any things…"

My eyes widen. "Brother…" I whisper.

"You…"Sakura snarls, "You know about Orochimaru…"

"Well," Says Sasori passively, "let's get going."

Sasori sends the Sandaime puppet flying at Sakura and Chiyo pulls Sakura back viciously. Weapons emerge from Yondaime's right sleeve six of them each dripping in Sasori's poison. Just as a blade is about to cut into the flesh of Sakura's fore arm Hiruko's tail flies up deflecting the blow but being destroyed in the process.

Chiyo pulls Sakura back a second time.

"Come on Chiyo…" Says Sasori smirking.

Sasori does a series of hand movements and the puppets arm splits after one more and movement all the pieces turn into their own separate arms attached the puppets body.

The arms fly at Sakura covering a large amount of ground Chiyo pulls back just in time but it still wasn't fast enough Sakura's entangled in the forest of arms.

"While Grandma's controlling her this'll never end…"Sasori whispers. "So then.."

One of his fingers moves allowing a purple gas to escape one of the arms Chiyo notices this and so does Sakura Just as Sakura jumps Chiyo pulls.

"Sakura! Don't take a single breath!" Shouts Chiyo, the purple cloud chases Sakura back and finally engulfs her. Some movement occurs in the cloud of gas and Sasori explains.

"There are ropes attached to my kunai, if you don't avoid them you can't get away."

"Sakura wait for me!" Shouts the old hag.

An explosion echoes across the cave the gas move's away from a bruised Sakura who lands panting beside Chiyo.

"Aha…" Smirks Sasori.

"You…" Sakura growls. "I'll get you! I'll get you even if you blow off my arms and legs! Even if I take in your poison and it paralyzes me! I'll get you I swear it! No matter how much you resist, no matter what you do, I'll beat you half to death and make you talk about Orochimaru! Got it?!"

Sasori does nothing but simply moves his arm sending kunai shooting from the cluster of arms towards Sakura and Chiyo.

To puppets appear in front of Chiyo and Sakura, all the kunai land like spike sticking out of a fortress wall.

"You think men stop to listen when a woman's talking?" Chiyo asks, I take this chance to observe her puppets the heads are down so I can't see the faces, one has dark red hair with a hair style similar to Sasori's and the other has dark brown hair the length ids rather long and seems like a woman's.

"Ah…them…" Sighs Sasori.

"Yes, the first puppets you ever constructed…" Chiyo replies. "You're mother and father."

I take notice that the dark haired woman is quite beautiful even though her face s puppet Sasori worked long and hard on her to make her beautiful, and the red haired man is quite handsome no wonder why Sasori is so attractive.

"What do you plan to do with those things" Sasori says disgusted, "Their puppet's _I_ created I know all of their secrets this is pointless."

Chiyo grimaces and wiggles her fingers, the puppets touch hands for a moment then separate revealing thin wires. They fly up and slice the forest of arms into a useless pile of fire wood.

Sasori's puppet backs up and it's hard to know what happens next, a lot of finger movements weapons and puppet fighting is involved.

Sasori and Chiyo both withdrawal from fighting for the moment and bring the puppets back to them.

"Well," Says Sasori, "This has certainly become awkward, shall I get serious then?"

He does a hand seal and the Sandaime puppet mouth opens black sand coming out of it moving towards Sakura and Chiyo.

"So… that puppet uses the Sandaime's jutsu eh?" Asks Chiyo.

"It's been a while eh?" asks Sasori still grinning his grin. "Since this jutsu is the one that made people see Sandaime the strongest of the all. So I'm really going to kill you now."

"What is it?" Asks Sakura.

"The most feared weapon in the sand," Replies Chiyo. "The iron sand, based in a previous Shukaku host's jutsu Sandaime created this himself. It can be changed into any form and weapons to suit the situation can be created. Sandaime Kazekage was born with an ability to change chakra into a magnetic force."

"What does that mean?" Asks Sakura confused.


	24. Byebye Akatsuki

A/N: Haha : ( I'm a little sad at the moment I ended the last chapter like that because it was exactly 2500 words and when I submitted it, it said it was 2643 words I was like WTF? So yeah…anyhow, I'll continue where I left off.

"What…what does that mean? Isn't that just a puppet? Why would an inanimate puppet have chakra?" Sakura asks Chiyo worried.

I smile, "Sakura that's a 'human puppet'! Created originally from a living body, that means it contains the chakra fro its previous life! No one but Sasori-san can create a human puppet, and in that way he can use its jutsu from when it's alive. That is the greatest advantage of Sasori-san's human puppet!"

"That's not all," Sasori says. "That's why this one is my favorite of my collection."

"Sakura you must leave here now!" Shouts Chiyo. "I'll handle it alone from here!"

"What?" Sakura asks shocked.

"This is far beyond what I had thought! Now that that's come out you can't do anything!"

Sasori throws the puppet surrounded by iron sand bullets.

"Too slow!" He says.

The bullets fly towards Sakura and Chiyo, Chiyo's female puppet grabs Sakura and tries to pull her away, the boy puppet moves in front of Chiyo, Sakura, and the puppet of Sasori's mom, making a chakra shield.

"You've been changing them I see…" Sasori smiles, "Even a chakra shield."

The shield decapitates and Chiyo tries moving the puppets arms, nothing happens soon the iron sand is visible it's stopping the puppets movements.

"That jutsu is unblockable, You know well that you have to avoid it." Sasori grins watching the puppet form of his father struggle. "But you were just concerned with getting the little girl away eh? Kuku…"

The puppet rattles and shakes making Sasori's grin widen, "I've worked the iron sand all through out that puppets body! As long as I have Sandaime's magnetic force…it's useless!"

Sakura tremors and tries to stand.

"Well…" Sasori smiles, "Now I'll aim for both of you at the same time, and to make sure you're dead, I'll make it into a truly lethal shape."

The sand floats out of the earth it embedded itself into in the previous attack.

"With only one puppet there's no way both can be blocked! What now old woman!" He yells.

"Guh…" I moan putting my hands over my ears, damn this headache is bad! I fall to y knees, close my eyes and groan. When I reopen my eyes Blades are rushing at Sasori's little heart box my eyes widen.

"No!" I shout I cannot let Sasori die! He is…he is my Sasori! My little art geek friend who threatens me! I feel the pain of sword in my chest.

"R…Ruby?" Sakura asks shocked.

"Please don't kill Sasori," I cough, "I…he's…" My vision becomes a blurry mess, "He's my friend…I don't want anyone else I love to die today…"

I look behind me at Sasori and smile, "Sasori, it's rude to try and kill old grannies, not to mention little girls like Sakura." I grab the blades and begin to pull them out of my chest, I cough and feel the warm blood run down my chin and taste it's bitter taste in my mouth.

"Hey Garou?" I ask aloud, "Am I going to die?"

'_No…You won't don't worry.'_ I nod and close my eyes.

The world becomes black then white then I see my life flash before my eyes I sink into the memory of when I was three, when my mother had tried to kill me…the memory seems almost real as I run away from my mother.

"Please mommy! Please!" I yell frantically running towards the garden.

"Demon wolf! You're not my child! You're merely possessing her body! Do not call me 'mommy' so innocently!"

"Mommy, it's really me! It's really me!" I yell back.

The world changes around me back to the cave, "It's me…" I mumble, "Akane…"

I turn my head and see Sasori watching me intently. "Are you alright?" He asks me.

"I'm fine…danna."

He smiles at me and stands. "If you can be annoying you'll be fine, I'll be off."

"Hey wait!" Sakura shouts after him.

"What?" He replies. "Orochimaru?" Sakura cringes at the name.

"Ye-yeah…" She says slowly.

"Go to the Tenchi Bridge in the Grass Village, at noon ten days from now. I have a spy in Orochimaru's subordinates… I am supposed to meet him there with Ruby." He says gesturing to me.

"Sasori… I... I thought I was going back?" I say.

"No… I will tell them I was with Deidara and have no idea what happened to you, but all I found was your cloak. Oh and here." He says reaching into his pocket and pulling out something in his fist. "Thought you might like it when I saw it, I edited it slightly and Deidara helped. So here." He adds a little awkwardly, I raise my hand and into it he drops a necklace with three charms, they're three mini puppets of me Sasori and Deidara.

"Thank you." I say putting it on and taking off my Akasuki cloak.

"No problem," He smiles back then looks at Sakura, "take good care of her okay, she's my real Nii-chii." He says taking the cloak then walks off.

"Nii… Chii?" Sakura asks confused.

"Little sister." Chiyo clarifies for us both.

"Thank you nii-san…" I whisper looking back at Sasori, "Thank you."

"Get up." Sakura says looking at me annoyed, "You can walk now with your mass of chakra."

"Ah.. uh yeah…" I mumble still looking at Sasori. I get up and dust off Dei-chan's feminine altered clothes.  
"Sakura?" I ask.

"What?" She replies.

"You've gotten prettier in these past years."

"Thanks." She smiles.

The lady known as Chiyo coughs.

"Chiyo-sama!" Says Sakura worried.

"I have to make it…" Chiyo mutters.

"Poison…" I mutter and reach into my pouch, and pull out a… spork? Where the hell did I get a spork? Sasori must've smuggled it in there…

~With Sasori~

Sasori checks his ninja pouch eagerly worried at what's not there, he is missing his prize spork what ever will he do?

~ Ruby~

After much more rummaging and much more coughing on Chiyo's part I finally found the cure.

"Chiyo-ba-san?" I say.

"Yes?"

"Here." I say and hand her the small vile of black liquid.

"What is this?" She asks.

"A cure to Sasori's poison I used to clean his puppets a lot so I needed a cure just in case." I smile. Chiyo nods and uses it then hands me back the empty vile.

I run ahead of the two now. "I'll go ahead and make sure Dei-chan's okay if he dies I'm afraid I can't forgive Naruto," I say then run ahead at my top speed.

When I arrive, I note that: Deidara is being pummeled by none other than Naruto. I sigh and roll my eyes as Naruto punches him, then he makes some kind of swirly ball of chakra and thrusts it into Deidara's stomach as Deidara turns to clay. Naruto breathes heavily as his body is surrounded by orange bubbly chakra it forms fox ears and a singular tail.

"Na-Naruto…" I whisper. A second tail forms _Uh-oh…_ I think worriedly. Naruto's chakra disappears and Naruto crumbles to a ball clutching his stomach.

"It burns…" He grumbles. Then just as suddenly the tails come back, Kakashi moves forward and puts something on Naruto's for head, his eyes droop and the chakra dissipates.

"Have you calmed down Naruto?" Kakashi asks looking at him concerned.

Naruto falls to his knees and breathes heavily on the ground. Just as I was about to walk over to Naruto I notice the birds clay head on a branch also Gaara's makeshift casket for the moment. I stop and look at Naruto distressed the boy'll kill me… oh well, I go to Gaara's branch and look down at his body. It looks so… so… peacefully painful. I pick p his cool hand and flick off the pieces of the armor. I sigh to keep tears in and decide I'll be weird and climb into the clay bird head. As I lie in it I look at his face it's so beautiful.

"Finally caught up!" I hear Sakura say relived.

"You found this place well…" Kakashi says in turn.

"We saw the enemy flying around so…" She trailed off.

"You're still having trouble here it seems." I hear Chiyo point out. "What happened to Gaara? Oh up there? Alright…"

I hear them discover Deidara hiding in the bushes and stiffen, I stand up and look down at them.

"Please!" I yell down, "Please let Deidara go! I know just as much of everything as him! So please… please let him go… he took Gaara for me… please!" They all stare at me and at Deidara who's smirking slightly.

They stare at Deidara. I stare at Deidara. Deidara stares at the trees as he bolts away fir life and his arms.

I smile and pick up Gaara startled at his weight and height, he's so tall now…

"Some help please?" I ask holding his body best I can which isn't to good. Naruto solemnly comes to help me looking down.


	25. Thank you

Sakura stares down at Gaara's motionless body with dismay as she realizes there is no hope for him. I stare too regretfully realizing I helped bring this fate to him and I can't help him out of it. Naruto has barely looked at me but when he does I can feel his anger and frustration towards me.

"Sakura-chan…?" Naruto asks not finishing the obvious question. Sakura paused letting her hands rest lightly on Gaara still chest and slowly shook her head then stood. As they ll regard his body sadly I know they're all silently accuse me of it. They all think it was my fault this happened and worst of all it's true.

"Why was… Gaara," Naruto says quietly. "… Always Gaara… To die like this… he's the Kazekage. He didn't just become the Kazekage…" He's going to continue and force my guilt out of me. Chiyo catches my twisted expression with her grave one.

"Relax… Naruto." I say solemnly looking at him.

"_SHUT UP!!!_" He yells at me tears streaming down his face while holding a kunai in hi other hand. "If the shinobi of the sand hadn't put a monster in Gaara nothing like this would've happened!" He turns to face chiyo standing next to me. "Did you even _try_ to ask Gaara how he felt?!" He yells at her. "What is 'Jinchuuriki' anyway?! You just arrogantly made a word to call us!" He sobs and wipes his eyes on his sleeve.

"Naruto…" I whisper guiltily.

"I couldn't save Sasuke, I couldn't save Ruby, and I couldn't save Gaara… for three years I trained desperately… but, nothings changed since three years ago has it…?"

"Gomen nasai…" I whisper.

"What?" Naruto asks.

"Gomen nasai. Gomen nasai. Gomen nasai!" I half say half sob looking Naruto in the eyes.

"_I'm sorry_ I left! _I'm sorry_ I made you upset! _I'm sorry _ I helped **KILL **Gaara! I'm sorry! Okay? I…I… I didn't know."

I feel the others look at me but my eyes are locked with sad azure ones that look at me with confusion.

"What do you expect that to do?" He growls at me. "What do you expect those words to do?!"

I look at him shocked not knowing what to say or do but know I have to do something, so I stare at him dumbfounded, what else can I do? His grip tightens on his kunai as he looks angrily and sadly my way.

"Do it." I say. "Hurt me, kill me do whatever you want. Its not going to change anything." Everyone looks at me eyes wide, "Even if you kill me Naruto, they'll always be people who do stuff like this, I'm not saying I don't regret this, I do. I do with all of my heart. But, if I hadn't you would've found two bodies in that cave. I'm not saying I did the right thing but… Naruto earlier you had two-tails. If you had found my body as well could you imagine how you might've got. Two-tails a person would mean you might have gotten four tails. Can you imagine what you could've done to Kakashi and everyone around you?" I say gesturing to the other nin gathered 'round. "Don't you dare think I'm not sad, don't you dare think I still don't love him. Because I do. I love him but I killed him. Do you know how it feels to kill the person dearest to you?"

He doesn't reply no one says a word. Chiyo steps to Gaara's body and kneels beside it. She puts her hands on his chest and the chakra begins making it soothing vum sound.

"Chiyo-sama that jutsu is…!!!" Sakura shouts.

"That's…" I say awed.

"Yes." Replies Kakashi.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto asks worriedly. I smile and put hand on Naruto's shoulder. He looks at me still scared.

"She's bringing Gaara back." I say still smiling.

"Can you… really do something like that?" Naruto asks awed. I smile and nod.

"Yes this jutsu was taught to some of the current elders of my land before it was branded forbidden by the creator, Chiyo."

"Damn…" Chiyo says. "Not enough chakra."

"Please use my chakra!" Naruto and I say in sync then look at each other.

"Please use _our _chakra." I correct nodding at Naruto.

"Baa-san, can you do that?" Naruto asks. Chiyo looks away as if pondering something.

"Each of you put one of your hands on top of mine." She says we do as told and Chiyo starts once more. She looks at Naruto excluding me. "I'm glad that someone like you appeared Uzumaki Naruto. In this shinobi world created by us old people. In the past everything I did was mistaken. But, at the very end it seems I am able to do the right thing." She says with a sad smile. "Sand and Konoha. Their futures are differing from our past." Naruto's eyes brim with slight glee at her words. "What Kakashi said, your mysterious power that power might change the future, become a Hokage unlike any before." Naruto nods. "Sakura, do not risk your life for an old hag next time, save that which is important to you… you are a lot like me. There are not many women with a chivalrous spirits matching those of men. You may become a kunoichi surpassing your own master."

Fresh tears run down Sakura's face as she lets all sink in.

"Akane," She says now looking at me, "You are a special girl, able to tame Garou into her current docile state, but remember what I said before and always be cautious of her. You are and princess worthy of her throne, be a good queen unlike your mother."

"Naruto, Akane a request from an old hag, you two are the only ones who know Gaara's pain and Gaara knows your pain… please… help Gaara out."

I close my eyes and nod as a vision of myself with everyone of my friends showed too I think I finally understand how Gaara and I are so similar yet different I knew I was hated but I made their fake love seem real to me. I knew only my older brother actually cared for me.

~Gaara's POV~

_Who is it?_ The vague lines shiver. _Who are they calling? _They connect showing a hand. _…Who…? This hand…_

_What… my hand again?_ The fingers move like I tell them. _My hand…_ As the hand goes into a loose fist I notice a figure in a dessert. _Me?_

I hear the younger me's thoughts as my own they are my thoughts.

_Who am I?_

_I… I am…_

A hand presses on each of my shoulders. I look up and see a little six year old Ruby and a little six year old Naruto smiling at me a feeling of warmth and life emitted from them.

"Gaara." Ruby says at the same time as Naruto. Their images hover slightly as I see what they must look like now, Naruto has a new outfit as does Ruby and her hair is much longer. The images hover again as I realize what I'm seeing is now real and in front of me the light sky blue background making he scene seem joyous.

"Ruby, Naruto." I say and look around my eyes growing wide with awe, "This… " I whisper.

"Everyone came running to save you." I hear Ruby say sitting down beside me. I stare at everyone my siblings, most of the sand nin, some people I don't even know. It's amazing my village and my… friends cam to help me.

"Yeah, you put us through a lot!" Naruto beams at me, Kankuro nods and smiles.

"For sure, you're a little brother I always have to worry about eh?"

"Hey don't go getting all complacent." Temari warns him smiling, "Gaara's still the Kazekage, so don't be so cheeky!"

Ruby smiles at me as if nothing ever happened between us. "Gaara who are you feeling?"

I try to stand but pin erupts all over I groan and go back to how I was sitting before. I can't remember now why I wanted to feel pain as a child it _hurts_.

"Hey you shouldn't be in such a hurry to move! Your body's not fully recovered yet!" Temari scolds me.

~Ruby's POV~

It's how do I explain it? I'm seeing someone who I helped kill be alive, and not only did I help kill him I helped save him too. So right now my inner workings are all _"What. The. Fuck." _And Garou is all _'Heart-warming but odd isn't it?' _but on the outside I'm incredibly giddy to seem hi again as in the innards but they're just a bit confuzzled at the moment.

I smile larger as I hear a Sand nin cry with relief at the fact Gaara's not dead.

"No way Gaara-sama'd die that easily!" A girl shouts instantly taking away my joy with her tone of affection. "Gaara-sama a _reeeaaal_ strong and silent type," She continues, "And good-looking, and elite…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Another one chimes in, "but there's still some cuteness about him… but then he's also the kazekage."

My face hardens.

"Next time for sure I'll get Gaara-sama out of whatever mess he's in!" The first one shouts.

"No me!" I new one yells starting a fight.

Naruto gets into a state of depression and hugs his knees after hearing that, I crack my knuckles and prepare for the murder of a certain fan club.

"Excuse me a moment Gaara," I say as I get up. He doesn't seem to notice the girls and if he does doesn't seem to care, so either he's incredibly cool and awesome, or over two and a half years he's become gay.

_Idiots only noticing those things now…_ I think to myself angrily, I make a hand sign and ice cover the pile of girls the sun will melt it… eventually.

I walk pat Naruto and hear Kankuro thank him, I smile and am about to continue walking when I hear his reply.

"You should be saying that to the old lady, not me. She saved Gaara with her amazing medical jutsu."

"Naruto…" I say.

"Eh? Yeah?"

"The medical jutsu it was tensei (life transfer) nin jutsu… Chiyo is dead."

Naruto's face becomes shocked. "What are you saying?"

"A nin jutsu that restores life, in return for the users own."

"What?"

"Ask Kankuro he knows more then I do."

Kankuro sighs and gives me an annoyed look.

"At one time in the sand's puppet squad, people tried to research and develop a jutsu to bring life to puppets. Chiyo led that, she worked out the theory behind the jutsu and aught it too a few people from the land of wolves. But after more intensive research she deemed the jutsu too dangerous and sealed it away."

"Naruto you really are a mysterious person." Temari says, "You have the power to change people. Chiyo-sama was always saying how she didn't care about the future of the village, she wasn't the kind of person who would do this for Gaara."

"Chiyo entrusted the future to you, Gaara, and Ruby," Kakashi says smiling. "A truly fitting end for a shinobi."

"Yeah…" Naruto replies a happy-sad look in his eye.

I look over at Gaara, he closes his eyes and attempts to stand once more, he succeeds and joins Naruto and I beside Chiyo's body.

"Everyone." Gaara says. "Say a prayer for Chiyo."

The crownd silences and the only noises I hear are the gentle intakes of breath nd the grass blowing in the wind.

_Chiyo,_ I think to myself._ I'm not quite sure what to say…er think… pray but thanks I mean, I… I felt and still do feel horrible about what I did to Gaara… I mean I… you helped me reverse what I did at the price of your life. Really Chiyo, I mean this from the depths of my heart,_

_Thank you._

I open my eyes and look over to Gaara, once his are open he looks at me.

"I'm sorry." I whisper to him.

"Yeah." He replies.

There is a moment of silence and I realize how much I'm looking up at him.

"You've grown." I say.

"Oh really? I thought everyone was shrinking."

I smile and hug him, I feel him stiffen for a moment then realax and wrap his arms around me as well.

"I missed you." I sigh taking in his scent.

"I missed you too."

I smile larger and quote him, "Hn."

A/N: Shht! It's an 'Awww this is a cute moment!'

Anyhow, it's gonna be longer then before! Hahaha~ I'm just gonna keep going by the book…literally. ^^

Happy!


	26. His first sleep was with me

A/N: SORRY! WAAAAAAH! I APOLOGIZE REALLY!-cries- So... so... so sorry!!!!

Anyhow it's short but it's here. Sorry again...

* * *

I look around my small hotel room. _WAAAAH! I DIDN'T WANT TO BE SEPERATED FROM GAA-KUN SO QUICKLY AND COME TO A HOTEL ROOM! WAAH! _I sob to my self.

A knock on my door snaps me out of my depression and I put on a sleepy face.

"Ruby?" I hear Gaara's voice whisper.

Immediately I stand to attention and smile like a lost puppy _He's here, he came!_ I try to calm down and walk slowly to my door anticipation building. I open my door and there stands Gaara his fist raised ready to knock again.

"Konbanwa." I smile at him.

"Konbanwa, Ruby, am I disturbing you?"

"Ah no not at all!" I grin moving away from the door so he can walk in he does so and looks at me… he doesn't look happy. _Oh shi-i-it he has some one don't he?_

"Ruby… I…. I don't understand."

"What do you mean?" I ask concerned.

"You leave me… for god knows what dip-shit organization, two and a half years later you try to kill me, succeed, bring me back to life and tell me you love me? I don't get it!"

"Um… I… I don't expect much… I guess I'm just stupid huh?"

"Yes you are very…. I mean you expected me not to move on?"

"B-but earlier today you said-"

"I said I had missed you and I did not lie."

"And still you moved on?"

"No… not in that sense, Ruby there's something odd about you I cannot place."

"Oh…great I'm weird… Look if you don't want me it's fine I'm gone in three days anyway, so just tell me!"

He looks at me almost smiling, "I want you _because_ you're weird."

I grin up at him, "You've changed."

"Have I?"

"You seem less like an emo raccoon and more like a real boy!" (A/N: Reference to Gaara's friend by Meco-chan (can I all you that?) and Pinocchio. Oh and in her story I think instead of raccoon she says panda…)

"What on earth did they do to you?"

"Who?"

"The Akasuki."

I touch the charms around my neck, "They took care of me."

"And you call this taking care of you?" He asks annoyed touching one of my many scars. I look down and smile.

"Saso-chan did that accidentally… I was cleaning." I smile. I understand this might turn into an argument which I don't want so instead I speak again before he can. "But instead of straying off to the topics of my time in that organization, can we stay on happy topics for these three days?"

He rolls his eyes, "As Kazekage I need to know about this terrorist group."

"They aren't terrorists!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes! Pein-sama simply wants peace!"

"And abducting the Kazekage, and killing hi will bring peace then?"

"I don't know I was an underling who was being used I would die as well." I don't know how I say this so calmly but somehow I do. And somehow he finally gets the hint damn stubborn sexy Gaara.

"Fine." He mutters. He begins to walk back to my door and I become fairly worried.

"Are… you leaving?"

"No, I'm closing the door."

"Oh…. Good."

After the door closes he walks back and lightly kisses me.

I smile into it and let him take me away, our prior conversation floating away.

~Next Day AHAHAHAHAHAHAH PERVERT TIME!~

I wake up slowly my eyes open and I see, a chest? A guy's chest? A GUY'S BARE CHEST?! What the hell did I do last night?! (A/N: I know what your all thinking.)

An arm is wrapped around me, and I pray my bra at least is still on.

"Hm… sleep is nice." Gaara mumbles.

"Gaara?" I ask.

"Sht I'm catching up on 16 years of sleep."

"No but seriously Gaara, why'd you sleep here?"

"Mmm, well, to be honest I was planning to leave once you fell asleep but I started sleeping too… sleep is weird."

I giggle, "Is this your first time sleeping?"

"Pretty much."

I blush, I slept with Gaara.

* * *

A/N: If I didn't reply to your reveiws I dunno how I missed them I promise from now on I'll reply to each and everyone (if I can no account no reply sorry it's how it is...)

GAARA SAYS: Reply.


	27. Goodby to Hi

A/N: Well, look who's updating soon?

OMIGAWD A QUICK UPDATE?!

Shikamaru: Sounds troublesome.

Me: It was.

* * *

Unfortunately the day has come to leave… we stand at Chiyo's grave looking down at it, well what should we say? What do you say? What do you do?

Nothing. I do nothing.

"Sakura, Naruto, Ruby we're about to leave now." Kakashi says.

"Right! Let's get going Sakura-chan!" Naruto says not even looking at me, he turns and begins to walk I do the same.

*****

"See ya!" Kankuro says at the village gates waving slightly.

"Y…yeah…" Naruto replies.

"Bye Kankuro!" I say waving back.

I look at Gaara and notice his eyes fixed on Naruto.

"I guess this is the part where we shake hands and part ways but I'm bad at that kind of thing so…" Naruto pauses and looks down. Gaara's hand is outstretched as if for a hand shake.

Gaara has a light sile painted on his pale lips as sand begins to dance around Naruto's opposite hand lifting it into the hand shake. We turn to leave I don't think I can bare a good-bye from Gaara. Just as I take my first step sand wraps around my foot and I trip, as a result there is now a gallon of sand in my mouth.

I turn and see a nonchalant Gaara looking at me expectantly. I sigh.

"Bye." I mutter, he keeps looking. "Fine… I'll do it in front of everyone it's not like its weird to kiss a guy you killed…" I mutter and stand up to walk over to him. He wraps his arms around me and lightly presses his lips to mine.

"Good bye, Ruby come back once it's all over okay?"

"Mmm…"

~With Tobi!~

"Oh it looks like Deidara was taken out huh?" Tobi says picking up the stray arm.

"Get your hands off that idiot!" Deidara shouts walking out from behind a tree.

"Oh your alive after all!"

"What happened to the Jinchuuriki?" Zetsu asks interested.

"Hey, my part in this is over,"

"Haha you just barely made it huh Deidara-san? You're okay…. Aren't you?" Tobi laughs.

Deidara's face twists in annoyance. "Tobi, I only let things go three times, next time you say something, I'll set you a cause of death…mm."

"Most likely death by explosion!" Tobi smiles under his mask.

"That's three times." Zetsu points out wisely.

"Death by asphyxiation mm." Deidara says strangling Tobi with his legs.

~Once they arrive at Konoha! On the balcony of the Hokage's tower~

"Can we trust it? What if it's a trap?" Tsunade asks eyeing me skeptically. "With Orochimaru as bait, Akasuki could be lying in wait."

"I know Sasori, he's not lying." I say.

She shifts her gaze back to Sakura.

"If it's a trap, then we'll just fight!" Sakura says sharply.

"You say you'll fight but Kakashi will be in that state for at least a week. I guess… I'll just have to form a new team for you huh?"

"Tsunade –sama…!" Shizune says,

"What?"

"In that case you should send a different team to investigate, even if we send Sakura, like you said…. You must leave Naruto-kun out!"

I grumble to myself annoyed, why was I here anyway?

"Shizune," Tsunade says, "Sakura is, like you, one of the few shinobi I can trust in. I am defiantly sending Sakura's team, Team Kakashi, on this mission."

"But, then wouldn't it be the same if my team went?" Shizune asks desperately.

"It's not the same, both Naruto and Sakura are desperately chasing their old teammate Sasuke, they strongly believe, more then anyone, in rescuing Sasuke."

"Hey," I say looking at Tsunade, "What kind of idiot do you take me for?"

"Hm?" Tsunade responds crooking an eyebrow.

"You think that simply that can save some one?" I laugh, "Believe me, it won't happen, first of all the only one of us who could properly mimic Sasori would be me, but I am supposed to be there as well after all, so I cannot, also, feelings are strong, but during a mission they can make things hard."

"Think as you may, but I will still send Naruto's team."

"I never said anything against them, there's no team I'd rather work with!"

"Well Naruto, now you've heard it what do you say?" Tsunade says looking up to the blonde nin.

"I'll go looking for members to join right away!" He says jumping off the ledge he was on and rushing away to look for people leaving me hoping he wouldn't get Kiba.

"Come with me Ruby!" I hear Naruto yell, I look at Tsunade and she nods, I follow Naruto and wave.

"Bah… always rushing, I hadn't even finished talking…I'll find the members to fill in the gaps left be Kakashi and Sasuke, we can't count on that ex-princess to be a teammate, tell that to Naruto too." Tsunade says. I don't blame her for not trusting me but I don't understand what she means by _ex_-princess.

"Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asks.

"What?"

"I do not understand, Even though she was missing her mother is unable to have any other children still leaving her eligible to receive the order of the kingdom, so I do not understand _ex_-princess."

She looks at her shocked, "You do not know?"

"Know what?"

"Last year, her land, the land of the wolves, was destroyed by the Akatsuki."

(A/N: No, Ruby doesn't know of that.)

~With Naruto and Ruby!~

"I wonder who that is…" Naruto mumbles looking at the teen in the cream-colored jacket.

"It's been a while Naruto.. and Ruby was it?" He says.

"Who..?" Naruto begins.

"It's me,"

"Who's 'me'?!" He shouts.

_Oh dear Naruto, it is your village right?_

"Just because it's been a long time since we've met, you should at least recognize the face of a comrade. Because… it's hurtful for the one who calls on you."

"Ah, Shino I didn't recognize you!" I say bowing in apology, "Sorry you look different now that's all!" I say smiling.

"Shi-Shino?!" Naruto yells loudly almost killing my ears.

"You got it…finally."

"Shino! You're early!" An almost familiar male voice says. I blush, _The only thoer male teammate Shino has is... Kiba! Eep! Hide me! _I think worriedly frantically searching for somewhere to hide. The sound of a giant paw hitting the ground stops my search as I look up. There a rather good-looking teenage Kiba sits a top a big white Akamaru, and I mean _big_ trailing behind a wolf's head appears roughly the size of Akamaru's. _Mi-Miki!_

"Ki-Kiba?" Naruto asks taken aback.

"Yeah! I was sure it was you! That scent!"

'That was how you recognized me?!" Naruto yells. Akamaru barks deeply in response. "That… that dog is it Akamaru?"

"Well duh, ad the shy one is Mikimaru."

"Mikimaru? Ruby isn't that your dog?" Naruto smiles at me obviously not realizing I am emotionally and ready to deal with Kiba at the moment.

"Ye-yeah…" I reply.

Mikimaru runs up to me reveling her tails, wait tails not tail?! And then licks me.

"Ruby?" Kiba asks looking over at me.

_Shi-i-i-i-t!_

"You came back huh?" He says an air of hate in his voice, I sigh well what did I expect a giant hug and 'I missed you why did you leave?'.

"Yeah…. I came back…" I reply petting Miki's soft coat.

"Well… maybe…"Kiba start interrupted by a sharp feminine squeal.

"Hm?" Naruto utters looking in the direction of the feminine noise. He jogs over to the corner and looks in. "Hey it's Hinata! What are you hiding here for?"

Hinata turns red and faints.

"What?! Hey Hinata why are you falling over?!" Naruto yells catching her.

"Why do you always faint when you see Naruto!?" Kiba yells.

"Well isn't that a bit obvious?" I mutter.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW DAMMIT! Unless you did in which case do it again!


	28. Towels

A/N: Woah… 67 reveiws? –dies- A-amazing.

Ruby: Stupid author dying….

Gaara: It just means she can stop writing fiction about me.

Me: I'm BA-aaaaack!

Ruby: But you died.

Me: They didn't want me.

Ruby: Oh… damn.

* * *

I split up with Naruto and hung around with Kiba. He honestly acted fairly forgiving, he didn't seem to mad of course a little bit but he strayed from the topic and told funny stories about his team.

"You sure that happened?" I ask after hearing the end to a story.

"Of course! I swear Chouji flipped, I never saw it coming, so don't give Shikamaru anything to drink. He becomes very to the point."

"Sounds fuun."

"Haha very."

I smile back at him wondering about rando things when the certain annoying one pops in the one that asks: Is he single? Then: If so, does he still like me? Followed by: I wonder how he kisses now…

I mentally slap myself and think of Gaara, when he asks me; "Hey, Ruby have you eaten lunch yet?"

"No actually I haven't eaten since yesterday morning." I giggle.

"Wanna go eat with me, then? I'm supposed to meet Hinata there."

"Uhm… sure…. Would that be okay with her?"

"I think so she's usually really nice, modest, and pretty shy."

"But… I don't really wanna be a third wheel…"

Kiba lightly blushes then laughs loudly. "Baka! I'm not going out with her! She likes Naruto, Na-ru-to!"

It rakes us ten minutes to get to the restaurant on our dogs, I must say riding a dog is not easy, I respect Kiba for doing it so well, because I fell off a lot. In the end, Kiba ended up putting me on Akamaru with him and making me wrap my arms around his waist so I wouldn't fall.

"What are we doing with the doggies?" I ask at the entrance.

"They have to eat out here, so I made sure I got a window seat so we can make sure they don't do anything stupid." Kiba replies entering the restaurant. I follow him and look around. The place looks pretty, but still 'teenage hangout' the waitresses are all girls with perfect bodies, and one who looks somewhat familiar comes up to us smiling.

"Hi, a table for two?" She asks her voice is sweet but flirtatious as she check Kiba out with a seductive smile.

"Three… um we're with her." He said pointing to the Hyuuga heiress who was lightly waving at us.

"Okay," She let us in and followed us to the table her eyes stuck to Kiba as she leaned forward squeezing her large…. Nunga-nungas together.

(A/N: Nunga-Nungas: Pronounced N-ung-a-n-ung-a-s. Definition: a slang term used for a woman's breasts. Origin: The 'Confessions of Georgia Nicholson' series they are good. Sorry felt like I had to explain…)

Kiba being the male he is stared at her cleavage and received a small nosebleed. The waitress ignored his perverted gaze and set down three menus.

"My name is Lila I'll be serving you today." She says her green eyes looking at us all… _Lila… where do I know her from um…_ my eyes widen. (A/N: Go to chapter two if you are confuzzled.)

"Um, Lila, are you from the Land of Wolves by any chance?" I ask her.

"Um… yes. Why do you ask…" her eyes see mine for the first time, "Princess?!" She shouts shocked.

"Oh my god I was right!" I yell back.

"I thought you died!"

"I thought you… were still living back in my country!"

Her eyes soften slightly, "Your highness, I'm afraid our country is gone."

"What?"

"It was demolished last year…"

"No, that couldn't of happened."

"It did! An organization of S-classed criminals destroyed it!"

"A-Akatsuki…?" I ask in shock.

"You know them?!"

I nod.

"Are you in alliance with them?!" I notice she's crying, her make up running but her face still beautiful all the same I nod again and watch her sob.

I look back to Kiba still shocked. "Is… Is it true?" I ask him.

"Yes." The pearl-eyed girl across the table says. "It's true."

~Three hours later~

"Ah, Ruby thought I'd find you here." Sakura says entering Kiba's house. I' lying on Kiba's couch my head on his lap staring his T.V.

"Sh, 'Dogs with Jobs' is on." I reply not looking away from the screen.

"Ruby, we are meeting our new team members."

"Ugh… fine." I get off of Kiba's couch lazily and grin at him.

"Seeya later Kiba."

"Bye Ruby."

I walk out of his house with Sakura and we go to the assigned area.

Of course we are early.

And of course Dog with Jobs is still on.

And of course we end up waiting an hour.

I could've watched my show.

Then as if summoned everyone arrives _at the same time._ Naruto from the left, a black haired, black-eyed pale-skinned boy from the right, and some man from in front of me.

"You…" I mutter, but before I can say anything else Sakura a gives me a 'no' look and I comply.

"Hiya!" The pale boy says smiling

"Y…You!!" Shouts Naruto pointing to Sai.

"Um…" The man says confused. "For now I'll be taking Kakashi's place…"

"Naruto do you know him?" Sakura asks Naruto pointing to the still unnamed boy.

"Sorry about before, I just wanted to gauge the ability of my new teammate. I just didn't know how much I'd have to look after the little prick with no balls." He smiles kindly.

Naruto prepares to charge forcing Sakura to hold him back. I laugh at the boy's statement.

"WHAT DID YOU SAAY!?" Naruto shouts, "AND STOP LAUGHING RUBY!"\

"Naruto, calm down! He's our teammate now!" Sakura replies then looks to the male figure, "But you're… not that nice."

"Ahaha really?" He laughs smiling, the laugh sounds fake, it's the laugh Itachi uses when he's pretending. "Too bad," he continues, "I like people like you, friendly crones."

It's now Sakura's turn to blow a fuse forcing the new leader to take a hold of her, and making me laugh harder.

"YOU WHAT?!!!!!" Sakura shouts.

"Hey, remember what you just told Naruto?!" Mr. Newcomer Leader says.

"I like him, he's funny." I sigh.

"You're Ruby right? Nothing like the pretty gem though…you're a whore aren't you?"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU DIRTY BASTARD?!" I shout at him.

Naruto seizes hold of me and says, "Calm thoughts… Ramen, ramen… miso ramen… pork ramen… beef ramen…" I can tell he's about to drool over me… like you know his mouth's by my shoulder so the drool is actually over me. I sigh and nod today is no good.

~Gates of Konoha~

"Anyway…" Leader-weird-headband man says, "From now on the five of us are off on a mission but … well, look at you, there's no time to toss you all in a cage and get you used to each other. So introduce yourselves."

"Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Haruno Sakura…"

"My name's Sai."

"Ruby."

"Well that's that. Now that we know each other I'll explain the mission. From here the five of us will proceed to the Tenchi Bridge there, from there we will intercept the spy Akatsuki has in Orochimaru's organization and bring him back. This is a chance for us to find out about Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke. We can gain valuable information which may lead to the assassination of Orochimaru and take Sasuke back. So keep focused!" He says scanning us, "We will depart from here in one hour, go take everything you need and assemble back here."

~An hour later~

I hurry back not wanting to be last, which, of course, I was.

"Sorry I'm late…" I mumble joining up with them.

Yamato smiles at me and says: "That's fine but if you run away who knows what I'll do to find you."

"R...right…" I reply.

"Right then!" Yamato grins. "Team Kakashi departs!" The then began walking and we all followed… in an awkward silence. Naruto, decided that t would be a good idea to stare at Sai, followed by a course of staring at Sai with a bit of Sai watching, and for dessert staring at Sai.

"What is it?" Sai asks after twenty minutes of Naruto staring.

Naruto responds with more staring.

"Please stop staring at me, I might be forced to hit you."

"Every damn thing you say just pisses me off more!!" Naruto shouts at Sai I roll my eyes and keep walking.

"I don't have any malice towards you." Sai says calmly.

"LIAR!" Naruto shouts enraged.

_Oh, my, god. He is so…loud?_ I think.

"I'm just trying to put on that kind of attitude." Says Sai with a grin.

"Aha! You do have malice!" Naruto says… well still shouting. "Why the hell are you here?! All you do is piss people off!!!"

"Hey, hey, don't say something like that right in front of your captain Naruto." Yamato says annoyed turning to face us. I roll my eyes again and listen to him tell Naruto stuff about blah, blah, blah.

"But he's not a member of team Kakashi!" Naruto roars pointing at Sai. _Wow… he really misses this 'Sasuke' guy huh?_ I think raising my eyebrows. "The other member of team Kakashi is Sasuke!!!" He continues.

_Wow right on the money… _

_'Nice job Ruby.'_

_Ah it's nothing Garou…_

"This guy is…" Naruto continues a bit quieter but still growling. "Just taking Sasuke's place, some one to fill the gap, I'll never think of some one like him as a team member!"

Sai pauses and smiles, "Well I'm glad you think of me that way."

_'This boy seems interesting…'_ Garou laughs inside me.

"I wouldn't want to be likened to that weak shit-for-brains Orochimaru clone who only cared about power and ran off to Orochimaru betraying Konoha." Sai smiles innocently.

_'I really like this boy 'Sai' he's very funny.'_ Garou giggles.

"You bastard!" Naruto growls infuriated clenching his fist and preparing to go after Sai. I grab his foot and he of course trips.

"Look, as Yamato-san said, 'the most important thing is team work.' So let's just have some?"

I look at Sakura waiting for her to continue, I know both of us are thinking the same thing.

"Sai…" She says, "Naruto… since he doesn't know you that well, may have gone a bit to far. I'm sorry please forgive Naruto." She says.

I glance at her and she does the same.

"Think nothing of it." Sai smiles.

"That's great!" I say getting up.

Sakura then goes forward and punches Sai in the face at the same time I kick his jaw. Every one gets confuzzled at our actions and Sai gets flung back.

"On the other hand," Sakura starts.

"Us, you don't have to forgive." I smile finishing Sakura's sentence. Geez Sakura and I are like the perfect young couple in love finishing each other's sentences, teaming up on the new guy… planning this without words…

"You fooled me completely… with that fake laugh before and your pleasant smiles…" Sai said wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Since you don't seem to know anything of Sasuke-kun don't speak those things of him! Don't speak about things you have no idea of! If you bad mouth Sasuke one ore time I _will not_ hold back." Sakura hisses.

I simply grin.

"Heh gotcha I won't say anything of Sasuke in front of you. But, those fake smiles you used before, I'll remember that."

"You've just been hit why're you acting so cheerful?!" Naruto accuses.

"Smiles are the best way to get out of trouble… even fake ones. Amazingly, it fools everyone… I read that in a book before. It doesn't seem to work here though."

Then all the sudden outta nowhere the earth shakes and quakes and BAM a biiiiiiig cage of wood grows out of the ground behind Yamato.

"If you guys don't stop arguing I'll have to toss you in a cage." Says captain Yamato who is really starting to annoy me. "I said we don't have time before we go to Tenchi bridge… but we do have five days."

I sigh but decide to listen anyway. I miss Saso-chan, and Dei-chan…

"As mediator here, this is my proposition. You can spend a day or two in the cage and work our your differences, or we can go to a hotel that has hot springs. What'll it be?"

I smile at the hot springs part… it sounds nice.

"You guys don't really know me either, I like being nice and friendly but I have no problem with ruling by fear either." He says making the scariest of all scary faces EVER.

"W-we'll try our best to get along, so please may we go to the hot springs?" I say trying not to show fear.

"That sounds fine." Yamato says smiling, "I heard there was one this way."

I nod and follow him, it takes ten minutes to get there. Yamato books us in and I go straight for the hot springs.

"Sakura!" I shout once in the warm water. "It's really nice!" she dips her toe in wrapped in a towel.

"It's a bit hot…"

I place my palm on the surface. "Ice." I say, starting from my palm an ice sculpture of an angel grows. "That'll cool it of a bit." I smile the base to the small statue sculpture already melting. Sakura looks at it.

"You have a jutsu for something like that?" She asks probably wondering why I have something so pointless.

"Usually it's larger and my opponent's trapped inside."

"I see…" She says not know what else to say. She walks in her back to every one as she removes her towel.

I swim over to her and sit beside her.

"Your hair has grown really long Ruby." Sakura notes. My hair is down I didn't feel like keeping it up in the hot spring but since it's down it touches my lower back almost to my butt.

"Haha yeah…" I was about to continue in a jolly non-perverted conversation when we all (everyone within the mass of the globe) hear a certain blonde yell: "Don't go looking! Why are you always going on about penises anyway?!"

Both Sakura and I blush from embarrassment. "I . Will. Kill. Him." I say to Sakura. She nods in agreement. All the women surrounding us begin to laugh.

I receive an idea.

"Sakura." I say looking over to her. "I need a towel."

"Why? Are you getting out now?"

I shake my head smiling. "Nope."

"Ah, well okay…" She says confused but passes me her towel all the same. I carry it above my head as I near my way to the boys wall.

"Ne, Ruby are you being a reverse peeping Tom?" I smile at her at shake my head.

"Follow my lead." I say, as I wrap the towel around myself.

"Um… okay."

I climb up the wall and smile.

"Naruto-chan~" I say waving to him.

"R-Ruby?! What the hell are you doing?!" He shouts.

"We're out of towels and Sakura's cold!" I shout again looking down at Sakura who now understands the plan that I formed for no reason.

"Yeah! Not only that but Ruby stole mine!"

"Hey you said I could use it!" I yell at her.

"Naruto just get me one!"

"Ah… sure thing Sakura-chan!" He says quickly wrapping his towel so his manhood is not revealed.

"It's not big anyway." Sai says looking at me watching Naruto shock I almost fall back so I quickly grab the bamboo like pillars to support me as I lean over and begin to shout at him a blush stamped on my face.

"I WASN'T THINKING ABOUT THAT!" I shout.

"Your towel fell."

"Eh?" I ask looking down noticing my towel on Sakura's head, "Eh?!"

Naruto then looks over and I swear shot all of his blood from his nose. I try to cover up, fail then fall back into the hot spring.

Lesson learned: Towels suck.

* * *

A/N: I have never written such a perverted chapter in my life… I probably have… but still… if you like it review it (just three more reviews til I hit seventy! 67 made me write 6 pages in three hours… (hope it's not sloppy) imagine what seventy would do!

Lot's of love and adoration,

Ave


	29. Title

The morning breeze entered through my open window gently caressing me awake. I sit up and yawn it had been nice sleep, out the window I spot Sai sitting on the dock overlooking the lake and trees.

"Hm?" I quickly get dressed and walk out to him. "Are you drawing?" I ask as I begin to near him, surprised he looks around at me.

"What do you need from me?" He asks in monotone.

"Nothing really," I go and sit beside him looking at his pastel drawing. "You know your rather rude but… seeing you make such a pretty piece really makes me confused, seems you can be delicate huh?" I smile.

"That fake smile, come to kick me again? Like yesterday?"

I laugh a bit, "No nothing like that," I stare at his sketch pad and the image on it, "I was wondering what you were doing and when I noticed it was drawing I thought I'd see scenery but seems you were doing an abstraction huh?" I look into his eyes now curious, "What are you going to name this picture?"

"Who knows?" He replies.

"Oh is it not finished yet? Do you not have a title picked out?"

"No… it just… doesn't have one. I've drawn tens of thousands pictures in my life… not one of them has a title."

"Hm… that's weird, artist usually give their creations titles, be it a puppet or a clay sculpture they usually need a title right?"

He takes out a brown pastel and adds another line, "To be more accurate it's not that I _don't_ give them titles, I can't."

"What do you mean?"

"Not one thing comes to me if I try, I just don't… feel anything at all."

"Ah…" I pause, "Well this has certainly become awkward huh?"

"Well, that explains why every word you say is so insensible…" Naruto grumbles from behind us. "We're ready to head out," He says as we turn to look at him, "Yamato-taichou told me to come and get you."

"Ah…" I look back to Sai's drawing, "Okay." I get up and Naruto walks over to Sai inspecting the masterpiece.

"That picture is nothing special." He scoffs.

I am about to object when Sai answers with a smile, "Indeed, just like your penis."

I giggle a bit and Naruto grunts.

"I'm going to be absolutely straight-forward and honest!" He shouts at Sai, "I absolutely **hate** you! If you have a problem with me then quit it with the fake smile, start being straight-forward and honest yourself! If you want to fight I'll take you on anytime!"

Sai closes his eyes for a moment pondering something then says, "You just don't seem to understand,I think nothing of you one way or another."

I look at Naruto who looks displeased and slightly shocked.

"Please go on ahead." Sai says, "I'll follow as soon as I've cleaned things up here."

I notice a small book on the ground with a picture of a boy on the cover I bend over and pick it up.

"Hey Sai?" I ask looking at the picture intently, "Did you also draw this?" I hold it out to him and he takes it putting it into his bag.\

"Yeah…"

"A picture book huh? Would you mind showing it to me? I've always loved picture books."

"Unfortunately I would, you see I make a point of not allowing other people to touch it you see, it was my older brother's."

My face saddens, "Older brother's huh? I understand perfectly." I say with a sad smile.

We leave ten minutes later everyone seems to realize I'm not in my best mood since the mentioning of an older brother, even Sai. The silence lasts until nightfall.

"Right looks good here," Yamato say's clapping his hands together making a palace grow out of wood from the ground, "We'll be camping here tonight."

~inside~

"Right, gather here for a minute." Yamato says. "Ruby there's something I'd like to ask you about."

"Mm?" I reply walking over to him.

"About Sasori, I obtained a file from Sunagakure to get me started but I need you to tell me as much as you can about his personality, speech-style mannerisms, habits and anything else."

I sigh, "okay," and so it begins. I can only pray they do not harm my artistic friends.

~Akatsuki!~

"Where is she?" He asked again.

"Leader-sama, we told you we don't know, yeah?"

"Don't lie." Pein warned.

"We aren't we do not know where she is currently, we only have her cloak."

"Then go look or her, she is a needed part in the Akatsuki."


	30. Whore!

AN: Just a boredom chapter, no Sai and Ruby will NEVER go past friends, I was just bored x3  


* * *

After I say almost al I know about Sasori I avoid eye-contact with anyone. I feel like I jus betrayed him, I just betrayed some secret pact we shared that none of us were aware of, until now.

"I feel sick," I say crawling back to the place I chose was my 'bed', "Carry on without me." I close my eyes and pretend to sleep, I hear their hushed voices whispering about tomorrows plans.

"If a battle should arise, we must be prepared to fight, but not kill the target, if one of us has to die," Yamato sighs and I prepare myself not be shocked at what he says next, "we will leave Ruby behind."

I hear Naruto start to protest only to be calmed by me whispering 'in my sleep', "Please stop fighting," I whisper loud enough for them to here but sluggish enough to pass off as asleep. They seem to buy it.

As I awake I notice the moon up shining brightly, I don't deal well with full moons any more, I used to love the because of how my body began to grow with excitement and strength, now though they make me feel old, Garou's old soul aches inside mine and renders it hard to sleep . So slowly, I stand and walk over to make shift balcony, where I notice Sai sitting.

"May I join you?" I whisper, he looks around to me and nods "Thanks."

I sit there, beside Sai's warm body missing Gaara's more by the minute, I watch as Sai's steady hand creates shape on paper, making it seem easy, making me seem peaceful.

I become entranced by the motion of his hand, watching as the marks spread across the page looking more and more beautiful each time.

"I read once that it's rude to stare." Sai says snapping me out of the spell i was under.

"Why must everything come from a book with you Sai?" I ask unintentionally sounding accusatory, he takes no offense and shrugs.

"My training left little room for human interaction."

Sleepy I rest my head on his shoulder.

"I once read that it's an act of intimacy to do that." He says cold and emotionless likely shaking his shoulder.

"Don't get the wrong idea Sai, this is a sign of truce with me, I'm just tired,"

"Why would I get the wrong impression, who'd want you, whore."

I'm to tied to flip at him so instead I lightly punch his arm, "That's _rude_,"

I wake up feeling like I'm suffocating, only to realize this is due to the fact that Sai's arm and most of his art stuff is on my stomach. I roll my head to the right looking out at the trees in the morning light, then to the left to see Sai's face an inch and a half from mine. Then I look over to the- wait, Sai's face, close to...my face? I look back. Yup that's defiantly Sai although instead of an arrogant smile his face is blank and peaceful, I hate to admit it but he looks quite handsome when he sleeps like the ideal human.

I try to prop myself up onto my elbows and slowly and quietly get away from Sai, but he seems to have another plan as his arm tenses around my midsection and pulls me closer to him, now we're both facing right, my back pressed close to his stomach and chest, and his legs intertwined in mine, his breathing quickens as if he's in a nightmare, what a great self-esteem boost huh? No that I want him to like snuggling with me. Although his warmth _does_ feel nice... I am starting to hate this guy more and more.

Not only that, I _am_ a whore!

As I mentally sob to myself I feel his grip loosen and his breathing steadies.

"Oh..." He says. "It's you." I can practically feel the distrust in his words.

"And?" I ask trying to stay calm.

"I just meant to move you before I fell asleep."

It's hard to tell i this is a lie but I pretend it's the truth and try to get up again, his arm and art supplies limply fall off of me as I stand and turn to go inside.


	31. You're Supposed to Cry at Death

A/N: So happy with this one!

* * *

"Dana?" Deidara asks Sasori a bit annoyed.

"What?" Sasori replied VERY annoyed it was taking far longer then he anticipated…

"Are we really going to go find her un?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"It was an order."

"Why don't we leave the Akatsuki un?"

"You know what happens,"

"Why not just not return, yeah?"

"Deidara, listen to yourself, you sound idiotic."

Deidara sent a glare at Sasori; he hated it when he's called stupid.

~Ruby!~

Naruto, still sleeping, snoring actually, reaches out, grabs my ankle and allows me to fall splat on my face. I can't exactly say I am at all pleased with this because if you really think about it all Yamato did to make it as slap his hands together and 'poof' it appeared from the dirt, _meaning_ my _face_ was implanted on _wood_ that just grew out of he _ground._

And before I could do much about my bad position, Sai walked up from behind me and stepped on my back… he's much heavier then he looks.

"See?" He smiles, "Anywhere there's a guy you're just dying to sleep with him."

"Geff Ofth," I heave underneath is weight, both feet are on my back now.

"Sorry?"

"Geff Offth." I say a little louder.

"I don't seem to understand you."

I reach on my back and grab _his _ankles throw him on the ground in front of me and yell, "I _said: _ **Get. Off.**"

The result of all this was… Yamato waking up.

~Dei-Dei and Saso-chan!~

"Are you _sure _this is the right way?" Deidara asks crossing his (newly attached due to a certain stitched up ally) arms.

Sasori trying to stay patient to the best of his ability sighs then nods, "For the eighth time this is the right way _brat_."

"Don't call me brat! Da-na."

"Don't call me Dana _brat!_"

"Dana."

"Brat!"

"_Dana!_"

"_Brat!_"

"**_Dana!_**"

"**_BRAT!_**"

~Ruby~

Naruto and Sai are sparring against Yamato when I finally wake up again (after Yamato woke up he got quite angry with me) Sakura is beside me smiling down at them.

"Ruby…?" Sakura asks looking down at me noticing my open eyes.

"Mmf?" I reply looking over the trees it is so goddam pretty here.

"Why do you want to find Orochimaru?"

I sigh, it was bound to be asked sometime… "My…" I pause, wondering if I really should say it, "My Aniki is with them, he… he's…" I sigh again remembering the fact The Land of the Wolves is gone, "he was my only source of support at one point."

"Oh…" She replies as if she was expecting something else.

"And you? Why do _you_ re about Orochimaru?"

"Someone… very important to me was taken away by him."

"Oh? Who?"

She looks at me for a second as if she forgot I don't know him, "Uchiha Sasuke."

"How have I heard that before… hum… didn't he… Erm… The older Uchiha killed the clan… and Sasuke-san wanted revenge or something?"

"Yes," She looks a little offended about me saying 'san' but I don't know the guy… I thought I was being polite…

"Oh! Didn't he come to Konoha a _long_ time ago? Annnnnd then he like came over to Kiba's house? Oh, and then I kicked his duck-butt head ass! Ahah good times…" I smile remembering how superior he thought he was at that time, I forget completely how he's someone 'very important' to the pinkette beside me.

She glares for a moment before curtly nodding in reply.

"Ah, gomen! I didn't mean to offend you!"

"It's alright…" She sighs, "Not many people approve of him anymore anyway, and I'm quite used to it."

"Oh…" Suddenly the conversation is dead, well I don't feel like replying to someone who's obsessed with some power-crazed lunatic… my lunatic is cooler (Gaara 3)

"Hey, sorry to ask this," I mumble, "But why are you two going to such lengths to find Sasuke?"

"I… I truly love him, and Naruto, Naruto does to…"

"Um… sorry to ruin this but… you're not saying Naru-chan is gay right?"

"Wha-what?! N-no! I mean Sasuke-kun was his best friend!"

"Get it off me!" I hear Naruto shout, I lookdown from the hotel-like structure Yamato created last night and notice the blonde all tied up with some kind of ink snake.

"Oh my…" I sigh then jump off the balcony to get towards him.

"Naruto…" I say poking him with a stick, I don't know why I have this stick, it's quite a nice stick, long and straight perfect for poking really, not to many sticks like this one, I really should keep this stick, you never know when it'll come in handy.

"E-eh?! Ruby! Help me out!"

I proceed to poke him.

"Cut it out!" He says.

"Say the 'p' word."

"E-eh?!"

"Add the 'p' word to hat sentence."

"C-cut it out… penis?"

"No baka!!! Please! Not …penis!"

"Oh! Ruby, the most beautiful princess, will you _please_ cut it out?"

"Why yes." I move the stick down and cut through the ink snake, it's really is quite a handy stick, perfect for cutting really.

I bring Naruto to the clearing where Sai caught Yamato, Yamato's congratulating Sai on the successful capture as Naruto's face turns more and more pissed off.

He grabs Sai and makes him turn to face him, Sai's face momentarily turns surprised before he regains his composure and asks Naruto what he wants.

"Do you even know what the word 'companion' means?!"

Sai reaches around his pants and takes a scroll out of his back pocket, he dips a brush into some ink and quickly scribbles something onto the scroll, and he then turns it towards Naruto revealing the word 'companion'.

"Of course I know…" he says to Naruto as if he's retarded, "What about it?"

Naruto grits his teeth and is about to say some half-assed comeback but Sakura says: "Hold on Naruto…"

And she is interrupted by perv numero uno (Sai) who says: "Please don't lay blame on others for your own minimal amount of ability." He pauses a moment pondering what to say to convey his point, "Had you not fallen for the captain's obvious provocation I would have been able to stay hidden without being exposed. You then went and made your clone transform into me, then made it obvious by using your own jutsu." He pauses again waiting to see if Naruto would reply, "It's not pleasant to fight while looking after someone who can't even keep himself in check. I worked with the success of the mission in mind."

Naruto, infuriated by Sai pushes him back and then turns around to walk off.

"I…" he says, "will never consider you a companion or a member of team Kakashi."

Yamato sighs, "This was really pointless wasn't it?"

I nod in agreement, "Yes, yes it was."

Sai smiles, "What would _Sasuke-kun_ of done in that situation? As a companion and a member of team Kakashi?"

My eyes go wide, _Last time he talked about Sasuke it ended up with him being hated by us all, why does he still do it?!_

"The one who betrayed the village and injured you… you still refer to him as a friend?"

Naruto turns around a little bit, not to much just enough to make some eye contact with Sai.

"If it's to save a friend, I'll do anything." He turns and starts walking again, "Even work with you."

He then starts to walk away Sakura looks between Naruto and Sai and hurries of after the blonde, "Naruto!" She calls obviously angry and worried at the same time.

"Why do they… still care about Sasuke that much?"

I sigh, "She… really must love the poor guy, Sasuke that is, and once a girl has fallen in love he's like a drug, she's addicted." I pause and look after the two, "And Naruto, I think he… he thinks of Sasuke like a brother, you to once had a brother right? Surely you know what he feels like." I look over at him his face is stern, holding in all the secrets he refuses to tell anyone, even himself.

"No not at all." He smiles his fake smile at me, "Remember what we were saying about titles? I have none of what'd you call '_emotions_'."

"What do you mean, you don't have emotions?"

"Just what I said."

"Well…" I pause for a moment remembering my brother, _"I'm not scared of you," "You're not scary at all!" "It's your eyes, not you!"_ "I…if you have a brother as well, can't you imagine what it's like when he's not here for a while?"

"Hm…?" He pauses still smiling, "Yeah, kind of…since my brother's already dead."

The shock hits me like a tsunami, fast and hard. How could he have smiled like that whilst talking about a loved ones death?

"How…?" I can't speak.

"Hm? Should I not have used that kind of expression?"

"Wha… what?"

"Hm…? Nothing, I just didn't ever know what kind of expression to put on when my brother died."

I feel the tears well up in my eyes, _No way!_ I think, _there's no way this moron is making me cry!_ "Baka!" I shout to him, "Baka, baka, baka Sai!" The warm drops start moving down my face, "Death isn't something to be taken lightly with a goddam smile on your face!"

He just looks at me, confused.

I wipe my eyes, "You're supposed to cry!" I swallow a sob and run away still crying, letting the fact my parents, my parents who hated me oh so much are dead, my country is dead, my kingdom… all of it is dead. And I'll never get any of I back, so much for being a princess of wolves.


	32. Tenchi Bridge

Tenchi Bridge is nerve-racking. I keep getting flashbacks of nii-san and my heart's pounding like crazy.

~Flashback~

Ruby cried, she was small and the loud nose she was making seemed impossible to come from her small ram, but it was, it _really_ was.

"Akane!" It was her brother, his black head bobbed towards her, "What's wrong?"

"I…I… wah!!!!"

"Akane…! A princess shouldn't cry,' He smiled lightly at the red-eyed girl, "you should be happy at all times!"

"b-but…. They… that all HATE me!!!!"

"Now, now Akane-chan, I don' hate you at all…"

~End Flashback~

"Ruby! For the tenth time look a me!!!" My eyes focus on a waving hand.

"S-Sorry…" I whisper.

"It's fine," It's Naruto. "Just go with Yamato…"

"R-Right."

Yamato looks just like Sasori does inside is puppet. He looks at me briefly then back to the figure on the bridge, we walk towards it, I'm in a fake Akatsuki cloak and it just feels _weird_.

"It has been a long time Sasori-sama, Ruby-chan."

I nod briskly.

"It has been three whole yeas if I remember correctly! Right Kabuto-san?" I smile at him. And he softly smiles back.

"Were you followed?" The fake Sasori beside me asks.

"No, it is safe."

I sigh with forced relief, "Good Kabuto-san, as much as I like you I'd really hate to fight alongside you."

He adjusts his round glasses and nods, "The same goes for me."

"How are you anyway?" I ask, I don't want Yamato to ruin this chance for me.

"I'm doing fairly well, after Sasori-sama's jutsu was lifted and I remembered who I was… I must admit I felt somewhat disoriented, I am still somewhat heavy headed though."

"I have some questions for you." Yamato, the fake Sasori says.

"I have little time so please make it brief, it was a great risk to slip away from Orochimaru and come here."

"Tell me about, the location of your base and Uchiha Sasuke,"

I interrupt him feeling the need to know, "A-and my bother!"

Kabuto shifts his gaze anxiously, "We have many 'bases', to keep from being discovered we move on a weekly basis, there are of course bases in countries besides the sound. Orochimaru's spies enter those countries and guide us. We have various movement methods, which can sometimes be cumbersome… Our current base is hidden in a lake, on a small island to the north. We will move from there in three days. Uchiha Sasuke, and your brother, are also there."

There's a rustle in the bushes on Kabuto's side, he spins around anxiously and stares on guard, a rabbit pokes his head out then ducks back in.

"What…? Just a… wild rabbit…" Kabuto sighs and turns back around to us.

"By the way… about that task you asked of me Sasori-sama,"

_Oh shit, I forgot to tell Yamato!_

"Mm? Was this the one I was here for?" I point to myself praying it's something different.

Kabuto nods, "Even after his transmigration Orochimaru cast a jutsu on the cellular specimen of the left over corpse in order to protect it, I was unable to perform any data analysis on that specimen."

"I see…" Yamato says unsure of what to respond with.

"On that note please give me the item we talked about, I am not able to stay mush longer."

_Shit… there was an item? Sasori! Why didn't you tell me you greedy immortal bastard…_

"Very well…" Yamato says shifting in his 'puppet' body. He pulls out a kunai and Kabuto's face becomes surprised, then a snake wraps around Kabuto carefully as Orochimaru appears behind Kabuto, his arms crossed and smiling.

"Your conversation seems quite amusing, you wouldn't mind if I joined, would you?"

_This is the man who took my bother?_

Kabuto jumps suddenly and the snake constricts around his discarded white cloak.

"I almost wasn't able to jump back in time back thanks to you pulling out your kunai Sasori-sama I was.

_Our… our cover is safe?_

"That cloak f yours Sasori… it brings back memories." His eyes move to me, "Who's this lovely girl?"

I can't look him in the eyes, I'm scared, I look at his feet instead.

Yamato senses my fear and quickly speaks, changing the topic. "So you followed Kabuto here then?"

"What now…? How rude, I just wanted to give you some thanks for that lovely boy you sent me." He glances meaningfully a Kabuto. "I was able to make quite good use of him, in order for e to develop a new jutsu I needed to conduct well over a hundred experiments on living humans, and hanks to that boy's medial jutsu talent, I was able to use the same subjects over again." He looks a me, suggestive, "I have quite a hard time coming across enough subjects you know." It's as if he's asking me to volunteer. And you know what, I almost do.

Kabuto grabs my wrists and holds them behind my back. "What?!" I shout, Kabuto's hand glows with chakra as he then slices Yamato's disguise open.

Before he can be seen, Yamato jumps away only then to be pursued by a hoard of snaes coming out of Orochimaru's sleeve.

They constrict around Yamato and bite him, his figure uns into wood, it was a fake, my heart sinks as I remember his words; _If a battle should arise, we must be prepared to fight, but not kill the target, if one of us has to die, we will leave Ruby behind._

I squirm in Kabuto's grip, it's not working.

Yamato lands a good distance away.

"Orochimaru-sama is that the real Sasori…?" Kabuto asks his eyes never leaving Yamato.

"No it's not, Kabuto are you telling me that, as one of Sasori's own subordinates you have never even seen his face?"

"Well, he's a gloomy individual after all, always hiding under that puppet."

"What are you two talking about?!" I snap tisting my ars violently in another attempt to escape, "Sasori-sama is great! Kabuto you should know that! You are one of his subordinates after all aren't you?! What happened to your loyalty to Sasori-sama?!"

"Don't tell me you don't know, Ruby-_chan _." Kabuto says smiling wryly at me. "In order to make us _loyal_ to him, Sasori uses a special jutsu."

"What?!" I shout at him, "Don't lie about Sasori-sama like that!"

"It's true," Kabuto shrugs, "I'd still be victim to it if Orohiaru-sma hadn't lifted it from me."

"So you fell victim to his trap eh?! Ho fucking stupid are you!? Sasori-sama's great! Sasori-sama's one of the best people I know!"

"Hm, the only thing I fell victim for was Orochimaru's magnificent way of thinking. I chose to myself."

"You bastard your lying!" He ignores me and looks at Yamato.

"Tell me, who are you anyway, _Sasori-sama_."

"Kabuto," Orochimaru says calmly, "I'll tell you about this boy afterwards, but fist things first, why don't you call out those three little mice hiding in the bush?"

~Saso-chan~

Sasori grunted annoed and looked at the blonde beside him, "For the last time you worthless brat, we are not, and I repeat _not_ there yet!"

The blonde opened his mout to respond, "Well, are we almo-"

"_Yes!_ YES! We are _almost_ there, we just _aren't there **yet**_."

"Oh…"

~Ruby~

Sakura, Sai and Naruto land on the bridge with a loud thud. Kabuto smiles a bit relaxing his gip on my wrists.

"You again," He says.

I bite Kabuto's hand forcing him to take it away from my mouth, I pick up my left leg and trip him, he lets go of my wrists, I run over beside Naruto and spin to face Kabuto again.

Kabuto's face is surprised but he pretends s if I did nothing abd Orochimaru sems as if he couldn't care less.

"Let's play with them a little bit, since not only the fox boy is here, but the wolf girl too." His gaze shifts to Naruto, "I'll give you the pleasure of telling you which has gotten stronger you or Sasuke-kun."

"O-Orochimaru." I say, "What's happened to nii-san?"

He raises an eyebrow.

"What have you done with nii-san?!"

"Who knows?"

A/N: OMG! OMG! I'M SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! …as usual. I PROMISE I'LL TRY HARDER! … as usual.

FORGIVE ME!!!


End file.
